Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm
by neomoon585
Summary: Two children were born halfas from a human mother and a ghost father. But when their mother dies, only their father raise them. Luna and Chinook will take a journey of finding out who they are and discovering their true destinies with help from their ghost friends and family. My first Danny Phantom fan fiction, so please, no flames or insults.
1. Prologue: Before the Beginning

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Before the Beginning**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

"_Maybe you will laugh when I tell you. Or write it off as a fairytale. You might say something so strange or rare is impossible, I mean, how could it? But the story that I will tell you is true to my experience. _

_This is the story about our lives, me and my brother's, the story of two children, who became young adults, who became legends. From the moment we were born, I didn't know where I came from, but I always knew where I belong. This story is for real, every word of it. _

_Let me tell you how it all began. It all began a long time ago, a time before our beginning, about a woman who fell in love with a man. But this man wasn't just any man. No, because the man she fell in love with, was also... a ghost._

* * *

**This is my very first story that I ever written and I thought I give it a try**

**I like to give thanks for the inspiration for writing this story to Desteny star and GoldGuardian2418**

**I'm willing to accept reviews, ideas, or even requests from anyone, but what I really want is reviews.**


	2. Her Name is Aurora

**Warning: FYI, This chapter contains sad stuff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor its characters, only my OC'S**

**I like to give thanks for the reviews to GoldGuardian2418**

**I will try writing as much as I can and soon, but if I don't, just know that it is cause I'm studying a lot. Thanks for understanding!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 2: Her Name is Aurora**

* * *

_"It all began with a young woman who was 21 years old and was a student at a national university in Chicago. She earned a scholarship to cover some of her tuition and worked a part time job to take care of the rest."_

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear sunny day in the city of Chicago. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and the kids were laughing since school is out for the summer vacation that had arrived. It was almost the end of June that our story begins.

In the suburbs of Chicago, there was a small white apartment which is a home for some of the college students attending the university. It had 3 floors; many shuttered windows, and locked doors. Everyone had left to either enjoy their summer vacation or attend summer jobs to get extra credits, all except one.

A young 21 year old woman was just packing her last set of luggage into her small blue car. She had bluish black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, light blue jeans, shoes, and has a moon necklace around her neck. Her name is Aurora Boreal and she was preparing to leave to go to a special place she was looking forward to all semester. She had finished her junior year and received good grades and a full vacation from her part time job until autumn comes. Once she was finished, she started the car and drove away to her favorite vacation spot.

* * *

-A half hour later—

Aurora had stopped at the side of the road to look at her map. She was trying to find the quickest route to her destination which was near Lake Eerie. While studying her map, a strong wind blew around her and she suddenly felt a presence of someone or something coming towards her. She looked out of her window and saw nothing. It wasn't long before she saw a big shadow flying over her car. She gasped when she saw the shadow and thought that it was too big to be a bird, too fast for an eagle, and especially too close to be a plane. In fact, it looked kind of human shaped.

She jumped out of her car and looked for the stranger. She called out to try to contact it.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" but no answer came.

"I just want to know who you are. I won't hurt you so you don't have to hide!"

When no sound was heard, Aurora became disappointed and went inside her car and drove off towards the mountain road.

* * *

Aurora had finally arrived at her destination at Lake Eerie. There was a family sized log cabin, with many windows, big wooden door, a porch, and a chimney. Outside was the lakeside view, a small field for crops, a shed, and a well. The cabin was hers and her parents ever since she was little.

She remembered how they visit here every summer where she hiked the woods, went fishing and canoeing with her dad, pick fruits and berries from the forest with her mom, and had a campfire every night while stargazing.

Aurora loved this place more than anything and her dreams were to graduate college and live in that cabin for as long as she lives.

After moving back to reality from her trip down the memory lane, she realized that her cabin was filthy, a little ugly and really could use a fixer upper.

"It looks like I got my work cut out for me. But it's nothing like a little elbow grease couldn't fix," she admitted after looking at the sight that going to take some time fixing up. But when she entered the cabin, the sight was worse compared to the outside: Cobwebs were everywhere, dust covering all the furniture, and there're even holes on the roof and floors.

"Better make that a truckload of elbow grease," she said as she began to work.

First, she swept the floor while falling through the holes once or twice. Then she fixed the roof although the rain caused her more trouble with the leaks for a couple of days. It took her a week but she managed to have everything done and had blisters to prove it, ironic isn't it?

Luckily for her, the electricity still works and she get water from the stream. Later, she went to the market in a small town near her home to get groceries. She usually prepares her favorite dinner which is rice balls, with chicken kebabs and bread. While eating, she reminisced about her childhood and her parents.

When Aurora was a little girl, she was a kind and sweet and always got good grades at school. But sadly, she was very lonely since she never had any close friends to be with or even hang out. She believes that this was due to her liking many things that most girls don't such as wearing dark colored clothes, barely wore dresses, always drawing, reading, and listening to music. But the one thing that made her different was her spiritual belief in mythical creatures especially ghosts and spirits. Ever since she read articles about ghost hunters and portals, she began to be interested in them and hoped to see a ghost with her own eyes.

Her only companions were her parents whom she loved very much. They did everything together especially in the summer in the cabin. She went canoeing and fishing with her dad, with her mom, she picked berries and harvest some vegetables they grew in their garden. And every night, they had a campfire, roasted marshmallows for s'mores, and star gazed after that. She even remembered the last time she saw them when she made a promise to them.

* * *

_"Flashback"_

_"Look daddy! A shooting star!" a 17 year old Aurora shouted as she saw the star fly by outside her bedroom window. She closed her eyes and made a wish._

_"What did you wish for, sweetie?" her father, a tall, black haired man with brown eyes asked while her mother who had blue eyes and bluish black hair smiled._

_"I can't tell or it won't come true," she answered happily._

_Her mother then happily said "Well, Your father and I also made a wish too, but we will tell you anyway."_

_"Why, Mom?" Aurora wondered. Her mother smiled._

_"Because we know it will come true for we have faith in it. We wished for your happiness and especially for a special future that in store for you."_

_"But, what is my future? I don't have any friends. I'm all alone. It's because I'm not normal." Aurora said with a frown. She then felt a soft hand on her cheek and looked up to see her mother with a soft smile and eyes._

_"You are special in your own way just as everyone else has their own way as well. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. Just be who you are meant to be: yourself."_

_Her father who came beside his wife said, "Your mother's right, Aurora. We love you because you are you and our daughter. Nothing else matters."_

_"Which is why we decided to give this." Her mother later took a small gift wrapped box from behind her and handed it towards Aurora who smiled and happily opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a light blue crescent moon._

_"Oh, Mother, this is beautiful!" She cried as she praised the necklace._

_"We were going to give you this on your eighteenth birthday, but we thought it would be best to give it to you now." Her mother then took the necklace and wrapped it around her daughter's neck._

_"I don't know what to say, mom and dad, but thank you very much." She said it with tears in her eyes._

_Her mother said "Your welcome, sweetheart. Just promise me two things. Promise that no matter what, always smile so that you may overcome anything and promise that in the future when you have a daughter, you will give the necklace to her. It has been in my family for generations being passed down to the eldest daughter. Think you can do the task?"_

_Aurora looked at the necklace, thinking about these promises until she said with a smile "Yes, I will do it for our family". She laughed as she went to hug her parents which they happily accepted. "I love you."_

_"And we will forever for our love is constant as the stars above." Her parents said proudly._

_"End Flashback"_

* * *

That was the last time she saw them before they died in a car accident when she came home from school the next day. It was the saddest day of her life, but she move on to her life because it is what her parents would have wanted.

It's been four years since the accident and she still remembered the good times with them. She later felt tears forming over her eyes and she wiped them away.

She later finished her meal and went to bed for the night but not before she saw a shooting star flying outside by her window. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Hello shooting star, it's me again. I know I made many wishes so far, but for this one, I want it to come true with all heart. I wish that I had someone who would care for me, who would accept me no matter what, why not an angel? The most beautiful one you could give me."

And with that she went to bed. Little does she know that she will get the wish she wished for.

* * *

**What will happen? Will she be happy what the wish will give her?**

**You just have to read the next chapter to find. I accept reviews ideas and wishes, but no insults!**


	3. Encounter from Another World

**Warning: Rated T for blood (in this case ghost blood) and death in chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters, only my OC'S**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 3: Encounter from Another World**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

_"One stormy night, she saved a stranger whom she never seen before. A stranger from another world. He was as white as snow, wore a white suit with black gloves, boots and a western hat. Although they come from different worlds, they soon realized that they are one."_

* * *

That very night, in the middle of the forest which was near Aurora's cabin, something was happening. A portal was opening but not just any portal, a ghost portal.

In an instant, a giant beast came out of the portal. It was big, had great big horns with red eyes, green rough skin, sharp claws, fangs and a long spiked tail.

The beast ran off followed by three ghosts: two of them wore police uniforms, helmets and carried weapons, but the third one was different. He was pure white, had green eyes, and wore a white suit with black gloves, boots and a western hat. He led the chase to capture the beast.

"Don't let the beast escape!" the leader ordered.

"On it!" one of the guards responded.

"Don't engage it! Await further command!"

"Yes, Warden Walker!" his officer agreed.

The ghosts chase on towards the beast and once they were close enough, the beast vanished into thin air. The ghosts stopped in the middle of the forest nervously. None of them moved in case the beast was near.

"It's gone! Where did it go?" one of them asked cautiously.

"Maybe it escaped! We should go back, Walker, and get someone else to patrol the forest!" But Walker didn't agree to this one bit.

"No one escapes from me, much less a mindless beast! Nobody leaves without my command! NOBODY!" The officers flinched at his order but wouldn't dare to disobey the warden. So, they followed him deeper to the forest. The night sky became cover by dark clouds as it started to rain heavily.

The ghosts patrolled the area for some time, but no sign or trace of the beast. The officers were growing restless from the rain and feared for their lives.

"Walker, we been walking in circles! It's nowhere to be found and I believe we should get back." The guard pleaded.

"Keep it down!" Walker hushed his officer hoping to listen for beast but the storm was making the task harder. Little did they know that they are being watched by the creature that was waiting for its victims.

"Let get out of here and regroup." Walker ordered quietly.

But suddenly, one of the officers was dragged away from the group screaming for help. The other officer began shooting at the creature dragging but to no avail, for the creature has escaped with its victim. Walker and the surviving officer stood on their grounds preparing for battle. Nothing happened yet, until lightning flashed and the officer looked up and shouted.

"WALKER, LOOK OUT!"

Walker looked up for the beast attacked from the sky and both ghosts began to fight the beast.

* * *

-At the cabin-

Aurora was sleeping peacefully despite the storm outside until she heard a loud screech and weapons firing.

"What was that?" she wondered. She looked out the window and saw the weapons' fire in the middle of the forest, not far from her cabin. Fearing for her safety from whatever is happening out there; Aurora went to put on a sweater and a blue raincoat over it, plus some boots. She later went to her closet and took out a sturdy bow and some arrows for protection. Aurora used to practice archery when she was 14 and practiced every day.

"It has been a while since I used these" She thought as she practices the pose with it. But there was no time to practice. She ran out the door with a flashlight in her hand and her weapon on her back and headed towards the woods.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Aurora hurried to the middle of the forest where she last saw the fire lasers from the sky. She didn't see anyone so she hurried deeper in the woods. She couldn't see where she was going for the storm was making it harder and kept running until she tripped on something and fell down unto a puddle.

Luckily, Aurora wasn't hurt so she turned around to see what made her trip. But what she saw made her petrified:

When the lightning flashed, the light showed a dead body. It was the guard who got dragged by the beast but now he lay motionlessly and lifeless in a pool of ectoplasm coming from his deep wounds.

Aurora gasped at the sight and saw not far from her, was another guard who was similar to the dead one. That one had ectoplasm leaking from his chest and head and was lifeless.

"I can't believe it! These creatures are not human. These are... ghosts just like in the articles!" She realized it by looking at the ectoplasm which was green and sadly watch. "But who or what could have done this to them?"

But before she could imagine, she heard the screech again. She hurried towards the sound and hid behind a tree. She turned around to see the commotion that happening there. She saw the white ghost Walker fight against the beast alone since the beast killed his officers.

"I bet those ghosts were killed by that monster and he is all alone fighting that thing! I got to help!" she thought as she saw the ghost blasting energy rays at the beast. She ran out towards the battlefield, not caring for her life as long as she can help.

"HEY, YOU UGLY BEAST!" She cried out as she took out her arrow and aimed at the beast. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

The beast growled at her while Walker saw her too.

"Get away, human! This is not your fight! Leave before you cause trouble for us" Walker shouted.

"But I want to help!" She pleaded. But Walker disagreed not because he cares for her safety but because he doesn't want a human to help him of all people.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" Walker angrily shouted because of her disobedience.

Aurora answered "Just some ignorant fool who's too stubborn to accept help when he needs it!"

"Well, you're no prize yourself!" Walker argued.

"Can we talk about this later when we live through this?!" She shouted as the beast attacked but they both dodge it in time.

Aurora was about to load an arrow until she saw the beast's glare which petrified her. When the beast raised his claws to attack her, she shut her eyes screaming as she waited for the blow to hit, but suddenly, she felt something grabbing her out of harm's way.

"AAHHH!" She heard a scream and she opened her eyes, only to see Walker badly injured. The beast clawed his right leg which was leaking ectoplasm. Walker grabbed his leg in pain while watching Aurora who starred in shock.

"Why did I save her? She was just in the way," he thought confusingly.

Realizing that Walker had saved her life despite not liking her and seeing that he risked his life especially for someone like her, it gave Aurora the courage to fight. She grabbed the bow and loaded an arrow facing the beast.

"Hey, you stinking beast!" She caught its attention and growled at her. Walker could only watch as the human, who he saved, despite getting hurt in the process, was powered up with courage and determination which is something he rarely saw on humans. This had really impressed him even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Come over here! Come on!" she taunted as the beast prepared to attack. "Now!" she let go of the arrow as it flew towards the beast. The beast roared in pain but was not down. Aurora saw that the arrow only hit its right eye. The beast, angered by the injury, attacked her.

But Walker, using all his strength, grabbed her out of harm's way again. "I can't believe that I saved you again after what happened that first time I saved you!"

"If we live through this, remind to thank you!" she said, being glad that he did it.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." he groaned as the pain from his leg acted up.

"Are you all right?" She worriedly asks for his condition.

"I'm fine! Don't just stand there. Get away from here!" Walker ordered.

"But, what about you?" She couldn't leave him like this.

"Forget about me! Just go!" he shouted as he turned to see the beast closing in on them. He later saw Aurora running in front of him while loading another arrow. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't know who you are and I don't care that you don't want help, but I will not leave an unarmed and injured person like this!" she told him who was surprised at the response.

The beast growled and Aurora let go of the arrow, only to miss and hit the tree behind it. "NO!" she shouted in disbelief. After she loaded another arrow, the beast pounced at them. But a huge lightning bolt strike a tree and it came crashing down between them and the beast, which stopped right before he could finish them.

"We're saved... But this is my last chance and I can't fail! Not when someone's in danger!" she thought as she waited the moment to strike.

By Aurora's side, Walker didn't move an inch. He stood up a little and stared at the beast but at the same time, he was facing death itself. The girl and the ghost stood united, like one single being.

The beast then attacked for the finishing blow. "NOW!" Walker shouted as Aurora let go of the arrow and it flew at the beast's throat. It screamed at the pain while Aurora loaded again. As it attacked, she let go of the final arrow which hit at its snout. She then shouted to it:

"Consider this the Coup de Grace!" She and Walker watched as the beast roared and fell down dead from its injuries.

"We did it. It's over!" she happily said in relief as she took a breather.

"I admit. That was not bad, for a human." Walker said from behind as he began to limp away.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"My work here is done! I'm going back home. I can't stay here any longer." Walker said.

Seeing him injured only made Aurora worried more. "But your wounds.. You are not well enough to be on your own, let alone return like this."

"Believe me. You don't want me here." he strictly said it. "And for your information, if you hadn't interfered, this injury would've happened!"

She angrily shouted back "If I hadn't interfered, you would have been dead! It is thanks to me that you are still standing!"

Walked was about to say something but stopped in thought. "Well, you should know that it is against the rules to butt in into someone else's business."

"What are you? A sheriff?" she asked rudely. Walker growled.

"As a matter of fact, I am in my world! Ever heard of the ghost zone, human?" he asked. She nodded.

"I heard rumors and articles, but never seen it for myself."

"While there will be chaos in this world, my rules will never be broken in the ghost zone, especially in my prison," he explained.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken whether you like it or not!" she explained as well. Walker couldn't take it anymore of this and he shouted.

"I should have left you at the hands at that beast and that would take care of my annoying problem. Maybe, I am the one that rather be destroyed!"

But before he could continue, Aurora slapped him on the face as hard as stone. Insulted and angered by his rude comment and lack of gratitude, that was the last straw! Walker put his hand on the cheek as he stared speechless.

"Well, you should learn to be more grateful, even if it's to strangers, especially one that saved your life or afterlife as you phantoms call it!" She shouted but then took a deep breath and continued on.

"Look, I know what we been through has made us tense and upset and I know that you don't appreciate me or even trust me. I don't blame you! But I'm willing to help. My cabin is not far from here and you need to healed up and be filled up with extra energy in order to go back home. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Please, let me fix you up and rest there until you can return home. What do you say?"

Walker could only stare in silence. He thought about what would happen to the ghost zone prison if he was unattended, but luckily he made his 2nd in command in charge of the prison until he returned before he left to find the beast. He looked at his leg which was not looking very pretty and there was nothing he could do with a leg like that. He signed and nodded.

"All right. I'll stay until my leg heals."

"And not a moment more." Aurora smiled as she lent a hand to help Walker move towards the cabin and out of the forest.

* * *

-In the cabin-

The storm had passed and Aurora was tending Walker's leg as she prepared a cloth with alcohol and looked at Walker who paid attention to her every move.

"Hold still. This might sting a little." she warned him as she gently pressed the cloth on it. He hissed at the pain when she was cleaning up the ectoplasm.

"I'm sorry!" she reacted nervously. Walker reassured her that he was ok.

"I've been through worse situations than this, even if I can't think of any right now."

She giggled at his response as she bandaged up his leg. She looked to him and said, "By the way, thank you... for saving my life, Mister."

Walker gasped as she said that. He realized that she was honest and caring unlike any human he ever seen. He answered softly to her, "Your welcome, and my name is Warden Walker, but you may call me Walker."

"Pleased to meet you Walker. I'm Aurora." she answered back happily and before she knew it, she was done with the bandaging. "There. All done. How does it feel?"

Walker checked as he lifted the leg. "It's fine for now." He then tried to stand but with great difficulty, he could barely stand. Aurora helped him sit down on the chair.

"Easy! You probably need to stay off that leg for a few days. Why don't you rest up for tonight and we'll see in the morning" she told him. But as she headed for upstairs, Walker called up to her.

"Wait before you go, may I ask you a couple of questions?" Aurora wondered what the questions were and nodded to him agreeing to his terms.

"Why weren't you afraid of me? You knew I was a ghost, right?" he asked. Aurora thought about it and said.

"Truth is that... I always wished to see a real ghost with my own eyes ever since I read stories and articles about them. Many people thought I was crazy and different because I wanted to see something as scary as a ghost. I was mad when they told me that they were nothing but monsters. But I believed that ghosts are like humans with feelings, families, and lives almost like us. People only judged everyone from the outside and neglected anyone who was different. But not me, I only judge by the actions of others whether they are humans or not."

Walker was surprised at the answer and thought that Aurora was the most understanding person he ever met. He was deep in thought until Aurora interrupted him.

"So what was your other question?"

"Well, if you don't mind... Why were you named Aurora?" he asked. Aurora didn't expect someone, let alone a ghost to ask her that question. She smiled and answered.

"Curious, huh?" Walker nodded. "Well, on the night that I was born, my father noted an aurora borealis out the window shining in the night sky. Nobody knows why it appeared but my mom and dad thought that it was almost like magic. He named me Aurora in honor of the beauty and wonder of the aurora borealis. My parents wanted me to be happy, beautiful, and free like the northern lights. My mother always told me stories about how the aurora is actually the spirits of our ancestors watching over us and I always believed her. My parents also wanted me to smile all time because whenever things were tough, I could give life my best and smile to get through it. Crazy as it may sounds, they always seem to work."

Aurora sadly took a deep breath and continued. "When my parents died 4 years ago, I smiled through ear to ear all through their funeral. One of my relatives scolded me right there in front of everybody, saying that I was disrespecting their memory."

She frowned as small tears were forming. "All I was trying to do is fulfilling a promise I made to them to keep on smiling no matter what. But then again, maybe it was disrespectful, I don't know." She wiped her tears away and then he heard Walker chuckled.

"No. I think you were perfect."

Aurora giggled at his response and smiled.

"Good to know." She later said good night to Walker as she went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**That was a sweet ending. Boy, this was the longest chapter I have ever worked on! I will try to write the other chapters for my fans and readers out there. I accept reviews ideas and wishes, but no insults!**


	4. Between Two Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, its characters, and not even the song I added in it, only my OC'S**

**Here is chapter 4, finally! Sorry for the delay, got lots of exams but now I'm free till next week probably. This was very difficult for me to organize but I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 4: Between two worlds**

* * *

The morning sun was rising, the birds are chirping and the flowers were blooming everywhere. Everything was beautiful and peaceful after a stormy night.

Aurora had just woken up to check on her phantom guest. When she reached the living room, she saw that Walker was sleeping peacefully in the couch where he stayed last night.

Aurora smile in relieve to see him resting peacefully after the fight with the beast. She then got dressed to go out to do some chores, but not before she left something special for her guest.

A half hour had passed in the cabin and Walker was beginning to wake up. He looked around and realized that he was alone in the cabin. While he was getting up, he struggled because of his leg. Walker saw the neatly wrapped bandages around his leg.

'That battle with the beast would have been my last if it wasn't for her,' he thought. 'I wonder if she's still sleeping or outside doing something else'.

Walker then saw a small wooden table beside him. On the table, was a plate full of fruit and a blueberry muffin next to it. He also noticed a note that was addressed to him. He took the note and began to read.

_I thought that you might be hungry so I left you a treat. Forgive me if I don't know what ghosts like to eat. Anyway, hope you like it. _

_Enjoy!_

_Aurora _

Walker was surprised by this nice gesture. He then took the fruit and took a bite. He liked it but liked the muffin better. He wondered where she was and wanted to thank her, but struggled as he looked at his leg. Even though Aurora had bandaged it well, it still hurts. He was about to get up when he heard someone say:

"Need some help?" a soft voice asked as Walker turned and saw Aurora at the door with fresh berries in a basket in her arm. "I could lend you a hand or two if you want." she offered. Seeing her willingness to help had made him filled up with gratitude inside.

"I would like that. Thank you." He quietly said. Aurora went outside and brought a long stick that was sturdy and thick.

"I found this in the forest and I thought this might help." She gave it Walker who balance himself on it and used it to walk around easily despite his wounded leg.

"It works perfectly, I ...really appreciated all of this. But you don't have to, you know?" he said. He believed that it was unfair to make her to this stuff even though he does not deserve it. "You did save me, but you don't owe me anything."

I know. But I want to because it is the right thing to do." she answered kindly. "So, did you like the treat?"

"I admit it was... refreshing. Yes, I did." He saw that Aurora smiled knowing that she was pleased to hear that and then she asked:

"If you don't mind, may I ask you more about your world the Ghost Zone?"

Walker saw her face filled with curiosity and hope to know more about the ghost zone. He thought about it until he decided with a calm face.

"Where do I start?" he answered.

* * *

Walker had told Aurora all about the ghost zone. He told her that he was the vigilante warden of a large prison in the Ghost Zone, where he imprisons the inhabitants for most offenses. She listened through ear to ear everything Walker said with interest and wonder. He even told her many things such as the Christmas truce every ghost had every Christmas, the many ghosts that lived there and even the portals that appeared anywhere.

"So, there's even a ghost the control time? That's amazing!" she asked.

"He is. He goes by the name of Clockwork, master of time. He is the wisest, strongest, and, in my opinion, the oldest of all of us ghosts. He knows everything that will happen, anyone, and even see the twists and turns of one life's course might or might not take." He explained.

"WOW! I wish I could see your world and this Clockwork. He sounds like he's as old as time," she happily hoped. (LOL)

"Well, I must warn you though, he can surprise in ways you could not imagine." Walker warned.

"I don't care. He sounds like a nice person, uh... ghost, you know what I mean. Besides, I know how to respect my elders," she smiled which made Walker smiled in return.

* * *

Days had passed and Aurora was inside the cabin tending Walker's leg. While checking on the warden, Aurora happily told Walker that the leg had been healed completely fine.

She smiled with glee as she saw Walker trying to stand on both legs and saw that he could finally walk with ease. He then turned to see Aurora and walked towards her.

"Thank you. You did a great job with it." he then saw her frown a little and became worried. "What's wrong?"

"You know what? You can go home now," she said with a sad voice. "Remember, you said you would stay here to rest until your leg heals and not a moment longer."

Walker had forgotten all about their deal. He didn't expect to return to his home so soon. He was deep in thought until he noticed that Aurora was really sad. He sighed, "I could stay at least a couple of days..." Aurora gave a small laugh, "It would be nice, Walker. But you have to head back home. You have your job and home that needs you to keep in control."

Walker said, "Right. Of course..." He understood, but he didn't want to leave yet. She helped him recuperate from his injury and he's gotten attached to her since she saved him. He asked, "I guess I'll see you around, maybe?" Aurora smiled, "Yeah, we'll see." Aurora walked away towards her room, but Walker frowned as he watched. He knew that he had already thanked her, but something still felt...incomplete. He knew he had to do more, but what? He slowly turned to Aurora.

"You know what? I could spend the night here and we can go to the Ghost Zone tomorrow," he said. "I could give you the tour of the Ghost Zone. You did say that you wished to see to it with your own eyes, didn't you? If you don't mind, of course."

Aurora's face lit up a little when she heard his offer and before she knew it, her arms were around his torso. "YES! I mean, yes, I would like that" she said as she blushed, letting go from him.

Walker was shocked but then he blushed as well, turning his head in secret. "Then it's settled. We leave first thing tomorrow."

Aurora smiled. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Walker and Aurora were walking in the forest where they first met until they headed towards the ghost portal where it still lay.

"This is it. The entrance to the Ghost Zone, my home world." Walker said while offering a hand to Aurora who starred with wonder. "Are you ready?"

"I'm a little nervous about this" she said.

"Just hold on tight to my hand and stay close to me" he explained. Aurora then took his hand as both of them entered the Ghost Zone.

'It was incredible.' she thought as she was speechless by the sight before her eyes. The Ghost Zone was like an alternate form of reality, a home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm which was floating all around.

While Walker was showing Aurora around the Ghost Zone, he was explaining to her about all the doors she saw while flying with him. "Every door you see here it's like its own little world inside for the ghosts who live here. Some of them are rich and have lots of stuff and some don't. Over there 5 ghosts live in that door and the one next to it, just two. Most ghosts here are old and live alone and others have kids of their own."

They both landed on a floating rock which was a mile away from his prison. "Over there is where I live and work."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It must be a lot of work keeping your world in check."

"It is. Being a warden has its rewards, but also its tows as well" he admitted to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth...," he explained. "It will be nice... to have a family. To have someone to be with, to share good and bad moments with, to see their smiling faces whenever I get home from work, even sit back in a comfy chair. It will be nice, you know, to have a home with someone special to share with. I know that you just can't put a price nor rule on freedom like that."

There was silence between them as Aurora stared at him and smiled. Then she said "Well, my home is always open to you, if you don't mind the company."

Walker was shocked at what she said. Seeing her smile had made him feel all light as a feather and then he signed. "I think that we should go back. It's getting late."

She nodded as she didn't want to keep him waiting. Walker grabbed her hand and began to fly away from the prison. He was deep in thought about something that he wanted to say. He thought she should know about this, so he began.

"Aurora."

"Yeah?" she answered.

"There's something that I been meaning to tell you for some time now," he began. She continued to watch him as they flew away from his home.

"I'm listening" she said kindly.

"You see..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence, afraid to say anymore than he would have said to her. "Never mind, I'll tell you when we return to your world."

"OK." she quietly said curious to know what he wanted to say. They continued for a few more minutes until they flew through the ghost portal from whence they came.

* * *

**_-Back in the human world, in the forest-_**

"I never felt like this before and I never told anyone about my feelings until I met you," he admitted as he took a deep breath before he could continue. "A part of me believes that doing this would break over a hundred rules, but the other part says that he doesn't care one bit. I'm scared and still am because it's you, but you deserve to know what I think, no, how I feel about you."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Close your eyes, please, and keep them shut," he said.

Aurora closed her eyes and waited for Walker to tell her to open them. Suddenly what she felt now was beyond her dreams. Walker had leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Aurora's eyes went wide, but instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the moment.

Finally, Walker pulled away, letting the connection break briefly. "I'm sorry! I'm such a fool!" was all he could say.

"Walker, wait!" she tried to reason with him but was interrupted as he went on.

"Look at me, Aurora! Tell me what you see!" he said as he stared at her motionlessly and was afraid that she might reject him for being a ghost and kissing her.

"I am looking at you, and you know what I see? All I see is... you, the one person who I wish to be with and no one else. I don't care whether you are a ghost or a human, what I feel for you is real."

Walker's face lit up a little when he heard this. Aurora smiled, and then she began to sing.

**Aurora: **Two hopeful hearts Two lands apart Together there's no end to what our dream can start Like two eagles Soar as one upon the river of the wind With the promise of forever We will take the past and learn how to begin And we'll build a bridge of love Between two worlds.

Walker smiled at Aurora, and then decided to sing along.

**Walker: **With every kiss, we'll promise this We'll find a way to light the dawn of all we wish Across the stream of stars We'll reach an island in the sky With the moon to guide our way I know that we can find a home for you and I And we'll build a bridge of love Between two worlds

**Both: ** Miles and miles away

**Aurora: ** Though the journey takes us far Our love has found a place to stay

**Walker: ** If we believe

**Aurora: ** If we believe

**Walker: ** There is no sea

**Aurora: ** There is no sea

**Both: ** That's wide enough to keep us from our destiny

**Aurora: ** Like the snows of every winter melt And blossom into spring

**Walker: ** As the seasons pass we'll live as one

**Aurora: ** No matter what the years ahead may bring

**Walker: ** No night is long enough

**Aurora: ** To end this light that shines on us

**Both: ** We have built a bridge of love Between two worlds Yes, we have built a love Between two worlds

They finished singing, and then Walker turned his attention to Aurora. Walker placed his hand on the back of Aurora's head and softly pulled her head closer to his face. Aurora blushed as she leaned in and came within an inch of Walker's face.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before closing in and letting their lips touch.

It was heaven. It was a magical moment where two worlds unite in a single kiss.

Aurora allowed the kiss go from a smooch on the lips to a deep, passionate kiss in the mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. She hooked her arms around Walker's neck and she felt Walker's hands pull her even closer.

Finally, they had to separate from the lack of air. They hugged for several minutes under a full moon before Aurora broke the serene silence.

"Walker?" she spoke up softly, her voice muffled by Walker's chest.

"Hmm?"

Aurora looked up at him. "I was afraid that after you leave, I might never see you again. Now I know that I have to tell you how I truly feel about you." She took a breath and looked at his face with love and kindness.

"I love you."

After hearing those three most powerful words in life, it made Walker feel lighter than air. Holding her in his hands, he smiled genuinely and told Aurora, "I love you, too. Ever since you saved me, I knew you were special. I'll never leave you alone because we are simply meant to be."

He then kissed her again and both closed their eyes, wrapping their arms around each other as they enjoy the moment. The moment where two worlds become one.

* * *

**I will try to write more chapters for you readers out there. I accept reviews and ideas, but no insults!**

**The Song used: Between Two Worlds (Disney's "Pocahontas 2")**


	5. Birth of the Ghost Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters, only my OC'S**

**Here is chapter 5! **

**Warning: This is chapter is rated T for some love scenes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 5: Birth of the Ghost Children**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

_"He finally admitted to her of his true feelings he had of her. My mother knew that the world was full of mysteries, but his heart wasn't one of them."_

* * *

**-In the cabin at midnight-**

"Are you sure about this?" Walker had asked nervously to Aurora as they both sat in her bed while staring lovingly at each other.

He decided to spend the night in the cabin with her, and then leave to the Ghost Zone by morning. After they both admitted their love for each other, they decided to see each other every day. Aurora would stay in the cabin for the whole summer until autumn comes, then while she was attending at the university, he would visit her after finding a near ghost portal, of course.

She quietly said yes.

"Were you surprised or shocked when I told you my feelings?" Walker asked again. She nodded her head. "Are you leaving me?" She didn't say a word but she rapidly shook her head no.

"But you're trembling. Aren't you scared?" he stretched out his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"No, I'm not" she quietly said as she then looked at his eyes with a small smile. "Because it's you."

Walker leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly. They kissed for a long time and both of them lay down in bed and started to take off their clothes, sealing themselves as mates. **(Leaving it there)**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

_"Her beloved, my father, was a ghost from the Ghost Zone which not many humans know about but most of them feared it, especially its inhabitants. It was extremely rare for an encounter with a ghost, but to fall in love with one was even rarer that many ghosts thought it was impossible. He never had a family nor even knows if he even has one. He told her that even though he had no family, he had a job, loyal guards to help, and even some ghosts he would consider his friends, but he always kept everything to himself. Dad had lived in peace in the Ghost Zone, spending his life alone, until he met her."_

Aurora's eyes fluttered open. It was morning as she rose quietly and then she saw Walker resting on her bed. He quietly stirred in his sleep. They were both tired from their earlier activities.

_'I don't care._' Aurora thought as she watched him sleeping peacefully. _'I don't care who I share my life with. I want to spend the rest of my life with Walker, I love him and I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay by my side forever and I'm going to do the same for him.' _

Aurora smiled as she imagined what their future would bring. Only time could tell.

* * *

Many days have passed and Walker and Aurora's relationship grew even bigger each day. Every day they continued their daily lives but with slight changes. Whenever Walker finished his work in the Ghost Zone, he would always come back to be with Aurora where she would welcome him with dinner served, especially when she makes him her favorite rice balls and chicken kebabs which he enjoyed.

By now, almost every ghost already knows about Walker's relationship with a human girl. His guards were shocked at first, even his second in command couldn't believe it either when they told him, but in the end, they got used to it and continued with their work like nothing changed. How would any ghost know about this, you ask? Well, let's just say it was a wise little bird that told them, or should I say, one that knows when it is the right moment to tell them. **(Three guesses who)**

Aurora visited the Ghost Zone more often and knew most of the ghosts who lived there and the ghosts already grew to like her, such as Ghost Writer, who admired her love for reading and was willing to lend her some of his books; Pandora who took a quick liking to Aurora for her bravery and determination, and especially, Clockwork**. **

When Walker took her to see Clockwork, she was honored to meet the oldest but wisest ghost in the zone. Clockwork, of course, told her that he knew everything that was going to happen and that it was fate that she met Walker. Aurora grew to trust and depend on Clockwork that he was like a father figure to her. She even asked him about her future, but you know Clockwork, only responded that everything is at it should be at that all will be in good time.

Everything was going well for the both of them until one day, something changed.

* * *

One bright sunny morning, Aurora was in her room busy folding her laundry. While folding a shirt, she stopped sharply when she suddenly felt sick like a need to throw up. She got up and hurriedly to the bathroom. When she didn't get better, she decided to see the doctor for a check-up.

Later on, she headed towards the medic in town, but she wouldn't dare to go in and left in a hurry. Instead, she decided to go to the Ghost Zone to borrow some books from the Ghost Writer who welcomed her to his library. She then began her research on a specific topic.

Not far Clockwork was watching the whole thing from his time screens. He smiled as he saw Aurora reading in the library.

"It finally happened" he said. He then sends a telepathic message to Walker who was busy checking his rule book. "There is something you should know." Clockwork said as Walker listened.

After Aurora had finished reading, she carried her books, thanked Ghost Writer for letting her borrow them, and left. '_There is only one other person I should talk too_.' she thought but suddenly like magic, Clockwork appeared from his time portal.

"You wanted to see me, Aurora?" Clockwork smiled. Aurora gasped as he appeared out of nowhere. "Clockwork!" she answered. "How did you know I wanted to see you?"

"I know everything, my dear, even about what's happening to you." he said as he pointed at her books she was carrying. The titles of the books were_ Natural Child Birth_, _What to Expect from the First Year, and even How to Manage a Ghost Birth. _She looked at Clockwork with a sad face and explained her situation_._

"The nausea felt awful, so I went to the doctor today, but I was so scared that I couldn't schedule an appointment. If he saw the baby looked like a ghost, the doctor...he'll be shocked, right?"

Not far Walker was flying at full speed since he left his prison. After he heard the news from Clockwork, nothing would stop him from going to see Aurora.

"But what I'm really worried about is Walker. What if he doesn't want the baby because it is not a pure ghost?" she said as small tears were forming in her eyes.

Clockwork comforted her and said. "Aurora, you shouldn't worry about that, I'm sure that everything would be fine especially with your love and I should know."

"How can you?" she asked. Clockwork smiled and said. "You're about to find out right about... now." And at that moment, Aurora heard her name.

"AURORA!" she turned and saw Walker flying towards, grabbing her in a tight hug and spinning her around. She was shocked at the sudden hug but quickly got over and hugged her love and smiled.

"Clockwork told me everything." Walker said with Aurora in his arms. Aurora was surprised and looked at Clockwork who smiled and then disappeared in his time portal.

"He did?" she nervously asked. "Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Aurora, we're going to have a baby!" Walker half shouted happily.

"Does that mean you want the baby?" she asked happily.

"Of course I want the baby." Walker said as he kissed Aurora on the lips. "What makes you think I didn't?"

"I guess, because the baby might be born half human- half ghost. I was scared that you didn't want to have a baby like that." She groaned as she rested her head in his chest. Walker then lifted Aurora's face up softly with one of his hands until they were looking at each others' eyes. He softly said to her:

"I don't care what the baby looks like. I will love it forever because you know why? Because it is our child, the creation from which it will be born by our unbreakable love." He stoked her cheek and said "I love you, forever and always."

Aurora smiled as she answered "I love you too." Both of them shared a deep loving kiss, knowing that their family will grow even bigger.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

_Mom gave birth to me in the cabin they call home. No hospitals, and not even a midwife, and the only ones who help during the birth were Clockwork and Walker. My mom didn't want to risk what would happen when I arrive looking like a newborn ghost. So, they did it alone, bringing me into the world as the moon shone brightly in the night sky after the rain._

It has been almost 9 months since Aurora and Walker found out the wonderful news that they were going to be parents. Many of the ghosts celebrated once they heard the news as well. Soon the big day had arrived: the day the baby was going to be born. Clockwork knew the day finally came and telepathically told Walker that he should go to Aurora to be with her.

"It is time." Clockwork said to Walker as they both flew out of the Ghost Zone and into Aurora's cabin. It was raining that day and the ghosts found Aurora lying in bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily as the contractions started a while ago. Walker flew to Aurora to comfort her while Clockwork helped with the rest. It had been about 2 hours, and everything calmed down for a while. Aurora was so tired, but she wanted to stay up.

"Deep breaths, Aurora. I'm here for you." Walker softly said to her. "I know..." Aurora said quietly. She was in pain, but refused to scream no matter what.

Walker was holding Aurora's hand the whole time and still was. Soon enough, Aurora was going back into labor. She squeezed Walker's hand so tight, but he didn't mind.

"You're doing great, Aurora. One more big push ought to finish it. The baby's almost here." Clockwork said.

The thunder outside was loud, so loud that it shook the room, which made it harder for everyone. After two long painful hours, the wails of a newborn baby were heard, and suddenly the rain and thunder stopped.

The baby looked like its mother. It had bluish black hair and peach skin. Clockwork immediately took the baby into the other room to clean it up. Walker and Aurora were so happy they were parents, but they wondered whether the baby is a boy or a girl. Clockwork came back into the room, holding the baby in his arms wrapped in a warm blanket. Walker and Aurora smiled.

"Congratulations, you two. She's a beautiful baby girl!" Clockwork announced.

He handed the new baby girl to Aurora. She took the little girl into her arms, and held her close. She smiled as the baby opened her eyes. They were blue just like her mom's. She was the exact image of Aurora.

"Hello, sweetie" she said to her new daughter. "Welcome to the world. There's someone I want you to meet." Aurora smiled at Walker and held the baby up to him. Walker smiled as he accepted the baby who cooed and grabbed Walker's finger with her tiny hands.

"She's perfect." Walker happily said as she looked at his new daughter with love.

"What should we call her, Aurora?" Walker asked.

Aurora thought for a moment until she saw that her daughter had a birthmark on her left cheek which looked like a crescent moon which gave her an idea. "I was thinking I really like... Luna."

"Luna." Walker said happily. "I think that's perfect." Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep. Walker gently passed his daughter back to Aurora. Walker put his arm around Aurora and she leaned on him. Clockwork smiled at the sight before he disappeared to the Ghost Zone to leave those two alone.

"I'm so thankful that she's healthy." She happily said while watching Luna sleep.

"Yeah, healthy and beautiful just like her mother." Walker agreed.

"I hope she has a gentle heart." Aurora hoped.

"And a good mind to go with it." Walker finished for her.

"What will she grow up to be?" She asked.

"Whatever she wants, she can be anything, because for her the sky's the limit." Walker smiled.

"All I want for her is for her to be happy. That's my wish for her." She saw her baby stirred softly in her arms before falling asleep.

"Then it's up to us to make it come true. Together, we'll take care of her until she grows up, this I promise." Walker told his mate who smiled at him.

"I love that idea."

* * *

A year later, Walker was playing with Luna who is a one year old and already learned to walk, more or less.

Luna and her father were outside laughing and enjoying their father/daughter time as Aurora watched from the porch. She smiled at the sight as she rubbed her tummy which was swollen to the limit. She was heavy with her second child. When the parents heard the news about another baby, they couldn't be any prouder that they already are.

When winter came, their second child was born. Aurora gave birth to a healthy baby boy and had unique features. He was born with peach skin, blue eyes, but his hair was pure white. He was definitely his father's son and they named him Chinook, a small unique name for a small unique child.

Walker was the happiest ghost in the zone. He had a loving mate, two beautiful children, and a wonderful family to live in.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**I'll accept anything, except insults! Finally the children were born and I hope you like the names I gave them.**

**Luna for the girl because of her birthmark and for the moon that appeared the night she was born.**

**Chinook for the boy because I wanted to give him a unique name. It is an Alaskan name and it means "Snow eater" in other languages.**


	6. A Tragic Day

**Listen I know that this chapter is delayed, but I had trouble creating this chapter and to organize it. I got to warn you that I'm not a good writer but that doesn't stop me from trying! Hope you understand that. Anyway here's chapter six!**

**Warning: This is chapter is rated T for sad scenes, blood, and death.**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 6: A Tragic Day**

* * *

**-In Clockwork's tower-**

**Clockwork's POV**

I watched their happy moment from one of my time screen and I must admit. This made me feel very warm despite being a ghost. It has been a few days since young Chinook was born and now both children are finally here. Though they are still very young, they will do great things in the future for the fate of both worlds rest in their hands. I should know, then again, I know everything and sometimes it can be a curse.

It has been many years since the last halfa was born, but these two will bring birth of a new age.

I, like all the others, awaited the birth of these children of whom the prophecies foretold. But as I feared, the Eon Lord heard the prophecies as well. I should have hidden the children and their parents long before, but I... I thought we were ready. I thought they were safe... oh, how I wish that were true.

**Third Person POV**

Suddenly Clockwork felt something surging as his clocks chimed and gonged loudly like a warning that something is coming. His tower shook loudly as he looked around until he saw an observant coming.

"Save them! The dark ghosts have come!" The Observant ordered the time master who quickly sends a telepathic message to Walker.

* * *

It was a snowy night in the cabin. The children were sleeping in their crib beside their parents who were sleeping peacefully together. Walker then suddenly woke up as soon as he received Clockwork's message.

"Walker, the dark ghosts are attacking!"

"WHAT? But that's impossible!" Walker panicked.

"I want you and Aurora to take your children and meet me in the Ghost Zone. Protect them, no matter what!" Clockwork ordered. Walker then woke Aurora.

"Aurora, wake up!" he shook her awake.

"What's wrong, Walker? It's late. Has the baby waked up?" She drowsily asked.

"No, but there's no time! Get dressed and I'll get the children!" Walker ordered.

"What do you mean!? What's happening?" she worried. Walker responded as he grabbed Luna and Chinook who were still sleeping.

"Something's happening in the Ghost Zone. Clockwork just warned me about it and ordered us to take the children to him so that he could protect them and I must gather my men."

"If you're going, then I'm going with you" she answered.

"No, it's too dangerous! I want you to run into the forest and hide."

Aurora puffed her cheeks in anger. She wanted to help and that's all she wanted to do. In her eyes Walker didn't understand that. "Why won't you let me come?! After all we been through, you're going to leave me here?! I can protect you and our children! I thought you of all people would understand." She said as tears were forming.

"I do understand, Aurora, but that doesn't change anything." Walker told her.

"But Walker-!" She gasped when he gently kissed her and hugged her.

"I'm truly sorry my love. But I cannot risk you getting hurt! I only ask you to stay safe until I return. Can you do that for me?" he pleaded to Aurora who was struggling to keep her tears from falling.

"Yes" she whispered. They both leaned forward, brushing their lips against one another. Surely they had kissed before, but none of them was ever this soft, or tender, nor was it filled with deep passion. They slowly pulled away from each other and opened their eyes.

"Be safe." Walker said but before he could leave, Aurora grabbed his arm.

"Wait. If these so called dark ghosts are attacking in the Ghost Zone, the kids will be in even more danger. We can't risk that!"

"What do you recommend?" Walker asked as Aurora thought for a moment then had an idea, but it was risky.

* * *

**-In the Ghost Zone-**

Walker was flying as fast as he could towards his prison. Luckily his second in command had already gathered his men outside as Walker arrived.

"What are your orders, Walker?" the second in command, Bullet, has asked.

"Alright. Bullet, I want you to take half of my strongest men and secure all the portals so that no dark ghosts can escape! The rest of you will follow me! No exceptions!" Walker ordered.

"YES SIR!" They all agreed to their leader. While Bullet left towards the portals, Walker and his men flew towards Clockwork's tower.

* * *

When Walker got to the tower, Clockwork was their waiting for him.

"The children?" he asked. Walker explained everything that happened to the master of time.

Aurora told him that it would be best for her to take the children to safety as the Ghost Zone will be unsafe for the children to be there. Walker didn't agree to this at first, but knowing Aurora's determination and stubbornness, he agreed. Clockwork had listened to his every word and spoke.

"Knowing Aurora, she will do anything to protect the kids and she must. The forces of the Eon Lord know of their existence and will not rest until they witness their demise. Walker, we must be prepared for the worst should it come soon."

"Clockwork, you don't suppose that we survive this?" Walker worried. "I understand your fears, Walker, but I can't know for certain. What I do know is that there would dark times ahead and we must be ready for it."

Before Walker should ask more, his communicator activated and he heard Bullet's voice from it.

"Walker, one of the dark ghosts has escaped through the ghost portal! We couldn't stop it!" As he listened, Walker thought before he suddenly realized something.

"Tell me which portal did it go through?!" he questioned his general.

"_The _portal!" he shouted.

"No..." Walker flew at a speed of light away from the tower as Clockwork watched worried as he quietly said.

"May the ancestors look after us and keep all of us safe." Clockwork sadly knew exactly which portal they went: Aurora's home.

* * *

Aurora was running through the forest until she stopped near a river at the edge of a waterfall to catch her breath. In her arms Luna and Chinook are still sleeping peacefully, despite everything that's happening, and she smiled as she hugged them for warmth and protection.

She waited for Walker with her bow and arrows as the night went by. She hoped for his safety as well as the well being of the Ghost Zone. She wishes to help them but her babies are her top priorities.

Suddenly she heard a twig snapped. She looked around but didn't see anything. She then took her children and hid them in a hole at the bottom of a tree as she went out with her weapon.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she cried out. "Walker, is that you?" But no answer came.

When she was about to return to the children, she saw a shadow looming over her. When she turn around all she saw was a big, pure black, humanoid ghost with fangs, green eyes and a dark aura around it. The dark ghost roared and prepared to attack as Aurora readied herself with her weapon.

* * *

Walker made it out of the Ghost Zone in a flash and hurried to the forest to search for his mate. Accompanying him was Bullet who wanted to redeem himself for not stopping the dark ghost from escaping. They made it to the middle of the forest as they wondered where Aurora is.

"Aurora, can you hear me? Say something!" Walker called out.

"You don't suppose that the monster has found them, do you?" Bullet wondered.

"Do not even think about it!" But before Walker could argue, they heard a scream coming not far from where they are.

"AURORA!" Walker called out as he flew until he found Aurora struggling to get up from the ground. "Aurora!"

"Walker, No! You got to get out of here!" Aurora warned him. "What?"

"The ghost! Look behind you!" Walker turned to see the ghost roaring as he was petrified from fear. But before the beast could attack, Bullet distracted it.

"Hey, demon! Come on! Over Here!" Bullet shouted as he blasted it with his weapon. "Come on, Demon! Come this way!" The angry beast came towards Bullet while Walker helped Aurora.

"Where are the kids?" Walker asked.

"They're over there in the hollow tree. They are safe for now, but we must help him." Aurora grabbed her arrows and ran towards the monster while Walker followed.

Bullet attacked the beast head on, but the beast dodged the attack and knock Bullet in to the river.

"Bullet!" Walker ran and grabbed Bullet's hand before he drifted away. "Just hold on!"

"Come on, Pull!" Bullet yelled as they struggled.

Aurora was busy shooting arrows at the beast and dodging his attacks until she heard Walker yell. She quickly turned to see them in trouble, but then the beast attacked and clawed her side as she screamed in pain.

"AAAHHHH!" Walker turned to see Aurora on the ground but before he could react, he suddenly heard the babies crying from their hiding place. After pulling Bullet out of the water, Walker flew towards his babies to comfort them as Bullet came to check on Aurora. The beast also heard the cries and went towards them to kill them.

Aurora weakly stood up as pain came to her. She saw her side bleeding heavily from the attack but she only cared for her family's safety. As the beast came closer to them, it looks like it's over for them.

Then Aurora saw a big boulder at the edge of the waterfall and thought a plan. Weakly, she grabbed a vine from a tree and wrapped around her arrow while aiming it towards the beast. She weakly ordered Bullet:

"Bullet, wrap the vine around the boulder! Then, on my command, push it over the waterfall." Bullet did as he was ordered.

Deciding there is no other option, she shoot the arrow at the beast's chest and tied the vine around it. "NOW!" she yelled as Bullet quickly used all his strength to push the bolder over the waterfall, causing the beast to fall and Aurora falls with it. Walker could only watch as the tragic scene happened before his eyes.

"AURORA!"

* * *

Walker and Bullet were carrying the babies as they flew down the waterfall. They looked around until they saw the dark ghost floating lifeless at the bottom of the falls, but no sign of Aurora.

"AURORA! Where are you?" Walker cried out as Bullet searched further down.

"Walker!" Bullet shouted. Walker suddenly saw Aurora lying down at the bank.

"Watch the children, Bullet." Walker ordered as he ran toward her who was barely breathing. He knelt down on his knees and pulled her closer to him.

"Aurora? Can you hear me? Speak to me!" Aurora coughed a little and groaned softly as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Walker?" she weakly said.

"I'm here, my love."

"The babies! Are they safe?" Aurora asked. "Yes, they're both fine thanks to you."

"I'm glad especially now since I will be leaving this world." Walker gasped as he heard what she said.

"No... No. You're going be alright, Aurora. We'll find help and we can be happy." Walker cried as tears were forming.

"As much as I love that, I'm not sure I can." she said softly as tears were forming as well.

"Yes, you can! You have to! I can't take care of them by myself."

"I have faith that you will succeed." Aurora smiled as she took her moon necklace off and handed it to Walker. "I want you to give this to Luna when she is old enough. That way a part of me will always be with her. It has been handed down to the eldest daughter in my family for generations."

Walker stared at the necklace and then turns to his dying mate. "I promise that I will give it to her."

Aurora struggled to lift her hand to his cheek, stroking it gently. Walker placed his hand over it as tears fell. "Please, don't do this. Don't leave us."

"I will always be with you in spirit, watching you from above. I have no regrets. I have two beautiful children and fell in love with the handsomest ghost I ever know. Those memories will always be dear to me."

"But I want you here with me." Walker sadly said. "I love you. I love you, Aurora."

Aurora sadly smiled as she said. "I love ... you too, my love." She slowly rose to him and kissed Walker deeply on his lips as Walker kissed her back, not wanting to stop. They both softly separated from their loving kiss as Aurora looked at the horizon as the sun rose to the dawn.

"Walker, Luna, Chinook, you given me so much joy; so much to be proud of. You made my life whole." she finally said with her last breath.

Walker stared wide-eyed at Aurora's lifeless body. "Aurora! Wake up! _Please_ wake up! Don't go, please Aurora!"

But there was no response. Her eyes were closed and her face looked calm. She was dead.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Walker pulled her body closer and started sobbing. Bullet saw everything that happened from afar and sadly hung his head low.

No matter how hard Walker cried, sadly Aurora won't be come back.

She was gone.

* * *

**OMG! Writing this chapter has broke my heart and nearly killed me! T T**

**RIP Aurora**

**Aurora will always be remembered. I know that she never be forgotten. But don't worry. There's more to the story. Now the real story will begin! Please reviews, ideas, and comments are accepted but no insults.**


	7. Raising the Ghost Children

**Finally, here's chapter seven! To all of my viewers and visitors out there, I had decided to divide my story into a trilogy so that I don't have to write so many chapters in one story. I hope you guys understand that, especially with the college works and me studying almost all the time. But don't worry, the story will be finished as soon as I can. **

**Anyway Enjoy! **

**Warning for some drama scenes!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 7: Raising the Ghost Children**

* * *

**-In the Ghost Zone-**

Walker slowly flew in the Ghost Zone while carrying his two children who were sound asleep in his arms. He was in pain of losing his mate by the attack of the dark spirits. Just the thought of it has made him weak and unhappy.

After Aurora's death, he buried her near her cabin and made a tombstone with words saying: "_Aurora, A true hero, courageous, faithful and loyal, and loving wife and mother. May your spirit live on forever." _

He finally reached his home which was not far from the prison. He went towards his bedroom and placed the babies in their crib which he bought from the cabin. As he sat quietly on his bed while watching the children, he heard a time portal opening. Clockwork suddenly appeared out of the portal alongside the Ghost Writer and Bullet feeling concern for the warden.

"Clockwork?" Walker asked surprisingly.

"Excuse me, Walker, I hope we're not intruding, but, well I... we just had to come. I told everyone about what happened." He sadly admitted as he shifted from a baby into an old man. They all looked at the kids with worry.

"Poor little fellas. So young to be without their mother. Well, if we could be of any help..." the Ghost writer offered but sighed as he was about to leave.

"Wait. I could use your help. Try to find me a suitable home or family to raise them." Walker sadly said.

"Yes, of course! Yes." The Ghost Writer said as all of the ghosts rubbed their chins as they thought about it.

"Hmm, well, with the recent attack, many ghosts would be busy repairing the damage." Bullet said.

"Not to mention humans don't know anything about raising half ghost children. In fact, they are terrified of them." Ghost Writer explained.

Then Clockwork had an idea, shifting into a young man. "Perhaps you could..."

"Me?" Walker shocking asked. The three ghosts nodded as they agreed to it, unlike Walker. "You know as well as I do, I'm the warden and wardens looked after their prisons and keep everything in order. Mothers care for the young."

"Yes, but you **_are_** their father and circumstances being what they are. Besides, you're all they got left in the world and they need **you**. Aurora would have wanted that." Clockwork explained it to Walker who signed.

"All right, I'll do it... for Aurora and them." He calmly answered.

"Excellent! After all, who better raise the ghost children than the father himself?" Clockwork smiled as he left in his portal.

"Bullet, I want you to watch over the prison until I return. I need to watch over them as they grow up." Walker ordered his second in command.

"Are you sure about this, Walker?" Bullet asked.

"I made a promise to Aurora before she died, the promise to take care of our kids should anything happens to her. I'm willing to keep it with my life." Walker surely said.

And with that Bullet sighed then smiled at him. "Yes sir!" Then he left. Only the Ghost Writer was left and asked.

"But wait, what about the children?"

"What about them?" Walker questioned the writer.

"They are half human _and_ half ghost. Won't they realize the truth one day? What if they go to the human world?"

"Not on my watch! To keep them safe, they must never know what they truly are, even if it means that they'll never leave the Ghost Zone. From this moment they shall be known as ghosts." Walker ordered. "In fact, there will be some big changes around the zone. I will double the security, guards, even rules in order to protect them."

The Ghost Writer nodded. "I understand. Take care, Walker." He said as he left them alone.

Later, Walker had spent all the time mourning for his loss. _'Why did you have to go? We need you... I need you. What would I do without you?'_ He thought as a tear fell down his cheek and Walker didn't bother to hold back the ones that followed as he sobbed all through the night.

* * *

_Walker was dreaming that he was somewhere in a meadow filled with flowers. He then turned to see Aurora smiling at him. _

_"Aurora!" Walker joyfully called her. But then stopped as he saw Aurora slowly turning around and started walking away._

_"Wait. Don't Leave!" Walker pleaded but Aurora kept on until she was out of sight._

_"COME BACK!"_

Walker suddenly awoke from the dream he had while sleeping on his desk. It's been a day since Aurora passed away and he still couldn't get over the loss.

He then went over his drawers and took out a photo that he kept. The photo was Aurora while smiling sitting on the porch of her cabin. She gave it to him for their one year anniversary present.

From his shirt pocket, he took out the moon necklace that Aurora gave him before she died. One day, Luna would be wearing that when she's old enough. He sadly watched his two precious treasures sleeping as he walked over to the babies' crib.

_'Take good care of our children.' _He thought she heard him say that in the dream as she walked away_. _

"I promise. That's what I will do, my love. I will protect them as long as I live." He said that as a few tears dropped from his face but sadly smiled at his babies.

* * *

**Narrator's** **POV**

_I don't remember all the details but I know that he had his hands filled with us. _

* * *

"Play now!" a cranky two year old Luna ordered Walker. She had hair just an inch away from her shoulders and was wearing a simple white dress.

"Not now, Luna. Maybe later." Walker responded as he was busy preparing Chinook's bottle.

"Play now!" she yelled louder.

"Look! I'm sorry, but..."

"PLAY NOW!" She yelled as she transformed into her ghost half.

"Luna!" he sternly said as she ran off into a corner of the kitchen waiting for him to finish. Then she flew to the living room like an active toddler that she is.

* * *

**Narrator's** **POV**

_Dad said that I change into my ghost half whenever I get cranky which happen a lot according to him. I had an active personality and no matter how hard I tried, I never stay in one spot. My brother Chinook is calm and quiet and hardly crawled at all. Between the two of us, Dad had to put his job on hold in order to raise us. Many of his friends agreed to offer plenty of support to help raise us._

* * *

Walker sighed. "Okay, that's it!" He then served a small plate of cookies. "Why don't you have a snack? A few cookies, all right?" Luna happily came a sat down to eat. Walker checked the temperature of the bottle and smiled. "Perfect."

While Luna rapidly ate the cookies, Walker picked up his one year old son, who was wearing blue pajamas, and fed him the bottle.

During the year that passed since the kids had come to live in the ghost zone, there had been many changes.

Walker had become a bit obsessed with the security and rules to ensure his kids' safety. Many ghosts helped him a lot to take care of the babies. The Lunch Lady provided milk and food for the infants, Pandora offered extra pairs of hands especially for babysitting whenever Walker needed to work, Ghost Writer gave Walker some books with pointers of raising halfas and ghost children, and even Clockwork had done his part_, _after all, he_ is _the kid's godfather. But the greatest change of all was the day that the kids transformed into their ghost half.

Luna's ghost form had neon green eyes, bright blue hair, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a silver bodysuit with long cerulean gloves, belt, and boots. Chinook's ghost form has silver hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin (almost white). He wore a white shirt with black gloves, belt, shoes, and jeans.

* * *

_**Narrator's** **POV**_

_Ghost or humans, we didn't know how to be even yet. And us switching between the two didn't make figuring out any easier, for us or dad. _

* * *

Taking care of the children wasn't an easy task for anyone. Luna caused a lot of trouble during the day due to her curiosity. One time, while her father worked in the prison, she practically destroyed her father's living room by making the mess of a lifetime with her ghost powers. Boy, what a shocking surprise he received when he got home!

Chinook on the other hand, was troublesome during the night. Most of the time, he would just cry and cry. All Walker could do was to rub his back until he tired himself out, even if it took all night. It didn't leave Walker any time to take care of himself and whenever his children gave him a moment's peace, he would nod off in seconds.

Luckily for Walker, babies don't stay babies forever. As the years go by, the children grew up and learned many things. They still haven't mastered their powers completely but they will in time. Both have the same abilities as many ghosts have such as intangibility, flight, overshadow, etc., but later on, Chinook gain the ability to transform into a silver wolf which was a surprise for his family. He loved being a wolf, wild and free. Luna soon learns telekinesis which was helpful during chores.

One day, when Luna and Chinook were 11 and 10 years respectively, they were playing one day until Chinook stopped and saw a small bundle of fur near a bush. He looks into it and watched in awe.

It was a little ghost wolf pup. It had black fur with neon green patches around its eyes, neon green hair on top of its head that rolls down to its neck and a gray underbelly.

Feeling bad for it, he took the pup into his arms and carried it towards his father and almost tackled him in excitement.

"Look, Father! Look what I found!"

Walker looked at the pup with a surprised look. "Where did you get it?"

"He was all alone out there. He probably doesn't have a home or family. So I was wondering... Can he stay with us please?" He asked with a pleading face that it's hard to say no to.

"Son, it's a wolf and wolves belong in the wild." Walker sternly explains to him.

"I know, but he's just a puppy and he needs Me." he said as the puppy licked his face with its puppy eyes. "I promise to take care of him and Luna can help, too!"

"Please, daddy! We always wanted a pet!" Luna begged.

"Not you, too!" Walker sighed as he explained. "Owning a pet, let alone a wolf, it's a huge responsibility. It isn't something you could just put off until later when it's more convenient. You have to feed it, give it plenty of water, take him for walks, and a lot of other stuff."

"Don't worry! We can manage just like you managed to take care of us when we were babies." Luna answered.

"Oh. I don't know." Walker said but then he looked at their big pleading eyes and felt his expression soften. He couldn't say no to them when they look at him so innocently. It was one of the things that he loves about them - their sweet nature and willing to care for the weak. They were exactly like their mother when she was alive.

"Very well. You can keep the pup. But only if you promise to take good care of it and if you let me help, of course." Walker smiled.

"YAY!" the children cheered.

"What should we call him?" Chinook wondered as the pup wagged his tail.

"Well, you found him. I think you should decide, brother. Right, Papa?" Luna said as Walker agreed. Chinook thought a moment until he chose a perfect name.

"His name is Buck. I read a book called "Call of the Wild" that Ghost writer gave me for my birthday last year. Buck was a dog who worked with humans until he received his freedom living with wolves. Because Buck was strong, loyal and brave that I want to name this pup in honor of him."

"I think it's perfect. Buck it is." Walker said as he petted the pup. "He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

The children happily played with Buck while Chinook chased his sister as a wolf too. They all laughed and run around all day until their father called it a day.

On their way home, Walker had asked "Listen kids, if you could only be one thing, which form would you choose from the two?"

The two kids confusingly tilted their heads. "What do you mean, Daddy? I like both of them because they are me same as Chinook's." Luna asked.

"Well, nothing important really, but as you grow older, you going to make that choice one day. I want you to have the freedom to choose but most of all, be happy with who you are, not with what you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad!" Both kids answered happily as they returned home with Buck in their arms as a new member of the family.

* * *

**Aaaww! This is one of my sweetest chapter, sad but sweet. Please review ASAP. Also I'm willing to accept some ideas.**


	8. Out into the Human World

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Here's chapter eight! ****Enjoy! **

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 8: Out into the Human World**

* * *

**-In the Ghost Zone-**

There were two young ghosts playing hide and go shriek (scary version of hide and seek). One was small with green hair, pale skin, green eyes, freckles, buck tooth, wearing a pirate costume named Youngblood while the other one was gray and white with grey eyes, wearing school clothes, a bow tie, and big glasses who goes by the name of Sidney Poindexter.

Both were sneaking off in different hiding places snickering when they did. Then they slowly walk backwards not noticing until they bump into each other and slowly turn and yelled.

"AAAHHH!" they yelled in surprise and fainted. When they got up, Sidney pointed out.

"Right. Who ever knew a game of hide and go shriek could be so terrifying?"

Suddenly they heard a growl and shivered in fear. They saw a wolf running near them. Rustling was heard in the other direction and another wolf appeared. Both wolf shadows grew closer to the petrified ghosts who feared the worst. Youngblood and Sidney were hugging each other in fear as the wolves pounce on them.

"AAAHHH!" they yelled as both wolves jump on them and both happily howled at their victory. Youngblood opened one eye and saw that the big black wolf on top of him was no other than Buck who grew older. He laughed as Buck licks him.

"Stop! Stop it, Buck! That tickles!" Youngblood laughed. Sidney was surprised that nothing happened to him and saw a silver wolf on top of him and the wolf spoke.

"It looks like we win again, Sid!"

"No fair, Chinook! You nearly scared us to death!" Sidney argued as the wolf morphed back into a fifteen year Chinook. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with red gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and blue sneakers. His white hair grew and has strong arms and legs.

"I think we're a little late for that." Chinook laughed. "Hey Luna, did you see that? Another victory for us siblings and Buck!" Chinook called out to his sixteen year old sister who flew down from above in her ghost form until she transformed into her other form. She's wearing a long sleeve white shirt, dark blue jeans, and cerulean sneakers.

"I can see that. Victory motto?" she asked.

"Victory motto." Chinook agreed as they chanted their motto.

"SISTER AND BROTHER, WE'RE THERE FOR EACH OTHER!" They both cheered as they high fived and fist bumped.

The children laughed and have a lot of fun until they heard someone shouting coming over to them.

"Okay, Okay already! Knock off that rough housing!" It was the Ghost Writer who came over shouting at Luna and Chinook.

"Aaww! No fair!" Luna groaned as they started to walk away when Ghost Writer shouted.

"Chinook, Luna! How can I babysit you if you won't sit? You don't sit nowhere for more than five seconds!"

"That's _anywhere, _Writer." Luna corrected him as the young boys laughed along.

"What's anywhere? Don't try to confuse me, young lady. I'm your babysitter and I demand respect!" Ghost Writer sternly said.

Chinook rolled his eyes and responded. "Writer, since we're not babies anymore, we don't need a babysitter and you can tell that to our father."

"Well, that's too bad because you'll always be my babies, no matter how old you both are." Walker suddenly came from behind them, surprising his kids.

Chinook scoffed at his father's saying while Luna groaned and then said "You're hopeless. Let's get out of here, guys." Luna transformed into her ghost half while Chinook turned into a wolf and run towards his sister.

Before she flew off to play with her brother and friends, she turn to her father and said "What's going to happen when we grow up and have our own lairs, huh, Papa? Who are you going to baby then?" She smiled and left as the boys followed her.

"They're good kids." Walker proudly said with a smile as he watched them leave.

"Good, yes. Kids, no. At their age, they should have known about their true heritage by now." Ghost Writer reminded Walker.

"When the right time comes, they'll find out who they are and what they're meant to be." Walker said calmly as he walked away until Ghost Writer asked.

"Yes, but when the right time comes, will you tell them?" When Walker didn't answer, he continued on. Writer groaned "I hope so."

* * *

**Clockwork's POV **

-In Clockwork's tower-

Luna and Chinook had lived in the Ghost Zone for fifteen years being watched over by their father and everyone else, especially me. At first, the observants feared them for they thought that they will bring nothing but trouble and destruction ever since the attack, but I make sure that they're safe from harm and the threats from the one-eyed pests.

Being their godfather, I had watched over them for some time now and knew that the time for revealing everything will come very soon.

The children love their life here in the Zone and its inhabitants, and the ghosts love the kids as well. They even had great mentors as well:

Ghost writer was their teacher in reading, writing, and all sorts of literature. Pandora had taught them combat and self defense. Technus was their math and technology mentor, even though he tends to prolong the class with his blabbering mouth of his. Even Skulker, Ember and Johnny 13 helped as well. Johnny taught Chinook how to be faster on foot, Skulker taught Luna how to fly even though Chinook tried but couldn't, so he always ran, and Ember entertained them with music of course, and it was fun especially when the children sang in harmony (or howl while Chinook's a wolf in this case).

As for Luna and Chinook, they, like all of us, accepted the world into which they had been raised, believing they were one of them. Two small, unique one of them, true, but one of them nonetheless.

All I hope is that they are ready for anything that will happen to them soon.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The boys were just lying on a floating platform bored out of their minds while Luna wondered what to do. "How about we prank the observants? That's fun." She asked.

"We did that yesterday, remember? We got them tarred and feathered. They're probably still are." Chinook snickered. "I know! We could have a race."

"We're too tired and when it comes to running, you'd win and when it comes to flying, Luna wins." Sidney explained.

Then Youngblood had an idea. "How about we play..." But before he could finish, Chinook interrupted.

"If you're going to say dress up, play cowboys, pirate attack, or astronaut adventure, we don't want to hear about it."

Youngblood frowned and was about to say another idea until he was interrupted again.

"Or Ninja battle." Chinook finished while Youngblood stay quiet.

Sidney finally suggested "I can't believe I'm saying this but, how about another game of hide and go shriek, minus the shriek?"

"Hide and seek it is, so let's play. NOT IT!" Luna cried out.

"NOT IT!" both Sidney and Youngblood cried out.

Chinook sighed. "Ok, I'm it. You better hide." So everyone else hid as he counted. "...eight, nine, ten... ready or not, here I come!" Chinook sniffed for any scent and listened for any sound for his sharp senses are doom to the extreme with the help of Buck, of course. It took less than a minute to find Sidney who hid behind a rock.

"One, two, three on Sidney!"

"Oh come one! How come you always find me first?" he frowned.

"Maybe next time, get a better hiding place or a bigger rock." They laughed and went to find the others. Buck found Youngblood next who hid in one of the floating doors but still hadn't found Luna. Still, Chinook wasn't a quitter and listened for his sister. He heard her giggling on top of a tree not far from where they are.

"Ha! I see you, big sis." He pointed at her.

"Well, seeing and catching are two different things, little bro." And she flew off faster than you could realize.

"Yeah, you better run... or fly, in this case. Come on, guys." Chinook called to his friends who followed. They managed to catch up to Luna who flew up to a lower platform from where the boys were.

"What's the matter, little bro? You can't fly?" She taunted her brother who growled. "Ahh, that's right you walk everywhere. Mmm, that's too bad."

Chinook growled. "That's it! You're toast when I catch you!" Luckily for him, he was a good jumper, so he jumped high onto the edge and ran after her with Buck at his side.

Sidney sighed at the scene and spoke to Youngblood. "It's always a contest with those two. I don't care who wins this game, I just want to have fun."

"Well, we should follow them! Maybe we'll discover a new place or even see those two fight. Wonder who'd win?"

"From the looks of things, Luna's in the lead and Chinook will probably be doing her chores for a week as a price." Sidney explained as they both laughed and went on.

* * *

**-At the Ghost Portal-**

Luna flew until she suddenly stopped. The boys and Buck soon caught up to her who were out of breath.

"Hey why did you stop? Ready to give up or... Whoa!" Chinook managed to say for he was amazed of what he was seeing before his eyes: a ghost portal.

"Well, that's it, then. A dead end. Let's go back and maybe have a snack or two." Sidney said worriedly, hoping that the others follow.

"What is it?" Chinook asked.

"That is a ghost portal and it's none of our concern." Sidney explained.

"But where does it lead to?" Luna asked curiously and came closer to it to take a look inside of it. "I want to see what's on the other side."

"Hey, sis, that's cheating! You know Dad said that we're not even allowed to be near those things, let alone into one!" Chinook then imitated his father. "_That's against the rules, remember?"_

"Yeah! Besides, the human world is not much of a big deal, except for the humans. They're fun to scare!" Youngblood, before he knew it, realized what he just said isn't what he should say and Sidney slapped his forehead while he groaned. "Oops."

"So, that's where it leads." Luna eagerly said. "And you two have been to that world, didn't you?"

"Once or twice. But Walker forbade both of you to go through it and you know it!" Sidney said.

"But I just want to take a peek." Luna whined. "Besides we could turn invisible and nobody would see us! What father doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Sis, I don't know about this."

"Come on, bro! We will just go through it, take a look around and we'll return home faster than you can say _prison break!"_

Chinook then thought for a moment until he reluctantly agreed. "All right. But only a tiny look and then go back before dad finds out. And if he does, remember, it was your idea!"

Luna smiled and jumped though the portal followed by Chinook, Buck, Youngblood and Sidney. They found themselves in a downstairs basement filled with lots of lab equipment and ghost technology.

"Funny, I thought the human world would be a lot bigger." Luna said.

"We just haven't been outside yet. Follow me!" Youngblood said as he turned invisible and flew out of the basement. The others turned invisible as well and followed Youngblood.

They landed on the roof of the house that they just left. The house was big with a huge station on top and a sign that says _"Fenton Works"._

"Unbelievable!" It was all Luna and Chinook could say as they saw the world around them. There were many colors, no ectoplasm, a shiny sun, bright blue sky, plenty of buildings, and not a single ghost around. They were even more surprised about the humans they saw enjoying their everyday lives.

"Humans and lots of them!" Luna smiled.

"They kind of look like us." Chinook wondered as he watched closer. "I wonder why."

"I guess we have to come closer." Luna suggested but she was stopped by Sidney.

"Wait! Maybe you two should transform into your normal form. That way, the humans won't notice that you're ghosts."

"But what about you two?" Chinook asked his friends.

"Don't worry. We'll be right with you, just out of plain sight." Youngblood smiled as he turned invisible as well as Sidney. Luna and Chinook both turned into their casual selves and climbed down the roof and onto the sidewalk.

"Let's go, Chinook! Catch up or give up, bro!" Luna said as she went up ahead.

Chinook shook his head as he looked at Buck who was beside him and said. "We are so going to regret this and if Dad finds out, he's going to kill us, probably dance on our graves and make our afterlives miserable."

Buck whimpered at the thought of it.

"But I'm glad that you're right beside me, Bucko. Let's go, Bud!"

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. A New Friend in Danny Fenton

**Here's chapter nine! **

**Warning for sad scenes!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 9: ****A New Friend in Danny Fenton**

* * *

**-Amity Park-**

Luna and Chinook walked all around the place they now know as Amity Park. To them, it's like a brighter version of the Ghost Zone, only with people with no tails, horns, fangs, and what so ever.

"This place is amazing!" Luna excitingly said. "We should have visited here years ago!"

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I would love to live here someday." Chinook said.

"This is Amity Park, all right. A place where anything can happen, since we came along." An invisible Youngblood giggled.

While the boys talked, Luna was already sightseeing everything that came to view until she stopped. She saw a pair of parents with a couple of kids enjoying a picnic at the park. Seeing them happy and together made her sad. She remembered the time when she was younger that her father told her something important.

* * *

**_"Flashback"_**

_An 8 year old Luna was playing with her 7 year old brother in the living room while Walker sat in his chair reading the rule book. Inside the rule book was the picture he kept of Aurora, which he used as a bookmark. Luna then came over to her father and saw the picture._

_"Who's that?" Walker slightly startled when she asked him. "Well, she is someone very special to me, my dear."_

_"Was it a gift from my mother?" Walker was shock that she asked him that which left him speechless. "How come everyone has a mother but not us, Daddy?"_

_Walker didn't say a word still. He then sighed as he put the book away and called his son. "Come, children, I will tell you."_

_"Tell us what, Papa?" Chinook wondered as he sat on his father's lap along with Luna._

_"Now that you're both eight and seven years old, you're no longer babies but old enough to understand." The children agreed. "I would love to tell you both about your wonderful mother.__" Walker had told his children as they listened carefully. _

_"Your mother was named Aurora Boreal. She was respected by all the ghosts for she was brave, strong and kind woman. There was no one like her in the world."_

_"When do we get to meet Mother?" Chinook hopefully asked. Walker then frowned and sadly had to tell them what happened._

_"Luna, Chinook, I'm afraid that you cannot meet your mother anymore." He shut his eyes to avoid crying in front of the kids. "Your mother died when you were just babies. I was supposed to keep all of you safe from harm, so I kept a close watch on the Ghost Zone so no enemy could come near you to kill you. But I failed your mother and she paid the price with her life. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect your mother."_

_Walker didn't know that his eyes shed tears that fell from his face, but he did felt a soft hand in his face, wiping the tears away._

_"You're not a bad father, daddy." Luna said as she hugs her father. Walker looked surprised, but then smiled. "Please, don't cry. It's not your fault. We'll take care of each other, together."_

_"I'm okay" Walker sniffed. He was calming down a little bit. "Don't worry about me, kids; I'll be fine because we're never alone."_

_"What do you mean?" Chinook asked._

_"Everyone you care and love will always be with you, even those who are gone. The spirits of our ancestors are watching over us from the stars."_

_"Really?" Luna asked. _

_"Yes. So, whenever you feel alone, just remember that the spirits will always be there to guide you and so will__ I." Walker as he began to sing._

**_They live in you _** **_They live in me _** **_They're watching over _** **_Everything we see_**

**_In every creature _**

**_In every star _**

**_In your reflection_** **_They live in you_**

_When he finished singing, Walker turned his attention to the kids. "You two are the son and daughter of Aurora and me, my children. Like her, you must be strong and brave, understand?"_

_"Yes Father, we promise!" Luna and Chinook agreed. "We love you, Daddy, and Mommy too."_

___Walker smiled as he pulled them closer to him and hugged them tightly. "I...We love you both too. We all do."_

**_"End Flashback"_**

* * *

"Mother, I'll miss you so much" Luna sadly thought until someone called her.

"Luna!" her brother called. "Luna!" Luna had return to reality and saw the boys. "Aren't you coming?" Chinook asked worried for his sister.

"I'm coming!" They continued forward.

After a few minutes of walking, the kids had come across a school. The school, known as Casper High, was a big, red high school which was full of teens outside. When the kids were passing by, suddenly Luna and Chinook's blue ghost sense went off and stopped.

"What was that?" Chinook asked. "This never happened before!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that weird ability you guys have. I heard that it goes off whenever a ghost is nearby. I believe it was called a ghost sense or something." Sidney explained.

"But you, Youngblood, Buck, and us two are the only ghosts here. I don't see anyone else here." Luna wondered.

"Maybe it's time that we go home." Chinook offered, but before they did, Buck suddenly sniffed around and ran off towards the schoolyard. "Buck! Come back!" Chinook ran off after his wolf friend.

"Chinook, wait!" Luna went after her brother followed by Youngblood and Sidney.

Buck ran around the school until he came across a 14 year old boy with icy blue eyes, black hair wearing a white shirt, pants, and sneakers. The boy, who was startled at first, looked at the big wolf and calmed down as Buck wagged his tail and smiled.

"Where did you come from, boy? You seem like a friendly one." The boy said as he pet the wolf's head who happily liked it.

"There you are, Buck! Don't run off like that, ok!" Chinook came running while he stopped to catch his breath.

"Is the dog yours?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, he's mine and actually, he's a wolf." Chinook explained. Then Luna finally came towards her brother. "Whoo! Finally caught up to you, little brother."

"Listen I'm sorry if our wolf has cause you any trouble." Chinook apologized.

"It's all right. He wasn't any trouble. Your wolf really likes me from the looks of it." The boy happily said. "Say, are you new here? I haven't seen anyone like you around here."

"Well, you could say we lived here ever since we were born. Just in another area from here." Luna then realized that he doesn't know her name. "I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Luna and this is my younger brother Chinook."

"Hello. I'm younger by only a year, by the way, and this is Buck." Chinook petted his wolf who barked in agreement.

"Hi! I'm Danny Fenton, but call me Danny. So how did you come across a wolf like Buck, anyway?" Danny asked as he saw the strange markings that Buck had.

"Well, five years ago, we were playing one day until I came across a wolf puppy near a bush. He was all alone and we begged our father to let us keep him. At first, he didn't agree until finally he gave in due to us willing to do anything to help him. We name him Buck in honor of a dog who I liked in a novel I've read. Buck has been a loving member of the family." Chinook happily explained.

Danny listened to every word. "That's an amazing story! Say I'm going over to the Nasty Burger to grab a bite to eat with my friends, wanna come?"

"I don't know. We were supposed to be returning home by now." Chinook said until his stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Sounds like to me you're hungry. Don't worry, it's not far from here and it would only take a few minutes." Danny offered not wanting his new friends to go home hungry.

"But we don't have any money to pay for it." Luna sadly admitted.

"It's ok. This meal it's on me, I insist." Danny said. Luna and Chinook looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok we'll go, but only for a few minutes." Luna said as they started heading towards the Nasty Burger.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and he glanced around, but didn't see anything, but it went off again. "There's a ghost around," he said.

Luna and Chinook felt afraid that they secretly signaled Youngblood and Sidney, who were close by, to leave for a while and hide which they agreed and flew away. "What do you mean, a ghost is around?" they asked. "Did you see one?"

"Not really. I just have a feeling that there's one nearby by. You see, you may not believe me but my parents are ghost hunters and I learned a few things form them, even their inventions."

"Ghost...Hunters?" they worriedly asked, afraid that their identity as ghosts would be revealed.

"Yes, but it looks like I must have imagined it." Luna and Chinook were relieved to hear that. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner you could meet my friends. You'll like them" Danny said while Luna and Chinook stopped to whisper each other.

"That was close!" she said.

"I know! If he finds out that were ghosts, he'll be afraid of us, or worse, probably attack us and won't be our friend anymore. I like having him as our first human friend." Chinook answered his sister.

"I know, but I wonder why Father didn't want us to go here. It's so peaceful and humans are like us." Luna wondered until Danny called them.

"Hey, you guys coming?"

"Uh... Sure! We're coming. Hey, I was wondering. Can we get something for Buck, too?" Chinook asked Danny s they walk.

"I think we could get an extra burger for him."

"As long as it's not a veggie burger and with extra bacon if you don't mind" The kids laughed along as they enjoyed their new friendship.

* * *

**-In the Ghost Zone, Walker's prison -**

Walker was by the window of his office as he waited for his kids. Bullet came polishing his weapons when he saw Walker watching out the Ghost Zone.

"Any sign of them yet, Walker?" His second in command asked.

"No. It's just not like Luna and Chinook to be out this late."

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon." Bullet assured his boss. "You know how they are. They have their mother's spirit. They go wherever their hearts desire."

"I know and that's what worries me."

* * *

**_Look like the children have a new friend in Danny but what would happen when he finds out about their secret. Will they be accepted or not? _**

**_More will be revealed in the next chapter in time."_**

**_Yes. So, whenever you feel alone, just remember that the spirits will always be there to guide you and so will__ I." was borrowed from "The Lion King" which I don't own, same as the song "T__hey live in you" __which __was also from "The Lion King"._**

**Please review.**


	10. Trouble with a capital T

**Finally wrote chapter ten! It was a hassle but it's worth it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 10: Trouble with a capital "T"**

* * *

**-Amity Park-**

Luna, Chinook, and Danny had arrived at the Nasty Burger. Before they entered, Chinook told Buck to wait outside until he gives him a meal. Inside, Danny saw his friends at their table.

"Hey guys!" Luna and Chinook saw that Danny's friends was a raven haired Goth girl with lavender eyes, dark clothes and boots while the other one was a glasses wearing dark skinned boy with a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants, and brown boots while wearing a red beret.

"Hey Danny!" the girl called out. "Dude! What took you so long?" The boy said wondering for his friend's delay.

"Sorry guys. It's just I met a couple of new friends here. They're new around here."

"Well, not exactly new. We just haven't been to this part of town. Anyway, my name is Chinook and this is my sister Luna." Chinook introduced himself.

"Hello there." Luna greeted.

"Hi, the name's Foley. Tucker Foley and when it comes to technology, I'm your man." Tucker answered as the girl came and shook hands with the siblings.

"I'm Sam Manson. I'm also a Goth and an ultra-recycle-vegetarian." She explained.

"An ultra... what now?" Chinook confusingly asked Sam.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it" Tucker explained. "Unlike me, I'm a meat connoisseur. Observe." Tucker then sniffed at Chinook. "Last night, you had a jumbo T-bone steak followed by a side of mash potatoes with extra gravy."

"Wow! You're good!" Chinook was amazed. "Speaking of meat, are we gonna eat or what? Bring on the Nasty!"

The kids then ordered their meals and enjoyed it, especially Luna and Chinook who both ordered burgers with fries and diet sodas, plus some leftovers for Buck who slept outside.

"That hit the spot! I bet this is the best meal we ever had compared to home." Chinook said with satisfaction.

"Speaking of which, where do you live exactly?" Sam asked. Luna and Chinook looked at each other. They didn't want to reveal the Ghost Zone to them.

"We live around. It's just that we barely leave our home because of our father being overprotective of us." Luna said.

"Your dad, huh? So what does he do for a living?" Tucker asked.

"Our father works for the police department. You could say he's the boss." Chinook answered Tucker.

"Cool! But what about your mom? I bet she does all the housework around here." Tucker giggled as he drank his soda.

Luna softly said "Actually, no. We never knew our mother. She died when we were just babies." Tucker spat out the soda he drank and cough in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know." Danny sadly apologized. "It must be hard to be without a mom."

"It was harder for Dad." Chinook explained. "Ever since then, he had kept a close watch on us. He would always tell stories about Mom whenever we feel sad."

The Chinook realized something. "Speaking of Dad, we should go now before he sends a patrol after us. He must be wondering where we are."

Luna sighed. "I guess you're right, Chinook. Let's go."

"Wait! You guys don't have to leave so soon." Danny said.

"No, it's already late and besides, we're not supposed to be here-" Luna was elbowed by her brother before she could reveal more than she needs.

"To be here for this long" Chinook finished while grinning. He hoped that they didn't catch that. "I'm sorry, but we need to leave. But maybe we'll see each other again soon. We'll see you! Bye!" He and Luna waved as they left the place.

Danny and his friends waved farewell as well, but Danny ran outside to catch up with them. "Wait! You mind if I walk with you two home?" He asked nicely. The siblings thought about it for a while and they smiled.

"Okay, thanks Danny. That would be great." Chinook said happily. So the four friends (including Buck, of course) went off towards home.

* * *

The sun was setting in Amity Park and the kids were continuing on their way as they passed the park they saw earlier.

"So, where do you guys live exactly?" Danny asked as he walked.

"Well, uh... it's not far from here, I believe." Luna didn't want him to know about her home yet. They kept on walking until Buck stopped and sniffed around. Chinook had stopped as well when he saw Buck checking the surroundings.

"What is it, Buck? You smell something?" Luna and Danny wondered why Chinook wasn't following them.

"What's wrong, dude?" Danny asked.

"Buck sensed something's going on. You know, I somehow get the feeling that we're being watched." Chinook looked around to see any suspicious activity. Danny then saw that the ghost sense had gone off and rapidly looked around.

"Guys, I think that we should keep moving." But before he could say anything else, he was grabbed by a shadow like figure and yelled.

"DANNY!" The siblings called out to him as they ran after them until they saw Danny being contained by a pack of dark spirits. They were slightly large, dark, humanoid ghosts with shadowy auras around them. The leader ghost saw the children and sneered.

"I thought all of you guys were gone." The leader chucked as he held Danny hostage who was struggling to get free.

"You miserable coward, let me go!" he yelled as he struggled.

The leader growled. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Don't let those children get away!" He ordered his minions as they closed in on the kids. The children prepared themselves to fight.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size! Buck, Sic' em!" Chinook ordered as Buck attacked the ghosts holding Danny, freeing him as he bit the enemies.

"Thanks!" Danny thanked as he stood alongside them. "Listen guys, I got an idea. I know we just met, but can you guys keep a huge secret?"

"Sure." They answered as Danny smiled. "Ok, Here I go. I'm Going Ghost!" Danny then transformed, his black hair turned white, his eyes change from icy blue to neon green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire became a black jumpsuit suit with white boots, gloves, belt, and, a "D" emblem with an inner "P" on his chest. He transformed into the famous Danny Phantom.

Luna and Chinook couldn't believe their eyes at the sight before them. Their friend just became a completely different person.

"Ok, I don't know who you are or what you freaks want, but you just messed with the wrong guy!" Danny charged with his ecto-powered punch at them. It made contact with the leader's face and went flying into a nearby car.

"Whoa, you're a ghost!?" Chinook managed to say.

"Yeah, the truth is this is my secret identity to the humans. While I'm in this form, I'm known as Danny Phantom!" Danny said as he posed.

"Well, it's the same name but with a different last name. Simple yet genius." Chinook admired it. "And I thought we were only ones who could that!" He gasped as he covered his mouth but it was against his luck.

"What? What do you mean the only ones?" Danny stared. Chinook looked down. "Well, you see-"

"LOOK OUT!" They heard Luna warning them as an ecto blast shot at them but managed to dodge it at the last minute. The leader recovered from his injury and growled. "Get them and show them no mercy!" The leader ordered his soldiers as they swarmed at the kids.

"It's looks like we're in deep trouble." Luna said. Chinook looked Danny then at Luna.

"Luna, we should transform into our other forms."

"Are you crazy? We'll reveal ourselves to Danny!" She was shock at her brother's crazy idea. "You know what he'll do if we do that?"

"Right now if we don't do it, we're dead! Besides he trusted us when he transformed into what he is now. Why not us?" Chinook was willing to take that risk if it means saving their butts.

Luna groaned as she said. "All right, let's do it!" She grabbed Chinook's hand as they shouted "TOGETHER!" There was a bright light as one ring became two between them as they both transformed.

Luna's bluish black hair turned bright blue, her eyes change from blue to neon green, her skin changes from peach to a slightly tanned, and her normal attire became a silver bodysuit with long cerulean gloves, boots, and belt, and a crescent moon symbol on her chest. She wore a silver bodysuit with long cerulean gloves, belt, and boots.

Chinook's white hair turned silver, his eyes turned from blue into icy blue, and skin turn into pale skin (almost white). He wore a white shirt with black gloves, belt, shoes, and jeans. Now it was Danny's turn to be surprised.

"You guys are ghosts too?!" Danny yelled as he was fighting against a serpent like dark spirit.

"Today is full of surprises, don't you think?" Chinook chucked as he rubbed his head. "Look, we'll explain later, but right now, let's get ready to rumble!"

"Let's do it, Brother!" Luna shouted as they shot out their ecto-energy blasts at the spirits. To the siblings, this is turning into a really fun battle, especially their first in the human world.

Not far, Sidney Poindexter and Youngblood were watching the whole thing from the rooftops. Seeing the children fight against these monsters had made them worried to the core. "Youngblood, run home and get help!" Sidney shouted.

"But I wanna fight too! We can't leave them like this." He tried to fly towards the battle but was quickly grabbed by his friend.

"You want to fight against those things!? They'll turn you into a puddle of ectoplasm in seconds!" Sidney panicked. "We're both getting help NOW!" Then they flew as fast as they could towards the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**-In the Ghost Zone, Walker's prison -**

"Why aren't they here yet? They should have been back by now!" Walker was pacing nervously in his office, wondering why his children didn't return home. The Ghost Writer was with him trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Walker. They'll be fine. I mean, what could happen?" Ghost Writer assured him. Walker glared at the writer. "Ok, forget I said anything!" he quickly said nervously.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Youngblood and Sidney entered out of breath. "Walker! There's... trouble! Dark spirits... in the human realm!" Sidney yelled as he was hyperventilating.

"What!?" Walker freaked out as he heard the news.

"Luna and Chinook are over there!" Youngblood managed to finish as he managed to struggle himself on a chair.

"No...No! The Kids!" Walker shouted as he flew off out of the office in a flash. The Ghost Writer gasped as he followed. "Bullet, fly ahead, and find them!" Walker ordered as Bullet flew ahead followed by a group of officers.

* * *

******-Amity Park********-**

"Hey guys, special delivery from yours truly!" Danny shouted as he threw an ecto-energy ball at the spirits and blasted most of them.

"Nice one, Danny!" Luna gave Danny thumbs up for his attack. She flew and kept blasting at her enemies. "There's so many of them, guys!"

"Then we'll keep fighting til' the last one is gone!" Chinook shouted until he heard Buck yelp. "Buck!" He saw Buck being blasted away by the leader.

"Show's over Mutt!"

"Hey! Why don't you fight me like a... big thing... whatever you are! You pathetic excuse of a ghost!" Danny taunted as he was charging his energy to attack but was flung away from the leader and landed next to Buck who was tired from the attacks.

The leader growled at them for he couldn't stand being insulted, especially by a hybrid ghost kid. "I've had about enough of you!" The leader then was preparing to finish both Buck and Danny off as they stood close to each other with no time to dodge.

"Danny, Buck look out!" Chinook yelled. "Noooooo...aaaahhhhhhhhh! Chinook took a deep breath and out of nowhere, an ice beam came from Chinooks' mouth and froze the leader's minions and blasted the leader away from his friends.

Luna was shocked from what happened. "No way! Was that ice, Chinook?"

The leader weakly stood up as he ordered. "Take care of them! I gotta report to Phantana!" The leader cowardly ran off away from the fight.

"He's getting away!" Danny shouted.

"Forget about him! Right now, we have bigger things to worry about." Luna said as they were being surrounded by a big pack of spirits.

"Leave this to me, friends!" Chinook said as he took a deep breath and with his new ghost power, he froze all the spirits to solid ice. Then the three of them blasted all of them using their ghost rays together. Danny then came towards them.

"You guys ok?"

"We're fine Danny. Thanks to Chinook's chilling ghost power." Luna praised her brother by hugging him who blushed in embarrassment.

"So..." Danny started to say but he couldn't find the right words. "You guys are really ghosts?"

Luna and Chinook couldn't hide it any longer as they sighed. "I'm afraid so, Danny. We didn't mean to lie to you, but you got to understand that we won't mean any harm to anyone here." Luna said and this caused Danny to calm down a little and he smiled.

"It's good to know that I got friends like you." He took a hand to them. The siblings smiled as they shook hands with Danny. "I should have known the moment that my ghost sense went off at school; it was you two that were the ghosts."

"We were afraid at first especially after you said that your parents were ghost hunters. So you now know why we didn't tell you sooner." Chinook admitted. "Also Buck here is a ghost as well."

Danny laughed as he petted Buck who happily licked him. "I guess he's a friendly one."

"He's just thanking you for saving him before that black stain jerk could get to him. Buck would trust anyone who earns it or whoever is a friend to us." Chinook explained to Danny. Danny then realized something.

"You said you are ghosts but I thought you were halfas just like me." Luna and Chinook looked at him in confusion.

"Halfas? What's a halfa?" Luna questioned him. Danny chucked until he saw their faces. "Oh you don't know do you?" They shook no.

"Well, I'm a halfa which means that I'm half human and half ghost. But I became a halfa in a lab accident months ago." Danny said.

"But we were born like this and our parents are ghosts so that makes us pure ghosts." Luna explained.

"Then how do you explain your transformation from human to ghost?" Danny pointed out. The siblings were deep in thought when he said that.

"It's just a unique power that we received when we grew up. Or is it?" Luna wondered.

"You know what?" Danny said as he looked down. "Forget about it. It's none of my business. I don't care what you are as long as you're friendly." They all laughed as they changed the subject. "By the way, I was wondering. Who is your father? You told me that it was just you two and your dad at home and since he's a ghost, well, it just came to me."

Chinook scratched his head nervously. "Well, our dad is..." But before he could finish, he suddenly heard someone calling him.

"Luna! Chinook!" It was Walker who blasted a ray in front of Danny and quickly landed in front of his kids. Bullet, his officers, and even Ghost Writer, Youngblood, and Sidney came and they're all relieved to see the kids unharmed.

"Children! You're both all right!" Ghost Writer happily said as he hugged the kids and they returned the hug. Luna saw her father about to attack Danny.

"Daddy, please don't hurt him! He's our friend!"

"He's your friend?!" Walker shouted in disbelief.

"Walker's your dad?!" Danny also reacted in disbelief.

"Guess you know why we don't come into the human world often. Ha, ha. Surprised?" Chinook nervously chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Wait, you know my dad?"

"You could say I'm wanted in the Ghost Zone even though it was a mistake in the first place." Danny explained as he stared at Walker.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"It's a good thing I did after your friends told me about the attack. You could have been killed!" Walker angrily said at his daughter.

"But we were just fine! Even before we met Danny and helped us." Chinook defended his sister.

"Danny Phantom?" Walker sneered at Danny.

"Actually it was Chinook who did the saving with his new power." Danny said.

"New power?!" All the ghosts shouted.

"He breathed ice! Me and Buck were about to be attacked by some dark ghostlike monster when Chinook let loose with some cold ice beam. No joke! Ice from the mouth! It was crazy, I tell you!" Danny explained everything to the ghosts who were shocked in disbelief.

"It's true, dad. I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh...Ice age city." Chinook said to his father.

"I don't want to hear another word. Bullet, patrol this area. See that the dark spirits are gone." Walker ordered his second in command who agreed and left. Then Walker glared at his kids. "And as for you two! You deliberately disobeyed me! You know that this realm is off limits!"

"But dad, we're sorry! We didn't mean to disobey you!" Luna sadly said. "But we don't understand. Why did you made this place off limits? The humans are like us. What if there are more people like Danny Phantom who is a halfa? What if we're like him?"

Walker could only stare in what his daughter had just said. '_Has she realized it yet? How many more secrets were revealed today?' _He was deep in thought until he returned to reality.

"Let's go home, all of us!" Walker angrily ordered all the ghosts, including Luna and Chinook, to return to the Ghost Zone. Then he came to Danny. "I appreciate you in saving my children today, but I want you to stay away from them for their safety."

"What? Why?" Danny questioned the warden.

"Because it's best that they forget everything about this realm and for everyone else." Walker then walked away from Danny.

"Best for everyone? Or best for you? You know I'm surprised that someone managed to fall for someone like you!" Danny angrily said as Walker stopped suddenly as he was hurt from the comment but refused to show it to his enemy. Danny flew away but not before he waved goodbye to his friends who saw Danny one more time.

"Bye" Luna and Chinook sadly whispered to Danny as they flew away.

"Bye" Danny sadly said as the friends went to their separate ways.

* * *

**Uh Oh! Looks like somebody's busted! Would Danny see his friends again? What would Walker do to punish his children? All that will be revealed later on!**

**Wow! This was one freaking long chapter and who knows how many more to come. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


	11. The Truth Hurts

**Here's chapter eleven! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, only my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts  
**

* * *

**-Ghost Zone, near Walker's home-**

Luna and Chinook sadly flew quietly alongside their father and friends. None of them spoke a word ever since they left Amity Park. Ghost Writer watched the kids behind him and pitied them for being in this situation. Well at least, they are back home safe from harm, but he can't say the same for the punishment Walker might give them for disobeying him.

Finally the silence was broken by Walker who spoke to Luna and Chinook. "I am very disappointed in you two. Out of all the rules I gave you, you just had to break this one!"

"We know." Both kids managed to say and flinched as their father continued.

"You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse is that you put your friends and each other in danger! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you have against the human world? The humans have done nothing to make you hate them!" Chinook argued. "And what is a halfa anyway?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Chinook!" Walker yelled as Chinook stayed quiet.

"If mom were here, she would have..." Luna mumbled before she was interrupted by Walker.

"Don't... Don't bring your mother into this! Just don't."

"Why not? At least she would have tried to understand! It's more than I can say for you!" Luna cried as tears were forming in her eyes. "Come on, Chinook!" They both flew away from Walker at a high speed with Buck behind them.

"Kids get back here, right now!" Walker ordered them but they chose to ignore him and flew into their home. Walker sighed as he turned to see everyone else staring at him. "What am I suppose to do?" Bullet then came towards his boss and suggested.

"I think maybe it's time to tell them the truth. They have the right to know."

"I can't do that now. There has to be another way." Walker disagreed with that idea. Telling the truth about their heritage would be the last thing he would do for his kids.

"There's no other way. After what happened today, they will have questions to ask for you and probably everyone else to answer. My friend, now it's the right time to tell them." Bullet said and he put his hand on his boss' shoulder. "It may not be easy, but it's better than to keep all those secrets locked up inside you."

Walker signed as he grabbed his forehead. "Fine, I'll tell them tonight." Before he left he asked Youngblood and Sidney for help. "Guys, could you help me out here?"

"Ok!" Youngblood said but not before he was elbowed and grabbed by Sidney who glared. "Hey!"

"Sorry Walker, but a wise ghost always minds his own business. They're your rules remember?" Sidney answered as he flew home dragging Youngblood with him.

Ghost Writer cleared his throat as he began. "Well, it is my opinion that... WAAH!" Ghost Writer was immediately silenced and dragged away by the guards who escorted him away from Walker who was left dumbfounded.

"Sorry Walker, but this is between father and child. We have no place in it." Bullet explained as he was comforted by his boss and friend. "I wish you good luck, my friend." Bullet then left towards the prison, leaving Walker alone outside his home.

Walker sadly signed as he silently flew towards his home, but not before he said. "Aurora, if there was a time where I need you the most, it's now my love. Please help me speak to our children."

* * *

That night (even though no one knows how to realize that it's nighttime in the Ghost Zone since there's no sky), Walker was outside his kids' rooms. He was unsure about this but it had to be done sooner or later. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" They asked.

"It's me" Walker answered. "Listen, I know you two are upset and had a rough day, but we have to talk." He waited for their response.

"Okay. Come in." Chinook said. Walker then entered their room and saw them alongside Buck lying on their beds looking so glum. He then sat on a chair next to their beds.

"Luna, Chinook. I understand that you have many questions to ask me and well, you may not like the answer that you might receive."

"Try us." Luna seriously replied as Chinook nodded.

"Okay. First of all, the humans didn't do anything wrong to me, well, maybe except for Danny Phantom since he escape my prison some time ago."

"Who could blame him? Your rules ARE insane! I mean no music players, no death rays, not even an electric car." Chinook shouted.

"Those rules are to keep everyone safe. You know what harm can loud music do to anyone?" Walker said.

"More like keep us in control. Face it Dad, you are sometimes a killjoy or a stick in the mud." Luna replied. "Rules are meant to be broken, you know."

"Look, that's not the point." Walker said. "This is about the attack that happened out there. It's a miracle that you both survived."

"What are those things anyway? You seem to know about them a lot." Luna asked. Walker stayed quiet for a while. He wondered how to explain this to a couple of teenagers especially when the teens are quite high spirited and sometimes stubborn.

"Well?" Chinook responded impatiently.

"Okay. You see those are dark spirits. They are evil ghosts who were banished to the dark realms but for some reason, they are a lot of them lately. Unlike us, they prefer to kill humans instead of terrorizing or scaring them." Walker explained. "The ones you faced today were looking for humans to kill for food, sport, or used for slavery."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Luna asked. "We're not humans."

Walker hesitated answering her until he admitted. "Well, they thought you were."

The kids gasped. "What? Why?" Chinook asked while Luna looked worriedly at their father. Walker then softly said to them as he got closer to them.

"They thought that you were halfas."

Luna and Chinook were shocked that their father had said that but at the same time, they kind of knew that from the moment that Danny Phantom had asked them about their heritage.

"I knew there was something wrong with us." Chinook was upset as well as his sister who agreed.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You both have a proud heritage." Walker reassured his kids who quickly turned their heads.

"Oh, sure." Luna sarcastically said.

"As you already know, I'm a pure ghost" Walker pointed at himself.

"Then what was Mom?" Chinook angrily asked Walker who frowned.

"She... She is the one who is a human."

Luna and Chinook were shocked beyond their eyes. They cannot believe that they were part human. "How could this happen?" Luna overreacted.

"Look, Luna. Chinook. Your mother was a human who fell in love and had kids with a ghost. With me." Walker sadly admitted.

"Great. So our mother was a human from another world. Did the ghosts teach you the consequences of falling for a human?" Chinook asked sternly.

"She saved my life when we first met. When you two were young, she sacrificed herself to save you two from the dark spirits, but I couldn't save her. That was my consequence for falling in love with her. I don't have any regrets from all that, but my only regret was that I never spend much time with... your mother."

Luna and Chinook were saddened at the mention of their mother especially since it was her sacrifice that they survived. They listen as Walker continued.

"I'll never forget her. I remember that she had beautiful blue eyes, her hair was a bluish black almost dark as the night, and she had a warm voice that made me fell complete inside and happy. Out of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, not anyone of them believed that I was the one to fall for a human. Me, a warden and a rule loving one too." He chuckled as he said that. Luna smiled softly, but Chinook continued to stare at Walker.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to protect you." Walker answered.

"Protect us from what? From the fact that no ghost would like us because we are part human or vice versa?! That we are nothing but freaks?" Chinook angrily asked as he started to walk away.

"Chinook!" Luna was surprised by his brother's behavior.

"Chinook, please." Walker pleaded.

"What about Danny Phantom? He's got human in him, too. Why can't be friends with him?" Chinook asked.

"Because he's is nothing but trouble! Unlike him, you are my children. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you away from him. I know my place and it is time you learned yours!"

"It's not fair! I HATE YOU!" Chinook cried as he ran away from Walker and out of his home. Walker and Luna ran after him and stopped at the door.

"Chinook!" Luna cried out as she saw her brother running off to who knows where.

"Chinook, come back!" Walker ordered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chinook shouted as he disappeared. Walker sighed as Luna just watched her brother leave them while Buck whimpered. She then tried to go after him but was stopped by her father.

"If Chinook wants to come home, then let him come home on his own."

"Dad! How can you say that?" Luna shouted which surprised Walker. "Honestly, my brother is out there somewhere alone and you sound like some... human being that is all."

"You know what? You're right. Maybe I do sound like one." Walker admitted as he put his hand around Luna. "We'll find him, but it's late. We'll search him first thing, all right?"

Luna then nodded as they entered inside their home. Buck whined as he couldn't bear to be without his friend.

* * *

**-Somewhere deep into the Ghost Zone-**

Chinook ran and ran deeper into the Ghost Zone until he could not run anymore.

He was so upset that he just couldn't face the fact that he was a halfa, especially since his father had kept this huge secret from his sister and him. Luckily he found a small cavern where he could spend the night. Before he fell asleep he looked outside, wondering where would his destiny lie.

"Where do I belong?" That was on his mind before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**-At Walker's home-**

In the middle of the night, Luna couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed. She can't wait for morning to come. She had to find Chinook!

She then got dressed and was about to sneak out of their room when Buck whimpered. She saw his face and felt bad as she petted his head.

"You have to stay here with Dad, Buck. I'll find Chinook for us." But Buck then rapidly jumped out the window and landed outside while wagging his tail and began sniffing the ground as Luna watched.

"You want to find him with me, don't you?" Luna asked as she knew that there's no stopping the wolf from finding his partner. "All right, lead the way, Buck!" The two of them then set off deeper into the Ghost Zone.

Little do they know that a certain ghost had been waiting for this moment and knew that their ultimate journey will soon begin.

* * *

**Now that was extreme suspense! Will Luna find her brother and bring him home safely or will they take a bigger journey of their lives? All that will be revealed later on!**

**Please leave reviews, or ideas or even some request if you want too. But I would really love reviews most of all.**


	12. Lost and Alone

**Here's chapter twelve! ********(Sorry I took so long to upload but writing new chapters while brainstorming ideas can really wear a person out.)****  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 12: Lost and Alone  
**

* * *

**- Morning; near Walker's home-**

"I can't believe that both kids are gone! This is as bad as the dark spirits' attacking all over again!" Sidney Poindexter was panicking. He just realizes that his close friends are gone. Youngblood was there with him alongside the Ghost Writer. "I thought you were going to watch them. You're their babysitter!"

"Well, you're their friends!" Ghost Writer argued.

"Hey! I thought you were going to watch them!" Youngblood shouted at Ghost Writer not wanting to take the blame for it.

"No, you were!" Writer shouted.

"You were!" they shouted back.

"Well, watch this!" Ghost Writer then threw his books at their heads which caused them to angrily attack him.

"Take that, you obnoxious bookworm!" Youngblood yelled as he pulled Writers ears as hard as he could while Sidney pulled his scarf with all his might. "Say it! Come on, say it!" They didn't notice Walker walking towards them as he saw them fighting like a bunch of crazy children, even though some of them are.

"What are you doing?" Walker sternly asked. The boys freaked out as they saw Walker and stopped fighting while acting like it never happened.

"Good question, uh, but let me ask you one, Walker." Ghost writer nervously asked. "Very hypothetical. You see there's this guy..."

"But he's not a ghost." Sidney then pointed out as Youngblood agreed. Ghost Writer rapidly took over the conversation, not wanting them to blow it.

"NO! No, he's not a ghost!" He laughed as Walker stared. "He's definitely not a ghost. And, uh, uh, his son and daughter... um, well they... vanished." He finished waiting nervously for Walker's reaction.

"Luna's gone?!" Walker couldn't believe this as he ran inside his home and into Luna's room. When he entered, he saw that it was empty, he looked around hoping to see a clue, but the only thing he saw was an open window.

"Buck's not here either." He responded. "They must have after Chinook themselves."

"Of course they did! They were pretty upset especially how you acted yesterday." Ghost Writer pointed out.

"What are you saying? That this is my fault?!" Walker shouted but realized that they were right. He signed as he said. "I should have told them the truth sooner and I never thought it would turn out this way. I thought I could keep them safe."

"Well, they are not safe now. They're gone and we got to find them!" Sidney pointed out as he tried to fly to get help but was stop by Walker.

"No. Not you guys. This is my fault and it's something that only Luna, Chinook, and I have to work out together. I'll find them and bring them home, by myself." Walker flew out of his home, but before he could, he turn to Writer and the boys who stood outside. "Go back to the prison and tell Bullet to take charge while I'm gone. Await my commands and don't do anything stupid!" He then flew deeper into the Ghost Zone hoping to find his kids.

Ghost Writer then groaned. "Oh! Come boys. We do as he says and go tell Bullet."

"But Ghost Writer, can't we at least go on a journey?" Youngblood whined as he and Sidney followed.

"I'm sorry boys, but this journey is for Walker and his kids alone." Ghost Writer explained knowing that there's nothing they can do but to hope for their friend's safe return.

* * *

**-At Walker's Prison-**

Bullet was pacing around when Ghost Writer told him everything that happened.

"What do you mean that Walker's ran off after them?"

"I mean that he is going to find them and told me to tell you that you're in charge until he returns and away he went. He's a ghost on a mission." Ghost Writer calmly explained.

"Well, he's going to need at least a patrol officer to help him look. I'm going!" Bullet stubbornly went out but was rapidly blocked by the Writer.

"No, Bullet! This is a journey for father and child, or children in this case. You must trust him on this."

Bullet then signed as he rubbed his head impatiently. "Are you sure about this?"

"Seriously, no. But remember that despite their differences, they are family, and a family bond is practically unbreakable."

* * *

**-Somewhere deep into the Ghost Zone-**

**Luna's POV**

Luna was searching for Chinook since last night, but even with Buck sniffing around trying to track his owner's scent, the search was quite useless. She was exhausted to the bone so she stopped in order to take a break. "Hey Buck, maybe we should rest for a while. We been searching for a long time, but there's still no sign of him anywhere, and from the looks of things, I think we're lost."

Buck whined as his ears drooped down and lay down to rest. She got up and looked at her surroundings. Not much to look at except for a road and various ledges, platforms and probably a few doors as well. She sat down on a rock while her mind was thinking of something else. First she thought of her friends, family, but most of all, she thought about her mother. Ever since she found out more about her, she could feel her presence closer than ever.

_'Mom, if only you were here. I really don't care that you are a human. I'll always remember you and love you._' Those were her thoughts as she felt a wet tear falling on her cheek and suddenly, she felt a need to sing a song in honor of her. "To prove it, I dedicated this song to you." She then began to sing.

**If you were with me now**  
** I'd find myself in you**  
** If you were with me now**  
** You're the only one who knew**  
** All the things we planned to do**

** I want to live my life**  
** The way you said I would**  
** With courage as my light**  
** Fighting for what's right**  
** Like you made me believe I could**

Luna transformed into her ghost form and flew into the air as Buck watched with happiness. She was in the air, fleeing strong and free just as a ghost should feel.

**And I will fly on my mother's wings**  
** To places I have never been**  
** There is so much I've never seen**  
** And I can feel her heartbeat still**  
** And I will do great things**  
** On my mother's wings**

* * *

Unbeknown to Luna, a ghost was flying by near her location until he heard someone singing. Curiously, he followed the sound "What is that?" the stranger wondered.

When he had reached the destination, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that a halfa? What's she doing here?" But when he heard her singing, he decided to listen from a nearby ledge out of sight, not wanting to disturb a beautiful song.

* * *

Luna then landed on a ledge after her flight as she continued her song. She was admiring the view and some unique ghosts who flew by them.

**This world I'll never seen**  
** My dreams that just won't be**  
** This horse's stride**  
** with one days ride**  
** Will have covered more**  
** distance than me**

The stranger was surprised that Luna can sing so well and he silently came closer to her in order to hear well.

**But I will fly on my mother's wings  
**** To places I have never been**  
** There is so much I've never seen**  
** And I can feel her heartbeat still**  
** And I will do great things**  
** On my mother's wings**

******Someday with her spirit to guide me  
**** And her memory beside me**  
** I will be free to**

**********Fly on my mother's wings  
**** To places I have never been**  
** There is so much I've never seen**  
** And I can feel her heartbeat still**  
** And I will do great things**  
** On my mother's wings**  
** On my mother's wings**

Luna had finished singing the chorus as she sat next to Buck while wondering what they would do next. Little did she know that someone was coming out of his hiding place and walked towards them.

"Your singing is quite beautiful."

Luna quickly turned around at the sound of another voice to finally see a stranger with a body that looked like a night sky with no moon, a white face, purple-curved horns, red eyes and a scar over his left eye. He smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you. Sometimes I couldn't help myself." Luna shyly answered as her cheeks were blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

The stranger shook his head. "No, I was just walking by. It is music like yours that can bring anyone close enough to listen especially for a unique ghost like you."

"I'm not a ghost, well, not anymore since I found out yesterday." She sadly said as she sat down and pulled her legs closer. The stranger looked at the halfa with concern until he asked her.

"If you're not a ghost, then what are you?"

She looked down. "I…I don't know," she said. "I don't know anymore."

"Well, I say that you are just someone who needs a hand." He said as he offered his hand to her. Luna looked up at him and he smiled. She then accepted and helped her get up.

"Oh, dear. I just realized that I haven't introduced myself" he said. "I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep. And who are you?"

"I am Luna, daughter of Aurora and Walker, who happens to be a pure ghost. And this is Buck, my pet wolf." She finished as Buck barked in greeting.

"So tell me, what is a young woman doing here all alone in the middle of the Ghost Zone?" Nocturne asked as Buck barked. "Correction. What are you two doing here far from home?"

Kuna looked sad as he asked. "I was looking for my brother who ran away from home after we found out that we were not ghosts by our father. He was so upset and angry with Father that he hasn't returned since last night. So, I decided to find him and bring him home, that is, until we ended being lost."

Nocturne quietly listened to her story and then thought for a moment. "If you don't mind, I'll be glad to help you find your brother."

Luna was surprised by his offer. "Really?" She was wondering why he wants to help her. They just met after all.

"Sure. I know that we just met, but I just can't leave you two all alone especially when you're determined to find your sibling. What do you say?" He offered his hand to her.

She was hesitant at first but she then accepted it and smiled, knowing that she gain a friend in him. "Thanks, Nocturne. That's very nice of you."

"No problem. We should go to my lair and rest there until we figure out your brother's whereabouts. Don't worry; it's not far from here."

Luna nodded as she followed Nocturne to his lair with Buck behind her. She was worried for her brother's safety and the two of them had never been apart for so long. They belong together and they are a team.

'I hope that you're safe, little brother. Hope to see you soon.' She thought before she continued on.

* * *

Inside the cave, Chinook finally awoke from his sleep. He yawned and then looked at his surroundings. He was alone with no one near him.

"What am I doing? I'm running away but I have no idea where I am or what to do now."

He remembered how much fun he had with his father, friends, and even Luna. Without her, he's not complete and without Walker, they won't be the family that he grew up in. "Luna, when will I see you?"

He know now realized how foolish he had been by running away from the truth and from his problems. No matter what species he is, that doesn't stop his family from loving him and vice versa. He then shed a couple of tears as he then begins to sing.

**I wanna go back**** to yesterday**  
** To see your face **  
** You just want to say**  
**I can't find my way**  
** Back to my home************  
**** The things that I knew**  
**Everything's changed now**  
**I'm so alone**

He then remembered the good family times he had with Luna and Walker and wished to see their faces again.

**************Maybe the stars will always shine**  
**The sun will light my day********************  
****And in my heart you'll always stay**  
** But for now, please, show me the way**  
** And so I'll return **  
**To that strange place **

He also remembered his mother Aurora who he barely knew but never forgotten her caring face and sweet smile from his childhood. He missed her a lot as he cried softly as he continued singing.

**********************A new way of life **  
**So much to learn ****  
**** It's what you would say **  
** It seems a ghost I'll no longer be**  
**I've lost that part of me today**  
**But in my heart you'll always stay**  
** But for now, please, show me the way**

When he finished singing, he then realized that his place is with his family and thus decided to return home.

"Luna, I'm coming home!" He said as he ran.

Suddenly he stopped as he felt a strange force in him. "What's happening to me?" he groaned as he struggled to control himself. Before he knew it his eyes shone a pure white glow and stay motionless in the middle of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Luna was following Nocturne when she suddenly felt the same force that Chinook felt a while ago. She growled as the power was controlling her.

Buck who watched the whole thing barked loudly which alerted Nocturne who came rapidly to Luna. "Luna! Are you all right?"

"I don't know! What is going on?" She said until suddenly she stopped.

"Luna?" Nocturne worriedly shook her. He gasped as he saw her eyes shining a white glow.

* * *

**What is this strange white glow? Is it something bad or good? Better keep reading to find out.**

**The fight scene is based on Timon and Pumbaa fighting in "Lion King 2" and the song "On my father's wings" is from the film _'Quest for Camelot_' which both I don't own. **

**The last song is a song that I found in a mini cartoon movie "White Fang" which I don't own but hope you like it.**

**PLEASE leave reviews, ideas or even some requests.**


	13. Reunion and Meeting Clockwork

**Here's chapter thirteen! Sorry for the ****long wait! I blame for the truckload of exams, writer's block, and stress I had these last couple of weeks.  
**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 13: Reunion and Meeting Clockwork  
**

* * *

Luna stayed standing motionless with her eyes still shining. No matter how much he tried, Nocturne couldn't break her out of her trance.

But before he knew it, Luna's body shone a bright outline alongside Buck and him, and suddenly their whole surroundings changed drastically.

Nocturne gasped. "What is this? Luna, what did you do?" But she didn't answer. Nocturne then looked around in order to try to figure out what happened.

* * *

**-Somewhere deep into the Ghost Zone-**

Chinook still had his eyes shining but then managed to make a few steps and make his head turn.

'What am I doing? Is this... a new power?' He thought as he tried to use this power. Luckily he could still see everything but in a bright version. He then continued to his trip home.

After few minutes had passed, the bright light from his eyes disappeared and Chinook suddenly stopped. "Huh? That's weird. It just vanished! I guess it was temporary" he said. "I don't care, I got to find Luna."

* * *

Nocturne studied his surroundings while Luna stayed there. "Wait, I know this place. We were not far from where we were but how did we even get here?" He wondered.

But then, Luna eyes returned to normal and their surroundings changed back to normal to their location. "What happened?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.**  
**

"You were in some kind of trance and the whole scenery just changed into another part of the Ghost Zone. But when the trance broke, everything changed back to normal." Nocturne explained while she listened to his every word.

Luna thought for a moment to gather her thoughts. "The other part of the Ghost Zone you mentioned, you been there before, haven't you, Nocturne?"

"Yes, it's not far from here, why do you ask?" Nocturne asked.

"I believe that we should go there now. I don't know how to say this, but I believe that is where my brother is."

"How can you be so sure?" Nocturne wondered.

"I have known Chinook since he was born and we share a deep close bond that we're never apart from one another." She explained. "We should at least try, shouldn't we, Buck?" Buck nodded as he wags his tail happily.

"If that is what you wish, then let's go." Nocturne led the way towards their destination as Buck and Luna followed.

* * *

Chinook was walking while trying to find his way home. He turned into his wolf form to try to smell some scents he might know of.

It wasn't long that he recognized a scent not far from him. He ran towards it which was over some ledges and climbed over them. When he had reached the top, he saw 3 beings walking near his location. Two of them were two people that he was happy to see: Luna and Buck.

He excitedly howled to them in order to call them.

Luna stopped after she heard him. "It couldn't be. Chinook?" Buck and Nocturne turned to see a white wolf from a top of a ledge. The white wolf turned into the halfa Buck knew and started running towards them.

"Chinook!" Luna happily called as she and Buck ran to him. Nocturne watched as the two siblings reunite.

"Luna! Buck!"Chinook happily cried.

"Chinook! Luna cried as Buck ran faster towards to Chinook and happily licks his face.

"Oh Buck! Luna! Thank goodness you're all right!"

"I thought I never see you again!" Luna hugged her brother who happily accepted. "I'm never gonna let you go, little bro. Never, never!" She said as she hugged harder.

"Sis! Choking! Not breathing!" Chinook gasped as Luna released him, leaving him breathless. "How did you find me?"

"I don't know. One moment, I felt a force in me that made my head hurt, then it stopped hurting and my eyes started glowing white, and before I knew it everything around me changed into another location, then it just disappeared." Luna explained. "Then from what I saw, I believed that is where you were, so we went there.

"Wait. Your eyes started glowing white, too? That happened to me too! That happened to me too! Except my location didn't changed like yours. Instead, I just started seeing everything brighter, and then it disappeared as well." Chinook reacted. "You don't think that was some kind of new power, do you, Luna?"

"Maybe. We can't be certain." Luna said. Nocturne finally came to the group after they had finished talking.

"It seems that you two are more connected than you know from what I've heard" he said. Chinook stared at him curiously and then looked at Luna with doubt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Chinook, this is Nocturne, the ghost of sleep. He was the one who lead me to you since he knew the area well." Luna introduced Nocturne to Chinook who bowed in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chinook." Nocturne greeted.

"Likewise. And I thank you for helping my sister. It's good to know that there's a helpful ghost around here."

Everyone else where started to get acquainted to one another until Chinook broke the greeting. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe that we should be heading home. I have a feeling that Dad's gonna ground me for life."

Luna laughed. "You're lucky! After I ran away from home just to find you, I'm going to be grounded even in my afterlife."

Suddenly everyone heard a response from someone close by. "What do you expect from being Walker's offspring?" The siblings saw that it was no other than... Danny Phantom! Danny landed near them. "I finally found you guys after hours of searching and asking for directions."

"DANNY!" Luna and Chinook answered happily as they were also surprised to find him here. "What are you doing here?! Not that we're not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"You think I'm gonna let you guys leave like that without saying a proper goodbye?" Danny smiled as he continued. "Well, the truth is, after all that we've been through, ever since we met, well, I've decided that we're best friends and best friends should belong together... even if the two of them are ghosts and have a rule breaking streak."

"Rule breaking streak, huh? Well, at least we never been turned into a hostage or almost became a Popsicle." Chinook replied.

"Oh, please! Popsicle, shmopsicle. Let's see more of the Ghost Zone." Danny said until he saw Nocturne and arched an eyebrow as he stared. "A friend of yours?"

"Well, we just met him, but he's cool. That's Nocturne, the sleep ghost which is not hard to figure out." Chinook answered while pointing to Nocturne's night pelt.

"Guys, I love to hang out and do some sightseeing, but how about we all go home?"Luna tried to suggest to them. "It's great to see you Danny, but you know, you shouldn't be near us. You're gonna get us both into a lot of trouble than we are now, especially with our dad."

Danny shook his head. "Aw, Walker? He doesn't worry me and who cares what he says? No rule of his could break our new friendship." He then put his hand forward to them.

Chinook and Luna smiled as they put their hands over his as well as Nocturne and Buck. "Friends together!" they shouted as Buck howled.

"Let's go home together, and don't worry about Walker because I could share the blame if you don't mind." Danny suggested.

"So will I." Nocturne agreed as he put his hand over Luna's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Luna said.

So the group of friends left on their journey home. But as they were walking home, they heard a sudden roar that startled them as they all ran in fear.

"Ahhhh!" Chinook yelled as Luna scream in terror as they all hid in a cave.

"What in the world was that?" Luna asked while catching her breath.

"I have no idea, but I suggest that we go that way... far from it." Danny said pointed to the direction away from the noise. Nocturne, however, saw from a distance and realized a tower he was most familiar with.

"We should take refuge over there!" He pointed at the clock tower with floating gears around it. "A dear friend of mine lives there and he won't mind some visitors."

"I'll be happy anywhere as long as it is not near that scary noise!" Luna freaked as they all ran into the clock tower for safety.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

_From the moment we've step foot inside that tower, I realized that this is where our journey really began. When we finally met the master of time himself... again... for the very first time. Well, it's a long story, but let's just say that our lives will never be the same again._

* * *

**Clockwork's POV: **

After some minutes of watching the time screens playing scenes of what was happening right now, I know exactly what was going to happen. Right on cue, my guests have arrived. I watched as they took a breath of relief from the fright they received. I floated closer to them as they quietly watched in awe.

"It's a pleasure to have friendly visitors in my tower and it's a greater pleasure to have the famous Danny Phantom, my dear friend Nocturne, and finally, Luna and Chinook." I greeted as I shifted into my infant form. I took a closer look at the kids and smiled. "Might I say you both have grown since the last time I saw you two."

Luna and Chinook looked at each other in doubt as they stared at the time ghost. Then Nocturne came to Clockwork and bowed to his close friend. "Clockwork, it's been a while, old friend."

"Yes, I must say, it feels like a millennia since our last visit. You know me, I know everything and I know that a time master's job is never done" I answered while I changed into an old man. I may be the oldest ghost here, but chatting while changing forms can be quite irritating to anyone, including me.

"I'm glad that you two had survive your first dark spirit battle and succeeded well, despite your lack of training." I praised the two siblings until young Daniel interrupted me.

"First? Wait a second. Are you saying that there will be more of those freaks!?" He exaggerated. "We barely survived the group that attacked us and they're just the hunting squad."

"I'm afraid that there will be more of them later on, since they realized the existence of the children. I'm just glad to know that they are alive, even though it is too late."

"Too late for what?" Chinook asked as he began to question me for more information. "Who are you? How do you know us? Where are we? What's going on? What are we? WHAT AM I?"

I know that they are filled with questions in their heads and they had come to the right ghost to answer them, even though they might not like the answers that I will give them.

"You don't remember, do you?" I asked surprisingly.

"Does it sound like he knows?" Danny sarcastically said as he crossed his arms.

"You and Luna are halfas." I answered as I watched everyone showing surprised looks as they looked at each other, wondering what this means. "When you were just infants, it was my job to protect you... It was my job to protect all of you." I solemnly said as I changed into my young adult self.

"There are others?" Luna asked with hope in her voice.

"Others? They were." I answered as I explained. "There were four of them, Guardians that is, and they had only one job: to ensure the safety of both the human realm and the Ghost Zone and to protect the innocent by vanquishing evil. I know because I was their teacher and I taught them everything they need to know in order to protect both the human and the Ghost Zone. Our very survival depended on them...but the guardian's temple and the Guardians are now gone... overrun by..." I sadly managed to say to them before I was interrupted by the young 14 year old halfa.

"Temple? What temple?" Danny rapidly asked.

"Can you take us there? Can we see it? Where their base is located, I mean?" Chinook hopefully asked. I shook my head even though knowing that it's pointless.

"No. No. Who knows what forces occupy the temple now and the states it's in. Luna, Chinook, you both don't understand what's happening now. After they came for you..."

"They? Who is_ they_? And why did they come for us?" Luna asked wondering what he meant.

"Because the prophecy spoke of two new Ghost Guardians. They are natural born halfas with unique abilities born from a ghost parent and a human parent... Which are you two." I carefully explained as I watched everyone gathered everything they have heard into their heads while I sifted into my infant form.

There was a complete silence in the room but it didn't last long for young Phantom finally responded to all this.

**No One's View **

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that Luna and Chinook are some special Ghost Guardians because they are born halfas?" He then chuckled slightly. "I think that's a little... bit of a stretch. I heard some crazy things in my day, but this one takes the cake."

Luna and Chinook stared at him, feeling kind of insulted after his remark but they got to admit, he does have a point there.

"I mean if that's true, does that mean that I'm a ghost guardian as well, since I'm a halfa like them?" Danny asked.

Clockwork shook his head as he turned into an old man. "I'm afraid not, Danny. You became a halfa through the lab accident you had some time ago. But Luna and Chinook were born halfas thus becoming the son and daughter of Walker and Aurora, their human mother. This also means that they are gifted with unique abilities that none of the ghosts have, such as they had recently."

Nocturne then realized something. "You mean the one where their eyes shone and we could see another part of the Ghost Zone?" Clockwork nodded. "What exactly is that power anyway?"

"That power was activated by Chinook which caused Luna to be in a similar state. Since you saw another part of this realm, it meant that he was seeing it at the exact moment. In other words, Nocturne, you, Luna, and Buck here, were seeing through the eyes of Chinook." Clockwork explained as everyone listened. "Chinook could move while the power was activated but Luna could not in that state so that whoever was with her could see his vision. This same effect happens if Luna activated this gift first."

Luna thought for a moment. "So it's like we're sharing our sights. How about we call this ability sight-sharing?"

"Sight-sharing? I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Chinook agreed. Everyone else had no argument there. Clockwork then continued to his subject.

"If I may change the subject." He interrupted as everyone listened. "Luna, Chinook, I assure that I am telling you the truth. The Dark Ghosts attacked intent on destroying everything and everyone in the Ghost Zone and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded... and then they lay siege to the other realms."

Luna and Chinook stared in shock as they realized just how dangerous are these Dark ghosts that they fought earlier. Clockwork saw their faces and although they felt bad about everything that happened, he had to tell them the truth. He sighed as he narrated the whole story after he was back in his adult self again.

"As I see, I have to tell you everything that happened years ago...when we were at war. For many years we fought all over the realms, brutal clashes with the armies of the Eon Lord, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. I, alongside three of the most powerful ghosts of the Zone, led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide... Phantana came."

"Phantana?" Chinook asked curiously. Clockwork nodded as he explained solemnly.

"Yes, Phantana. Phantana was... is... dangerous, lethal, and ferocious, a powerful, mysterious ghost that fills the skies with despair, an unstoppable force of nature... more powerful that anyone of us all together."

"Yeah, you had me ferocious." Nocturne said as he then heard similar sounds they've heard before. "Listen, it sounds like the thing that we heard as it chased us, guys."

"Yes, she's still searches for me..." Clockwork whispered quietly, not wanting them to hear him, and then spoke. "... and years ago I watched as Phantana plucked the general ghosts from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes from a vine. Without them, our cause is lost. Only I, Clockwork, The Master of Time, managed to escape. Not that it matters. Phantana now rules and controls all... and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done."

Luna and Chinook were amazed by the story and everyone else couldn't believe the war that had been happening and was still occurring at this moment.

"But why have you given up?" Danny asked in shock that the Time Master himself couldn't prevent this outcome.

"Yeah, we just found out that we are special guardians and probably the last of them, and you tell us all is lost? That we have no home or hope left?" Luna reacted in surprisingly and her brother agreed to this as well. "We come way too far to give up now. We wanna see the temple and where the guardians lived."

Nocturne was surprised at their remark. "Hold up guys, weren't you listening to him? He's talking about killer dark ghosts, and war, and dangerous... this is bad stuff, alright? I don't know if all of us here are agreeing with the same thing."

Clockwork nodded as he spoke. "Yes, Luna, it's not as simple as that. It's true, that the prophecies spoke of two guardians destined to put their stamp into this age and bring birth to a new one, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now."

"Maybe you're right, Clockwork." Chinook answered surely. "But we are willing to try. We want to take the first step."

"You're actually going to go along with this guy?" Danny asked while Luna and Chinook nodded. "Well, I guess there's no way to make you change your minds. I'm coming with you too."

"So will I." Nocturne replied as he smiled and Buck barked happily in agreement. Seeing as how things might be turning over a new leaf, Clockwork smiled.

"Very well then. We'll go. You two deserve to see your hope flourish before it all ends."

After that, Luna, Chinook, Danny, Nocturne, and Buck came closer to Clockwork as he used his staff to teleport them to their destination and thus, their journey began.

* * *

**This is one of the longest but best chapter I've written so far. But I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner.**

**Please review!  
**


	14. Entering the Guardian's Temple

**Here's chapter fourteen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 14: Entering the Guardian's Temple  
**

* * *

A bright light shone in an unknown area of the Ghost Zone and out of the time portal came Danny, Luna, Chinook, Nocturne, Buck, and finally Clockwork who made the portal disappear. Everyone looked around their location: they were surrounded by various floating islands, no doors and practically no one around.

"Now this is what I call a Ghost Town." Danny answered. "There's nothing here and we're the only ones here. Exactly where are we, Clockwork?"

"We are right where we are supposed to be. And here's the entrance." Clockwork smiled as he showed them a vine-covered wall. Danny stared at the wall and instantly thought that this was a joke and he didn't like it.

"Clockwork, I think that you really lost it. I know that you know everything but maybe you should get some glasses. I don't see anything, not even a hole in this wall."

"Maybe your eyes are getting in your way, young Phantom." Clockwork explained calmly. "You see only what you think you see, but you must seek the truth beyond the wall." Clockwork floated towards the wall, and then he walks **INTO** the wall.

Danny was shocked as well as a little puzzled, but soon Luna and Chinook slowly walks through it as well, then Danny takes a breath, and walks through it.

* * *

The other end seemed to be a dark passageway, but soon brightened to reveal a huge door with two statues next to it with some plants planted in places. Luna and Chinook were amazed beyond their dreams.

"To think all this time, this place was kept in secret for so long." Luna said as she kept sightseeing everywhere she looked.

"I know, and for a big secret temple, it's actually kind of homey." Chinook said while he turned to see Nocturne looking around. "Nocturne, have you ever been here before?"

"Not really. Nocturne shook his head. "I have heard rumors about it, but could never truly find it. Even if I could locate it, this place is a sanctuary for the guardians. It is not my place to be here."

They all followed Clockwork towards the door as he stood in front of it as he began to recite a special phrase to the door.

"_The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us." _But nothing happened.

"Did you make that up?" Danny asked.

"It should open for us, but there is a disturbance. It seems my fears had been realized: they desecrated the interior as well. I believe we'll have to open it the old-fashion way." Clockwork suggested as he explained. "Make your way through the tunnels, restoring every statue you could find. Once the statues are in place, the door opens."

"Ok, we'll do that." Danny said as he and Luna flew to a ledge that leads to the tunnels while Chinook got a boost up from Nocturne and warned them. "Be careful. Phantana's forces are surely on their way."

"Wonderful." Danny sarcastically said. When he turned around, he saw something glowing inside and saw a small, glowing, green pool. "Whoa, hey guys look at this." He motioned the others and Luna and Chinook watched in amazement of this strange pool.

Suddenly, Chinook jumped into the pool as he splashed Luna and Danny with the green water. He jumped out and he dried off.

"Chinook! What was that for? We're covered in goo like water." Luna complained as she dried herself.

"I don't really know. I felt that I should jump into it like it was calling to me... and when I did, the power of the stars surged through my body."

Danny and Luna stared as he had two heads. "Right. Okay. You know what? Maybe you should sleep more, like a full eight hours' sleep."

Chinook crossed his eyes. "Forget I said anything. Let's go."

They had reached a special door at the end of the tunnel after restoring every statue to their place and Chinook activated it by breathing ice to it. The three friends met up with the two ghosts who were waiting for them.

"That's quite an entrance, young halfas. There might be hope for us yet." Clockwork smiled as he entered the next room until he stopped near a similar green pool that Chinook had jumped in it. The others managed to catch up to him and stood next to him beside the pool.

"What are these things?" Chinook asked, wondering what they are for.

"These are Phantom Pools... a gift from the Ancients." Clockwork explained calmly, motioning his staff around the pool.

"What kind of gift?" Luna asked eagerly.

"A gift that speaks across generations that empowers you with the spirits of the past, strengthening you with the wisdom of the ages and power for future conflicts."

"I feel more powerful already." Chinook admitted after checking out his muscles.

"All you have to do is just dip your hands into it, and the energy itself will flow to you, powering you with strength unimaginable." Clockwork said.

Luna and Chinook did as he said and dunk their hands in it and a green aura surrounded them before changing to blue and silver respectively. Danny also joined in as well and glowed green as a result. But the effects were only temporary as they stopped glowing.

Clockwork went ahead until he heard something from across the walls. "Did you hear that?"

"What is it?" Danny asked as he catches up to him.

"Exactly what I feared. Look, kids, perhaps we should turn back." Clockwork solemnly answered.

What? After coming this far?" Chinook couldn't believe the Time Master giving up so easily.

"If this door is closed, it means there are still intruders behind. It's how the temple protects itself." Clockwork replied.

"So what are you saying, Clockwork?" Luna asked him.

"What I'm saying is the only way the door will open..."

"Please, don't say it!" Nocturne pleaded nervously.

"Is if the intruders are kicked out of there." Danny finished the sentence.

"Didn't I just say 'don't say it' or am I the only one who cares?" Nocturne groaned.

The halfas blasted the wall next to the door with their ghost rays to reveal a dark ghost running away in fear. The halfas followed it and managed to find its friend. With their teamwork, they managed to kick the intruders out without a sweat. They returned to Clockwork and Nocturne who were waiting for them and smiled as they saw them.

"Mission accomplished." Danny proudly said.

"I don't know. The door didn't open, that's for sure." Chinook replied.

"Oh, come on! We defeated the intruders behind it. Just how many more there are left?" Danny complained when suddenly, from the wall they entered, came a huge group of the dark spirits minions and a strong general leading them. Seeing the numbers, the halfas nervously backed away, until Clockwork, Buck, and Nocturne flew in front of them, intending to protect them from harm. The general looked at the time master and chuckled.

"Well, Clockwork, we nabbed your general buddies, but you manage to escape our clutches... until now."

"Stand back, children, and let me show you what a time ghost, trained in the ancient ways can do, especially when he's with friends by his side." The children nodded to Clockwork and hid behind some rocks that were near as they watched.

The general ordered his minions to attack. Nocturne attacked using an Ecto-Energy wave he threw at them. Buck pounced at a couple of ghosts while Clockwork used his staff to stop time and shoot ghost rays at his enemies. The general came towards the Time Master but was quickly deflected by Clockwork's time staff that sends him flying into a wall but rapidly recovered from the blow. The halfas watched the fight in excitement.

"Wow! The old guy's got some moves!" Danny smiled. But the halfas didn't know a minion was nearing Luna and dragged her away by her feet. She screamed as it took her away, calling the attention from the boys.

"LUNA!" Chinook shouted as Nocturne saw in shock about what's happening.

"Luna!" Nocturne cried but was overrun by the enemy, preventing him from escaping. The general cackled as he saw the situation and grabbed the girl and has her in his grip. "If you care about the girl, you will surrender or she will join the afterlife!"

Luna grunted as she tried to get herself free from his clutches, but to no avail. Chinook, Danny, and the rest of the ghosts growled as they were in deep trouble. But before they could react, a pink ghost ray blasted the general away from Luna.

"Get away from my daughter!" an angry voice was heard. Luna saw the ghost who she was happy to see. "Dad!" She cried as she saw Walker came towards her and hugged him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and he sighed in relief. "I thought I was too late." He then saw the boys hiding nearby and was stared in surprise. "Chinook? Phantom?"

The boys smiled nervously as they wave at him. "We can explain, Walker, you see..." Danny tried to explain.

"Hope I'm not interrupting a touching moment here, but we could use some help over here!" Nocturne shouted.

Clockwork thought only one way to get rid of these pests. He gathered all his energy as the general and the dark spirits move in closer and suddenly released a powerful blue fury whose energy was powerful enough to destroy them. The rest of the ghosts shielded them from the attack and ran over to Clockwork who staggered after his energy was almost depleted.

"Clockwork, are you ok?" Danny asked, feeling concern for the time ghost who's a mentor to him.

"Yes, as I get older, it takes longer to recover" Clockwork answered as he stood up again and floated towards the door.

"You were incredible, Clockwork. Can you show us how you did that attack back there?" Chinook asked.

"Patience, young halfa. Soon enough you'll learn all I have to teach. But right now you must fight!" He answered as the door finally opened. Once everyone entered, they reached the final door that will lead them inside the temple. "If Phantana's forces were here, there will surely be more of them in the temple."

"Don't worry. They won't be there for long, not if we have anything to do about it." Chinook answered as he and his sister got ready to fight.

"Wonderful... now we're getting cocky." Danny laughed as he liked the idea to fight more. Walker blocked their way, preventing them from going forward.

"You'll take not one step forward!" he ordered the halfas who groaned. "This is where I draw the line here. I came to bring you two home, kids, and that is what I intend to do."

"No." Luna responded, shocking everyone around them. They thought she had lost it when she responded like that to Walker. "We don't want to go home. Not until we found out who we are."

Walker scoffed at the remark. "That's ridiculous, young lady, you know exactly who you are. You are my daughter."

"That only answers what I am but not who I am. We are not stopping until we found out." Luna answered and sighed. "Clockwork needs us, all of us."

Walker shook his head. "Luna, it's too dangerous. You almost died, just like before in the human world!"

Chinook lowered his head and softly said. "Which is why we have to do this." Everyone stared at him as he continued. "I've seen what these dark spirits are capable of us and we can't leave everyone else to suffer for it. I'm sorry Father, but we are staying and that is final."

Walker growled in annoyance. "Chinook Jonathan Boreal, you are... absolutely right." Everyone except Clockwork gasped in shock. To think that Walker would admit that he was wrong in front of them was beyond their thoughts.

"He is?"Danny asked. "Wow, that's unexpected."

"Yes, he is." Walker quietly answered. "Listen, I want to apologize...for everything. I should have told you the truth a long time ago. I thought that I could be the perfect parent to raise you two. I guess I don't deserve this. I failed you both just like I failed your mother."

Luna and Chinook watched sadly at their father and then smiled softly as they came closer to him. "We're sorry as well. We shouldn't have run away from home but we had to be together again." Luna explained.

"Yeah, Dad. Besides, you were always the perfect parent to us and you could never fail us. We love you, dad, and nothing can ever change that." Chinook answered as he hugged his father alongside his sister.

Walker was shocked at the sudden hug but happily obliged. Clockwork smiled at the scene as well as Danny, Buck and, Nocturne, who managed to shed a couple of happy tears. When they finished hugging, Walker then said, "Luna, there's something I have to give you." He then reached into his pocket and took out the moon necklace that he kept for years.

Luna gasped as she saw the necklace before her eyes. "Oh Dad, it's beautiful."

"It was your mother's. It has been handed down to the eldest daughter in her family for generations." Walker said as he wrapped it around his daughter's neck. "It was her dream to see you wear it. That way a part of her will always be with you. It suits you."

Luna looked at her necklace and smiled as she went to hug him. "I love it! Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome." He said as he was happy to see her happy. Chinook smiled at the scene before them and waited for them to come along with them. Once Luna and Walker joined the group, Nocturne notices the necklace on Luna's neck.

"I like your necklace." He said softly.

Luna blushed at his compliment. "Thanks, I like it, too." Nocturne smiled and quickly turns his face forward as he blushed as well.

"So sis, ready to fight as a family again?" Chinook asked her.

"Are you kidding? No way, you're having all the fun!" They all laughed as they continued towards the temple.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	15. The Journey Begins

**Chapter fifteen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 15: The Journey Begins  
**

* * *

A ray of light shone in the middle of the room that was the heart of the temple as Luna and Chinook entered rapidly before anyone else. It was a huge teal room with four banners in the banners in the walls. some chairs at the corners and there was even another door on the other side of the room. In the middle of the room was a blue pool that was releasing some kind of magical aura around it.

They saw the banners and realized that each one had a symbol in it: the first one was a forest green outlined with red with a leaf symbol, the second was black outlined with yellow with a symbol that looked like lightning bolt in the middle of a tornado, the third one was blue outlined with white with a snowflake symbol in it, and finally, there was a purple banner outlined with silver and its symbol was a hourglass with a clock face in the center.

"This is so cool!" Chinook proclaimed as he explored the room while everyone was entering. "What do these symbols represent?"

Clockwork looked at the banners and answered calmly. "These are the symbols that represented the guardians. 4 banners for four guardians and I remembered them perfectly: there was Honeyfern, the Forest Guardian, Whirlwind, the Storm Guardian, Timegear, the Time Guardian, and their leader, Snowstorm, the North Wind Guardian. These four worked together as a team to protect both our worlds. To make it easier, they decided to divide the team by half so that two guardians would protect one world while the other two remained in the other world. Like you, they were the offspring of some of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone, who were also the generals of the army we fought alongside with. It will take all of our power to bring them back to safety."

They listened to him carefully, not wanting him to stop and were amazed by it. Clockwork went to the door as it opened to reveal a big room with a tall, huge statue about the size of a tower. The statue had four figures in it which were shaped like young halfas in their teens doing heroic poses.

"Ahhh, home sweet home." Clockwork calmly but happily said as he was happy to be back to the place where he mentored the guardians. He motioned the halfas to go right ahead as the adults catch up. Seeing the young halfas running in excitement towards the room had brought back his memories. He also smiled as he saw them fight the remaining dark ghosts that had appeared inside and succeeded.

Luna, Danny, and Chinook had reached the end of the room and waited for Clockwork and the others to catch up. The door that opened leads to the outside balcony and the group had finally reached the end of it.

"Guys, we're not in Kansas anymore." Danny said as they saw the view. But what they saw wasn't what they hope to see. The land around the temple was in shambles or burnt. Part f the temple was in ruins with broken statues and roof crumbles in the ground. Luna and Chinook were saddened by the destruction that had occurred, but they weren't only ones. Clockwork and the others were in great pain as well. To them, this temple and this land was supposed to be a sacred sanctuary for all ghosts and a monument too.

"What happened here?" Danny asked as he realized that everyone was hurt by all this.

"This is what Phantana has done. Put all the land under her iron rule." Clockwork explained.

"I wanted to see where the Guardians came from, but I didn't know it was going to be like this." Chinook answered sadly.

Clockwork nodded his head as he understood how the halfas felt. "This is once our home, my friends. Together we can make it our home once again and reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. She was confused by his speech and didn't expect what he said next.

"I mean that my time for heroics is past, but with your help alongside with these two, we might be able to beat Phantana." He looked at Danny and Chinook who were surprised by his suggestion, but Chinook just shook his head.

"I...we can't, Clockwork. We've just learned what we truly are."

Clockwork smiled softly and placed his hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "You can, Chinook, you can. You and your sister are Ghost Guardians...powerful, legendary, and very special creatures." Luna and Chinook smiled at Clockwork who then looks at Danny who smiled in return. "You, Danny Phantom, may not be a Ghost Guardian, but you're very well known in both worlds and one of the most powerful halfas in the world. You three have given me hope again, to everyone who is here with you. But now it's time to give hope to all of them, to everyone else."

He finished as he gestured to all the inhabitants in the Ghost Zone while the halfas thought for a moment about their mission and Danny, unsure about all of this, spoke. "I'm not sure what help I can be, Clockwork, but I'll try." Danny then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Chinook smiling at him and nodding his head.

"We'll all try." Chinook surely replied as he got a nod of approval from his sister as well.

"Good. That's all I can ask. Now come with me. I have something for all of you three."

* * *

Clockwork led them all inside where the statue room was as he explained. "The style you used in earlier fights is crude, archaic, and obvious, but you got the job done. Not bad, considering you haven't been taught anything about what it means to be a halfa."

"Thanks... I think." Chinook wondered whether he meant it as an insult or a compliment. But he knew that he was right about one thing: if they are going to fight an army, they should at least get proper training.

"But if you're going to have a chance against Phantana and her army, you're going to need to learn a lot more." Clockwork explained.

"Oh good... school." Danny said sarcastically while he shook his head.

"Unlike any school you've ever known, Phantom!" Walker seriously said not wanting him to insult the Time Master.

"Now it's time to unleash the true ghost within you." Clockwork as he pressed a button near him and suddenly, the statue moved. It was lowering down underground leaving everyone amazed. "As you know, each of the Guardians is a master of an element, as they were taught by their mentors. I, as you may have surmised, am master of Time and I taught one guardian specifically to master my element."

"Timegear, is it?" Danny asked. Clockwork nodded. "It's hard to believe that there was another Time Master. He must have been incredible."

"Yes, he was." Clockwork answered softly. "Pay attention, you three, and you may someday master your elements too. Chinook, since we don't have an ice teacher here, I will teach what you have to do. Understand?" Chinook nodded as well as the others. "Good, let's begin."

The statue was completely underground and the floor sealed it away, making room for the halfas to train their abilities.

"You seem to have learned the ability to breathe ice on your own. That's very impressive and uncommon, but now let's see if you can master it, Chinook. Nocturne will help you three."

Chinook and the other halfas took their positions as Nocturne shouted out. "Sleepwalkers, Form!" And with that, ten green sleepwalkers came out and attacked them.

The halfas fought as a team to defeat the horde of sleepwalkers. Luna and Chinook's ghost forms had been a big help in their training and Chinook's ice powers were getting better by the minute.

"What wrong, sleepwalkers? Do I give you the chills?" He breathes ice on them as they froze instantly. "Why don't you stay cool for a while?" He laughed as his sister groaned.

"Really, bro? That's cold!" Danny laughed as he heard her.

"Good one, Luna, but save the puns after the training."

"Danny's right. You must know that there is a time and place for everything, young halfas." Clockwork said as Chinook blushed in embarrassment. "Let us continue."

They had been fighting for a while and Clockwork called for Luna and Danny to come back and told Chinook to stay in the middle of the room. "Now for the real challenge to begin."

Chinook looked confused. "What does Clockwork mean?" He wondered.

"You have demonstrated the ability to control and manipulate ice, Chinook. It is clear that you have a strong kinship with the cold, but now it is time for you to learn to unleash its fury."

"How do I do that?" Chinook was excited about learning this so called fury.

"Feel the ice consumes and flows through you, and when the time is right, release it!" Clockwork motioned Nocturne who nodded in agreement.

"Sleepwalkers, Form!"

The horde was ten times more than the last one, but Chinook kept fighting until they surrounded him. He then finally released the ice fury that form into an icy orb with icicle spikes, and when the enemy was in position, he struck them down, freezing them and destroying them, leaving not a trace behind.

"Now that's the 'icing' on the cake!" Danny said as he and everyone else were amazed by Chinook's new ability.

When the training was over, the statue returned from the floor back into its original position while the ghosts return to the meeting room.

* * *

As everyone entered the room, they saw Clockwork looking into the blue pool as Danny went closer and watched. "So what's with the pool?"

Clockwork sighed. "If you must know, certain ghosts have the ability to see visions... the thoughts, memories, and dreams of others...and to see what's happening in places far, far away. I am one such ghost, and in this pool the visions come forth."

"Really, is that so? Okay, so what am I thinking now?" Danny waited for Clockwork to answer but no reply came. "Now? What about now?"

Luna crossed her eyes and sighed at his immaturity sometimes while the ghost shook their heads in annoyance.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Danny." Clockwork said. "It takes time, reflection, and patience." Danny could only watch in disappointment as the Time Master continued.

"What I do see in the Pool of Visions is that Vortex, one of the generals, close comrade and ally, is being held in the human world, somewhere in the Himalayas, right near Mount Everest." Everyone was shocked, especially Walker, as they received this news.

"Luna, Chinook, while I look for details on the others, I want you two to venture there with Danny as your guide and find out what you can." Danny was surprised at Clockwork's request but smiled at this opportunity to travel with the siblings.

Walker then spoke to his children. "Remember, just look around. If you encounter Phantana, run... neither of you are ready to face her yet. Just be careful and Danny, watch over them with your life, they mean so much to me."

Danny nodded. "Don't worry, they'll be fine and when there are creatures trying to kill us, we run. Got it!"

"But Clockwork, how do we get there?" Chinook asked him.

"I'm glad you asked." He said smiling.

"Why are you smiling? I don't like it." Danny said cautiously as he was nervous about what Clockwork was thinking.

After Clockwork explained his idea, Chinook couldn't believe his ears. "Let me get this straight, you're saying that I... can fly?" Clockwork smiled as he blinked an eye.

"I'm sorry, Clockwork, but maybe you been hanging indoors a little too long, old timer. Chinook can't fly. We all know that." Luna reassured him.

Chinook chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, a little bit of fresh air might do you good. I've never flown in my life. I know cause I tried."

"It's you that will be getting some fresh air, Chinook." Clockwork said calmly as Chinook gulped. "Now...close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your mind..."

* * *

"... yes, yes, that's it." Clockwork smiled as Chinook did as he was told and followed every step. Everyone else watched patiently as they were all outside on the balcony, hoping for success. "Now feel the power of your ghost half, of your phantom ancestors coursing through your body. In times of crisis they will come to you and teach you... unlocking powers you never knew you had."

"Boy, this I got to see." Luna said as she watched alongside Danny, Buck, Nocturne, and Walker.

"Just forget everything you ever thought you knew... forget yourself." Clockwork watched as Chinook was calm and relaxed, and suddenly he started to slowly float. "Only through forgetting will you remember what your phantom blood already knows... you can fly."

Chinook opened his eyes in surprised as he didn't felt anything in his feet and saw that he was flying. Chinook could not believe his eyes, he can fly. Luna cheered for her brother's first flight and all the ghosts smiled at his achievement. Chinook smiled as he finally is able to take his journey's first step in the air.

* * *

**-In the sky of the Human World-**

Chinook was flying in the sky enjoying his view of the clouds and the sea. To think it took him 15 years just to learn to fly that was achieved in 10 minutes.

"Are you kidding! He's flying! Welcome to the club, Little bro!"

Chinook saw his sister next to him who was with Danny inside the specter speeder, a vehicle designed for travel in the Ghost Zone and just about anywhere. She wanted to ride it to see how it flies and Chinook flew next to the window.

"Would that be the annoying siblings club?" He sarcastically said to Luna who frowned.

"No, smart aleck, the flying club."

"Yeah, I could get use to this." Chinook smiled as he flew straight ahead. "Whoo-hoo!"

Danny, who was driving, was checking the GPS system to head for the Himalayas. "Next stop, the Himalayas!"

"Danny, question: Do you think that the Abominable Snowman exists?" Danny just shrouded his shoulders, giving her the 'who knows' look. Then they continued on their mission to save Vortex.

* * *

**I don't own Phantana nor the original Danny Phantom characters; just Luna and Chinook.**

**Please review!  
**


	16. Cold Reception

**Chapter sixteen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 16: Cold Reception**

* * *

**-In the Himalayas-**

After a couple of hours of flying, the halfas had full view of their destination. The whole mountain area was completely covered in ice and snow, many metal weapons and armory around, due to the dark spirits making their base here, and no known guides nor locals near. They suddenly heard Clockwork's voice as he began instructing them.

"The Himalayas is a mountain rage that is home to Earth's highest peaks, including Mount Everest. Now it is a desolate frozen expanse that is littered with machinery of war... soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction. You must find Vortex before he is lost forever."

"Well, we're here, guys." Danny told them as he prepared to land.

"Great, except for one small problem." Chinook told them.

"Oh, and what's that?" Danny wondered.

"HOW THE HECK DO I LAND? Coming in too fast!" Chinook yelled as he struggled to reduce speed and try to land.

"This... doesn't look good." Danny realized that he never taught Chinook how to land which is the hardest part of flying.

"Incoming!" Chinook then stumbled and rolled into a snow hill until he skidded into a halt without receiving any injuries, except for a bump in the head. He shook off the snow in him as he got up. Danny and Luna ran to him to check on him after they parked the specter speeder.

"That's got to hurt." Luna said. "Are you ok?"

"Nice landing, ace." Danny chuckled slightly.

"I'll live." Chinook answered as he struggled to keep in balance. "Maybe this flying thing is not for me. I'll stick to the ground for a while."

"Good idea." Danny agreed. He then went to his vehicle and brought some coats for the three of them to keep warm. "I figured that we might need this."

"Thanks, Danny!" Luna happily accepted it, considering that she was starting to get cold out here. Her coat was brown with soft white fluff in the neck, wrists, and bottom of the coat. Danny's coat was red while Chinook was black. All three of them were ready for this harsh environment and saw that it wasn't what you call welcoming.

"Not exactly a friendly place, huh?" Chinook admitted as he didn't like the looks of it.

"Yeah, but we have to keep moving. Vortex is counting on us." Luna said as they walked forward.

As they continued walking, they noticed some frozen statues on their way that looked dangerous. "Is it weird that that blinked at me?" Danny slowly walked away from the statue after it had him creeped out by it.

"Just keep moving." Luna said as she tried to ignore that comment. But before she knew it, the statues suddenly broke and out came dark armored soldiers which attacked them.

"Ice cubes alive!" Danny shouted as they fought the soldiers and defeated them easily.

"That was some welcome committee, don't you think?" Chinook replied after stretching out his arms.

"Guess we have some work to do here. The dark spirits must have doubled the guards to avoid us getting to Vortex." Danny said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Luna said. "But we can't stop now. Together we can do this in no time. Let go!"

* * *

As they headed deeper to the mountains in the harsh snow, the halfas felt a strange energy wave that made them stop walking.

"You think that was Phantana?" Danny asked.

"I sure hope so." Chinook answered.

"What?!" Luna and Danny questioned Chinook for his crazy answer. Chinook then explained to them.

"Well, if it wasn't, it means that there's more than one powerful evil ghost around here."

Luna and Danny thought for a moment and they agreed to him. "Oh, yeah, I hope that was Phantana too" Danny replied. "Hate to fight something worse now."Little did they know, a mysterious dark figure flew over them without them noticing, and it flew away.

The kids then went on until they saw a tower generating some kind of energy. They wondered what it was for as they walked closer.

"What do you think that's for?" Luna asked.

"Don't know, but I do know this: we got company!" Chinook answered as he saw a group of dark soldiers coming at them and they readied themselves. Suddenly a beam of energy coming from the tower was coming towards them.

"Look out!" Luna shouted as she tried to shield herself in her ghost shield while Chinook shielded Danny in his, but the energy was too strong for Luna and it hit her.

Chinook and Danny ran to her as the enemies came closer. "Luna! Are you okay?" Luna then got up and then suddenly released an energy wave from her hands that looked like crescent moons. The energy was powerful enough to destroy the soldiers and the tower to rubble.

"Wooo! I guess so." Danny cheered.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" Luna was shock about her power.

"Looks like you just learned a new power. Like some kind of an energy wave, but lunar like." Chinook answered. "The Lunar Wave is what I should call it."

"Yeah, I like it." Luna agreed. "We should keep moving before more company arrives."

They all kept traveling deeper through the freezing cold until they had reached a fortress next to the mountain.

"We better find Vortex soon before we all freeze to death." Luna shivered inside her coat. They managed to reach the gate of the fortress, but as they tried to break it open, hordes of soldiers flying in wing beasts called wyverns attacked them.

"I'll say that they don't want us in there" Danny said as Luna and Chinook agreed.

"This gives us more reason to enter without a doubt." Chinook said as they prepared to fight. Now that Chinook knows how to fly, this made the fight more even. With their combined power and teamwork, the enemies were easily defeated as the surviving ones flew away in fear. Once they were done, they once again reached the gate, but it won't budge no matter how hard they tried.

"Great, now what?" Luna was frustrated as Chinook looked and noticed a small tunnel near.

"Hey guys, maybe we should head this way." He said as he led the team into it.

"Chinook, you're a genius!" Danny praised him as Chinook smiled in return. "Oh, check this out. Echo!" He shouted as everyone heard his echo bouncing back inside the tunnel.

"Ha ha, alright my turn. Helloooooooo!" Chinook called out as they reached the end of the tunnel, leading them to an ice cave... only to find more dark minions in it!

"Who's the genius now, echo man?" Luna groaned as they flew down and fought the minions until none were left.

After the fight, they luckily found a couple of Phantom pools for them to recharge.

"Something tells me we need all our strength for this rescue." Chinook said as the halfas dipped their hands into the pools and felt their energies restored.

* * *

**-Throne Room; Inside the Ice Cave-**

As they reached deeper in the cave, they flew to what looked like some kind of arena room. It was dark, cold, with ice all around.

"Hey, it that him? Mission accomplished." Danny said as they saw a ghost lying down weakly at the other side of the room in front in what looks like a throne. He wears metallic armor decorated with spikes and a lightning-shaped "V" across, black gloves, and has red eyes.

"I don't like this.'' Chinook quietly said. "It's too quiet...too easy."

"What part was easy? Getting chased by frozen mad baddies and dark ghosts?" Danny complained as he flew nearer to the throne. Suddenly the throne shook and a dark being was getting up from it.

"Uh, Danny?" Luna stammered as they saw the creature being released from its frozen throne.

"Is that what I think it is?" Danny nervously said as he flew back to the siblings and watched the being standing up. He had long icy horns, hard, black and orange armor all over his body, a red cape, and yellow eyes. He was about seven feet tall, carrying an ice shield and an ice sword. The beast roared and jumped towards the center in front of the children.

"Who dares enter King Tundra's lair? All who disturbs me shall suffer the consequences!" The dark ice king declared.

"I guess there's no negotiating this dude." Danny said as he prepared to fight.

Luna then step forward alongside her brother and shouted out: "But we'll say this: we are the ghost guardians, protectors of the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm! We are the children of Walker and Aurora! We are...Moona and Silverfang!"

"And I'm Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park!" Danny introduced himself. "You just pick the wrong day to be bad!"

The dark king chucked evilly. "Then come and accept your doom!"

The halfas charged at the villain and fought him. They kept on but his armor was impenetrable and no scratch was made. As they landed from their attack to take their breaths, they tried to think of a plan.

"It's no use! We can't hope to take him down!" Danny said as he was breathing heavily. "It is only us who are taking damage. What should we do?"

"No matter how hard we try, we can't make a scratch on him" Moona said. It was then that Silverfang thought of a crazy idea.

"Maybe not on the outside, but what if we attack him from within?"

"How do we that? His dark energy prevents any ghost from overshadowing him." Danny exclaimed. Then Silverfang looked around and saw a long sharp icicle about the size of a sword. He then had an idea.

"That's it!" He then ran and grabbed the icicle. "We'll attack him with this! But I'll need your help."

"Brother, it's too risky!" Moona cried as she feared for his safety.

"It's the only way to save Vortex! Luna, with me! Danny, hold him off!" Silverfang ordered.

"On it!" Danny said as he then continued fighting the monster and the siblings flew on the roof and readied the icicle and themselves. The dark beast suddenly saw them and growled.

"Listen, Silverfang, we only got one chance! If we fail, we're dead!" Luna whispered.

"We won't miss!" He said. Danny was attacking head on until the king slapped him away and glared at the siblings above.

"Now!" Silverfang shouted as they let go from the room and flew towards the king's face with the icicle in Silverfang's hands and Moona in front. Danny could only stare in shock at the sight as the monster readied himself to attack with his sword.

Moona snickered. "Wrong, Tundra! I'm only the bait!" She then blasted the sword away with her energy blasts and flew away from him as Silverfang came with the icicle.

"Here you go Tundra!" And suddenly Silverfang speared the king with the icicle through the mouth, losing plenty of ectoplasm from it. Danny and Moona gasped at the gruesome sight from it. "We made it!" Silverfang shouted as he flew away. The king staggered and stepped back slowly in pain and shock, but anger only grew as he took the icicle out of him by force, leaving him heavily wounded from it. The king, unwilling to give up, went after Silverfang.

Moona gasped as she called to her brother, "Silverfang, watch out!"

Silverfang heard her but saw the king attacking and tried to fly away, but the king's clawed hand scratched him in the face, leaving him wounded as he fell to the ground!

"CHINOOK!" Danny and Moona cried out until they saw Silverfang getting up as the king grew closer.

"What a horror! Is he truly invincible?" Silverfang thought as the king prepared the final blow.

"NO!" His sister shouted, but suddenly the king staggered and fell backwards motionless. The halfas stared shockingly as they saw the king fell to his death due to loss of ectoplasm. The halfas got near his body to check for any life in him, but the evil king has fallen.

"We...got him." Silverfang said and he cried out in victory. "WE GOT HIM!"

The halfas cheered for their first boss battle of the dark army. Moona saw the blood in her brother's face and came closer. "Silverfang! Are you ok? Such horrible wounds!" She grabbed a handkerchief that he had and wiped the blood off, but the scars stayed.

"It's just a scratch." Silverfang answered.

"I'm afraid those scars will be there for good, dude." Danny said worriedly.

"I don't care. Scars are what warriors would really wish to get in battles." Silverfang laughed as the others smiled, knowing that their friend will be fine. Speaking of friends, they went over to Vortex who was weakly getting up from his lack of energy and saw the whole battle scene.

"This is beyond anything I've have ever...experienced." Vortex wheezed in excitement. "Three young halfas defeating that... that... thing! Thank you... ah...ah..."

"Luna. This is my brother Chinook and our friend Danny Phantom." Luna answered.

"Three halfas named Luna, Chinook and Danny." Vortex wheezed as he continued as the halfas listened. "Amazing! Of course there have been rumors of a new generation of... Ghost Guardians years ago, but many consider it... gossips and legends. This is so hard to believe! So much time has passed and so many things have been learned, and now, here you are... standing right before me."

"Excuse me, Vortex?" Danny interrupted.

"What is it?" Vortex asked.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Danny said.

"Of course, but where to?" Vortex doubtfully asked.

"Well, back to the Guardians' temple in the Ghost Zone" Chinook answered.

"An old friend of yours is waiting for you to return safely." Danny said.

"Clockwork?" Vortex asked surprisingly.

"Yes, Clockwork. And also our father Walker and Nocturne as well." Luna said smiling.

"Of course, let us be on our way." Vortex answered as he followed the children out of the cave and started their journey home knowing that their mission was a huge success. Whatever battle or danger they face, they will be ready for it together.

* * *

**I only own Luna and Chinook, not the Danny Phantom characters. **

**Moona and Silverfang are the siblings' secret identity names. They'll use it only on battles and on human world missions in their ghost forms.**

**Please review!  
**


	17. Resting for Another Day

**Chapter seventeen! It may be a small chapter but I hope it's good for you readers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 17: Resting for Another Day**

* * *

**-Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone-**

When the halfas returned with Vortex from their mission, they received a happy welcome from Buck, who happily licked their faces, Nocturne who smiled as they came in, Clockwork, and Walker who at first was shock to see his son's scarred face.

Chinook explained everything to him about the battle and that it was nobody's fault which made Walker sighed in relief. As a prize for his first victory, Chinook received 2 scars on his face. It had felt like a symbol for a second generation Ghost Guardian and for Chinook, it was a distinction of honor. After a while, everyone else had gathered to hear what Vortex had to say.

"Yes, yes Vortex, it's good to see you as well, but we don't have much time to waste on this sentiment." Clockwork calmly said to his friend. "Back to Phantana...she was doing what to you?"

"Phantana's a she?" Danny surprisingly replied as he didn't expect a powerful ghost to be a girl who made Luna slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"It's hard to be absolutely sure, Clockwork, but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source..."

"Huh?" Danny was confused at what the weather ghost meant.

Chinook then explained him. "She was using him as a battery."

"Why didn't he just say so?" Danny sarcastically said as Vortex continued.

"Not only that, she also left with a glowing yellow orb... and I believe that I somehow powered it. Does this mean anything to you, Clockwork?"

"Perhaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Generals... before Phantana can power any more of those orbs."

Everyone nodded in agreement as the halfas went to the training room to practice their abilities for future battles.

* * *

**-In the training room-**

After training, the young teens recalled their battle against the dark ice king that they fought in.

"Did you see how we managed to defeat that King Tundra? BOOM! Down he went!" Chinook narrated the battle scene to his friends who listened.

"We were also there, Chinook, remember?" Luna said as she crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're okay and safe from the cold. I was seeing my breath all the time as we were walking!" Danny complained as everyone laughed.

From across the room, Walker was watching them as Clockwork came to his side. "I know what you are thinking, Walker. Do you worry for them?" Clockwork asked his friend.

Walker sighed. "Oh, I worry for both of them. Seems like yesterday they were just babies... and now, well, you know, they'll soon be grown, find a place to settle down, and probably, have their own families. All I want is for them to be prepared and safe."

Clockwork chuckled. "They'll be fine. All we could do now is... hope for the best." Walker nodded as he stood alongside his friend.

As night came, Danny had returned home to rest up as everyone else stayed at the temple. They slept in their quarters since the temple was big enough and had plenty of rooms. Only Luna was awake as she went out to the balcony without waking her brother who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She watched the Ghost Zone and was deep in thought as she held her necklace tight.

"Mom, I hope that you can hear me. Chinook, Danny, and I have succeeded in our rescue mission and I hope that I've made you proud. We will save everyone from whatever evil comes in our way." She said softly. She didn't notice someone come nearer to her.

"Thinking about Mother?" a voice asked kindly. Luna was startled but as she turned around, she saw Nocturne smiling softly.

"Nocturne?" Luna asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Nocturne said.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." Luna admitted as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm certain your Mother will be proud of both of you. Don't worry." Nocturne said. "I should know because we are."

Luna was surprised to hear that. "Really?"

Nocturne nodded. "Yes, we all knew your mother and you're the splitting image of her as well as your brother's. What I mean is that a part of her lives in you as well as in all of us. As long as we remember her, she will never truly be gone."

Luna smiled as small tears were forming. Nocturne then wiped them away with his hand. "From here on, I'll be willing to help you with anything. It's the least I can do."

Luna nodded. "Thank you, Nocturne." They both stared at each other but quickly turned away, not realizing that they were both blushing.

"I better go to bed before Dad finds out." Luna kindly said as she walked inside. "Good night Nocturne."

"Good night, Luna, and sweet dreams." He waved her as she disappeared inside.

_'Luna, if only you knew how I feel.' _Nocturne thought before he went inside to rest_. 'I promise that I won't let anything happen to you as long as I am here.'_

* * *

**-Morning at the Temple-**

"Young guardians... Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen and one of the Generals, was taken to the Wild Realm." Clockwork frowned after seeing inside the Pool of Visions. "You three must go there at once... and find him."

"Yes, sir." Chinook answered surely.

"But if we see danger we should run from it... right?" Danny asked.

"There are times when all of us need to stand up to danger, young Phantom, even though we are afraid. That is what true courage means." Clockwork explained.

"I just hope that we don't have to face too soon." Danny mumbled.

"Just go... now!" Walker ordered them.

"Yes, Father." Luna respected her father's wishes as her brother did the same.

"But, where is this Wild Realm?" Danny wondered.

"It's located deeper in the Ghost Zone, far from civilization, but don't worry I'll take you there directly." Clockwork said.

The kids smiled. "Thanks Clockwork." Nocturne, watching the whole thing, was inspired for their courage and determination to complete their mission, so he stood closer to them and called them.

"Wait, let me go with you!" He offered as everyone else was surprised as the kids were. "After hearing everything that has happened, I want to do my part. I want to be strong like you three. I don't want to be left behind from the adventure or danger."

"Nocturne." Luna said softly.

The halfas smiled as they didn't mind that the ghost of sleep joins them. "Thank you Nocturne." Chinook answered for all of them.

Nocturne then happily joined them as well as Buck who Chinook believed that he was needed for this mission. Before the halfas left, they spoke to Clockwork.

"Clockwork, may we trust Vortex and our father in your care?" Chinook asked.

Clockwork nodded as he agreed and then Vortex started to speak. "Luna, Chinook, if you ever need me for any reason, all you have to do is call for me." He saw their surprised faces as he continued. "Even if you're a thousand miles away, for you guys I will gladly come to your aid. Think of it as a sign of my gratitude."

The kids smiled as they agreed. "No problem! Everyone, let's go and save Frostbite!"

The halfas, Buck, and Nocturne then flew towards to the Wild Realm where Frostbite will be waiting.

* * *

**Please review! More will be coming soon!  
**


	18. Jungle Madness

**Chapter eighteen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 18: Jungle Madness**

* * *

**-Wild Realm, Ghost Zone-**

The 5 friends had reached their destination which was a huge jungle, bigger than the one in Skulker's island actually. There was vines and trees everywhere and there were totems, statues, and even spears or wooden artifacts that were left behind from someone.

Once again, they all heard Clockwork's telepathic message about their mission.

"The Wild Realm is known to be a home for tribal ghosts. It was once home to a proud and ancient tribe called the Fangmeras."

"Bless you." Danny said joking around until he received a slap behind his head from Luna. "Ow!"

"Danny." She sternly said, not wanting to disrespect her godfather as he continued.

"The Fangmeras were a people in tune with nature and the rhythms of the seasons, focused of the relationship to beasts, their gods, their surroundings, and the spirits of the animals whom they honored. They are untouched by the outside world, away from society, living their lives undisturbed, until now. They've all been driven deeper into the jungles and underground by Phantana and her forces, who've taken over the tribe's Shrine. I sense that's where Phantana is keeping Frostbite, trying to power another crystal. You must find him before she succeeds."

"Right, it's never easy, is it?" Luna said.

Chinook chuckled at her remark. "Nothing worthwhile ever is."

"So now you're sprouting wisdom, hero boy?" Danny sarcastically said as Nocturne chuckled. The group went into the jungle that was new to them as well as the dangers inside.

When they went deeper, they heard something. They crept closer to the sound and found the dark spirits transporting their belongings. But what they're really transporting is ghosts locked in different cages. The prisoners had very pale skin, wearing brown, black, and even white clothing, fangs or claws, and have painted markings on their faces and bodies. The group just saw one of the wyverns flying away with one of the cages to an unknown place leaving the other one behind for pickup and heavily guarded.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Chinook said as he saw the prisoner in trouble.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we've got to help him." Chinook as the others agreed.

"Oh brother." Danny groaned

They've revealed themselves to the enemy as they fought them. With Nocturne's powers and Buck's help, the fight was easier and ended quicker. Chinook then defeated the last ghost which ended up and flying towards the cage, releasing the prisoner. The prisoner was a young adult who had sea green hair in a pony tail, green eyes, pale skin, and paint markings on his face. He was wearing a white tunic, blue green pants, brown boots, and a golden band on his forehead.

"Watch it, would ya?" The prisoner angrily shouted as he escaped from his cage.

"We were just trying to help." Luna answered not liking his attitude.

"Well, the Fangmeras and Lion's Roar need no help!"

"Oh, just about to spring into action, huh?" Chinook sarcastically asked.

"Forget this dude, guys. Come on, we got to keep moving." Danny replied.

"Wait, you're a Fangmera, aren't you?" Nocturne wondered as he asked the Fangmera. "What did they want with you anyway?"

"I'm not just a Fangmera; I'm also Lion's Roar, leader of the whole tribe." The Fangmera answered proudly. "And it's not of your business to know what they wanted from me. Now move... I got a tribe to save." Lion's Roar then stubbornly pushed them aside as he suddenly transforms into a lion and ran off deeper into the jungle.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Luna shouted to him sarcastically. "I don't like his attitude. He's a big jerk."

"Maybe. But he is a leader, so he's too proud to admit that he needed help from strangers. Fangmeras are not trusted with society or strangers which is why they live here far from anyone." Nocturne explained to the children who understood the situation.

"Do all Fangmeras transform into animals?" Luna asked.

"They transform into their respective animal spirits. It's kind of obvious since the leader's name has the word 'Lion' in it." Nocturne said. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"So my animal spirit is the wolf right?" Chinook wondered curiously. "I must be a Fangmera too."

Everyone chuckled when he said that. "Maybe, little brother, but I don't think that makes you one of them." After that they continued on their mission.

* * *

As they walked deeper, Danny was getting restless and was being bothered by mosquitoes.

"I hate the jungle! It's all sticky and full of bugs!" He complained after swatting most of the mosquitoes.

"How can you say that?" Chinook was amazed by the scenery. "It's incredible and wild and I love it!"

"It's easy for you to say. You're practically born wild especially in your wolf form." Luna said ruffling her brother's hair.

"You know me: always different. Who needs super powers when you have the heart of a wolf and very sharp teeth?"

Everyone laughed as they walked until they had reached a small waterfall and a river next to it. They came at the edge to have a drink of water to gain strength. Suddenly they heard something and looked up the waterfall. There they saw Lion Roar's fighting three dark spirit beasts that were closing in on him. He did not see the edge of the waterfall and he fell.

"Lion's Roar!" Chinook shouted as he fell. Luckily, he survived the fall, but was unconscious and slowly drifting away into another huge waterfall.

Everyone gasped at the scene. "Yeah, I know the guy's an ingrate but we got to do something, and fast!" Danny said.

Then Luna ran towards a tree that was near the edge of the waterfall and began gathering her energy in her hands, forming it into a sword and slice the trunk in order for the Fangmera to grab it. Then Chinook froze the river in order to stop the current for a while. Lion's Roar regained consciousness as he felt the tree and jumped aboard it and crossed the river. He ran off but not before having a glimpse of the group before he left.

"Whoa, sis. Is it me or are we just getting weirder and weirder by the second?" Chinook asked after seeing her new sword ability as she nodded in agreement.

"Just how many powers are you gonna get? It's like you're going to some ghost puberty!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ghost Guardians tend to gain many gifts when they are needed. I dare say that we are lucky to have two guardians that care." Nocturne smiled as he said it which made the siblings smile in return.

After a while of traveling, they managed to find their Fangmera friend fighting the beasts in his lion form.

"Well, if it isn't the Lion king?" Luna sneered.

"You again?" Lion's Roar growled. "Why don't you get out of here and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here... nobody else!"

"The boss of what?" Danny asked until Chinook shushed him. "You're all alone?"

"Only until I kick these bums out. Which reminds me, I can't stand here chatting with outsider ghosts and little kids!" Lion's Roar argued.

"Hey! Who are you calling a little kid?" Danny snapped as the Fangmera continued.

"Besides it's not safe for you here."

"Oh, concerned about our welfare now?" Luna asked as Chinook put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"No need. We can take care of ourselves." Nocturne calmly said. "Anyway, we need to get to the shrine."

"You'll never make it." The Fangmera leader finished as he ran off but luckily the group caught up to him after defeating the enemy squad. Lion's Roar was a little impressed by their determination, but mostly annoyed.

"The Shrine God has not been appeased since Phantana's forces came... He is not happy!" He said angrily.

"So, is anyone fun around here?" Danny whispered to his friends.

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone." The leader said as he opened a pathway into another part of the jungle.

"Not all of us are loners, Lion, and we are not going alone." Chinook said with respect. "Maybe someday you'll learn that two heads are better than one, even if they are clueless."

"Yeah... what?!" Danny reacted shockingly at the remark as the group laughed at his reaction. Lion's Roar was admired by their unity and decided to lead them towards the shrine.

* * *

**-At the Shrine-**

The group had reached the gate of the shrine which was uninhabited. The shrine was a small temple like clearing with animal statues and the god's offering place in the end of it. As they grew neared, the Fangmera then began to speak.

"I have to admit, you've done better that I thought possible."

"Saying that had to hurt." Danny chuckled.

"More than you can imagine." Lion's Roar glared at the halfa. "There are some things you should know about the Shrine before you enter..."

But before he could explain, they heard a noise and from the Shrine, they saw a powerful looking female ghost form with blue skin, wearing a dark purple cape, a light blue dress and carrying a blue orb and a scythe. It was Phantana and it looked like she had finished her mission here.

The group saw her leave in shock. "And I think we're done here." Danny answered nervously.

"Not before we rescue Frostbite." Chinook reminded him of their mission.

"The Fangmera Shrine has been desecrated and the God of the Shrine has not been given tribute since Phantana's forces arrived." Lion's Roar explained worriedly. "But if you can subdue his anger, the balance will be restored... and my people can come home."

"That's fine, but we came to rescue our friend Frostbite." Luna said.

"You must go through the God of the Shrine to free him." Lion's Roar finished for them.

"Knew you were going to say that!" Danny complained as they entered the Shrine. From up ahead, they saw a yeti-like ghost with blue clothing, white fur, and a frozen arm lying weakly on the ground. Danny suddenly went ahead.

"Be careful. Remember last time." Luna warned him.

"I know, but Phantana left and I don't see any ice kings hanging around this place." he said but before he knew it, he heard a fearsome roar and in front of him landed a huge fearsome beast that was part lion, part goat and part dragon. The beast roared as the dragon head breathed fire.

"When will I learn? When things look good, run for the hills!" Danny freaked out.

"A chimera? The God of the Shrine is a chimera?!" Luna shouted.

"What's a chimera?" Danny asked.

"A fearsome creature from Greek legends. It has the body of a lion with three heads, one of a lion, a goat and a dragon or a snake. They terrorizing creatures to the humans, but to the Fangmeras who worshipped beasts, this is understandable." Nocturne explained.

"Great, except their God is going to kill us!" Danny shouted.

"Not if we all work together to stop it. Let's go!" Chinook ordered.

The group went into battle. The beast was vicious which was probably due to the suffering it had endured from the enemies. The halfas work together to cover each others' backs while they tried to find a way to bring the chimera down.

"How do we stop it without killing it?" Luna asked. Chinook studied the movements of the beast. It was fast and strong, so maybe a smart plan might work.

I have a plan. Buck, with me! Cover me!" Chinook ordered as he and Buck ran towards the beast while his friends hid.

He then ordered Buck to attack it head on. He did and he let go as the two of them hid. The beast, angered by this, went after them but they disappeared. The beast tried to locate them, but Chinook attacked him as a wolf and hid again. When the God chased Chinook, Buck attacked him at his face. The plan was that Chinook can read the beast's movements and stood in the way, but he didn't attack unnecessarily, same with Buck. The beast panicked and tried to escape but, no matter what, it was stopped by the two wolves.

"Time to have some fun" Chinook said as he concentrated hard enough until he managed to duplicate two more clones of himself. His friends saw what happened and couldn't believe their eyes.

"When did you learn to do that?" Luna asked.

"Lucky guess?" Chinook shrugged his shoulders as he laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to do that trick for months. That's so unfair!" Danny complained.

Then Chinook, his clones and Buck began to run around in a circle around the chimera, trapping him in it. They were moving so fast that the beast thought there were more wolves. A perfect technique for slowing it down! While the beast was confused Chinook then froze the wings of the beast as well as the legs and tail to avoid escape.

"Nocturne, it's all up to you." Chinook cried out. Nocturne then finally understood as he then got close to the beast' face and expelled a blue mist from his hands. The beast then suddenly fell asleep as he dropped from the ground. Chinook and Buck stopped running as his clones disappeared.

"We got him. Great work Nocturne. Sis, will you do the honors?" Chinook said to his sister who got closer to the sleeping beast as she then touch his forehead, sending some form of bright energy into it.

"What is she doing?" Danny asked.

"She is healing the creature. My sister can channel healing abilities to other people and ghosts but it requires a lot of energy to do it." Chinook explained.

When Luna finished, they released the chimera from its slumber and trap as it woke up. The chimera growled but Buck communicated in whines and growls to assure the beast that they mean no harm and that they had saved him from pain. The beast had calmed down as its anger disappeared. It then came towards them and licked them in their faces before it flew off.

"What did he say?" Danny asked in wonder.

"Knowing what Buck had said to him, he said Thanks" Luna said as she waved goodbye at the beast. "You're welcome!"

* * *

After the battle, Lion's Roar returned with his whole tribe who celebrated for their victory. Frostbite woke up and was feeling better after they tended him.

Lion's Roar happily came to the group. "You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to seasons, the land, and our home. The Fangmeras want to worship you now."

The group smiled as they saw the tribe praising them, bowing down to them in gratitude, and even offering gifts.

"Thank you. That's very nice, Lion's Roar, but we have to get back to our home, figure how to stop Phantana for good." Chinook said.

"Yes, yes, old boy, we'd like nothing more than to stay and be a part of your primitive, barbaric, society, but duty calls, duty calls..." Frostbite kindly rejected the offer.

Lion's Roar nodded as he understood the situation. "If you must, you must. But know that you're now part of the Fangmera tribe... one of us." The group nodded smiling as his change of heart as they left together. "By the way... you were right."

"About what?" Chinook asked confusedly.

"Maybe two heads are better than one. Even if one of them belongs to an immature phantom." Lion's Roar said.

"Immature, me? Is that... never mind." Danny groaned as everyone laughed.

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to write, but worth it. The word Fangmera is totally made by me. **

**"Fang" because they can transform into animals and "-mera" for their God who is a Chimera. Cool huh?**

**Please review!  
**


	19. Pyros' Big Blast

**Chapter nineteen! **

**Longest Chapter ever! The story is almost at its end, just a couple more chapters to go! Remember that it's a trilogy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 19: Pyros' Big Blast**

* * *

**-Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone-**

The 5 friends had brought Frostbite back to their home after their jungle adventure and this is becoming quite a reunion between the old ghosts.

"Yes, yes, Vortex, I see that months of tortured captivity have done nothing to slow that electric throat of yours from incessantly wheezing." Frostbite declared to the weather ghost.

"It's just that it's all so exciting, enchanting..." Vortex wheezed on.

"All right, we really should get you an inhaler or a muzzle would be better." Danny said crossing his arms.

"All of you please be quiet!" Walker shouted to shut them up as Clockwork began to speak.

"Yes, it is certainly encouraging that the children and their friends had been able to free the two of you to allow this reunion, but haven't we forgotten someone?"

"Of course... Undergrowth!" Frostbite reminded them.

"Precisely, now do we proceed?" Clockwork asked them.

"It seems that the children had learned many new abilities and had great skill, especially the boy since he learned ice which is a power passed down from the best of the best like my ancestors and their heritage is long and storied. With these gifts, rescuing Undergrowth should be a certainty." Frostbite declared proudly.

Walker groaned. "Your arrogance is odious to the extreme."

* * *

After resting up and some training, the halfas were summoned to a meeting between the elder ghosts.

"So what exactly are you saying, Clockwork?" Frostbite asked confusedly.

"Yes, you have lost me as well. Your beliefs are intriguing yet confusing." Vortex admitted.

"What I'm saying is that Phantana is harnessing our power to unlock a portal that must never be opened." Clockwork concluded leaving everyone nervous.

"Why? What's behind this portal, Dad?" Chinook asked Walker.

"That doesn't concern you right now, my son. What does concern you is getting to Kimura Island and freeing Undergrowth before she can create another crystal from his powers."

"... And before the volcano blows it's..." Vortex wheezed but was stopped before he could finish.

"That's enough, Vortex, there's plenty of time... hopefully." Clockwork said insecurely.

"Plenty of time for what? For more horrible things coming to kill us?" Danny overreacted. "I need a vacation after this."

"Quit complaining, Danny." Luna said. "Where the fun in that? But if you don't want to go, we understand. It's is difficult for you."

Danny stared at her sternly until he shouted. "What are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

"I call shotgun!" Chinook called out as they left out of the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder.

* * *

**- Kimura Island, near the Hawaiian Islands-**

Once the team reached the island, it was practically an inferno. There was lava flowing everywhere with machinery and mining equipment around them, but what really amazed them was a huge volcano spouting out hot molten lava everywhere. They eventually heard Clockwork giving them the island's background.

"Kimura Island is an island dominated by Pyros, an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey. The locals, who live underground in caves, have been forced to mine the metals that Phantana use to forge her army's weapons."

"What are the locals called?" Luna asked.

"They're called Solareons." Clockwork answered. "Rumor has it that Phantana is holding Undergrowth somewhere in the mines and we already know that she's using him to power the last crystal she needs to open the portal. Free him before she gets the chance."

"Wow, that is one heck of a volcano!" Chinook said as he saw the volcano.

"Boy, it's big! But there's no time for sightseeing, guys. Time to get serious, come on!" Luna ordered them as they transformed into their ghost forms and followed.

When they entered the mine inside the caves, they had encountered a man that was about in his 30's. He had red hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was wearing red clothing with flame details, black pants and boots, red gloves and a red headband on his forehead. He also carries a fire staff that glows brightly. As they neared him, he turned around defensively and readied his staff.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" The man asked them.

"I'm Moona and this is Nocturne, Silverfang, and Buck." She introduced them.

"And I'm Danny Phantom, perhaps you've heard of me." Danny eagerly said.

"You don't look like any of Phantana's beasts, so you must be friends." The man stared at them cautiously.

"We are." Silverfang said. "And who are you?"

The man bowed his head. "I am Blazer, leader of the Solareon Tribe. But I'm not much of a leader anymore. Some of my people who aren't mining for Phantana are hiding inside the caves, scared out of their senses, waiting for Pyros to blow." After he finished, everyone felt the earth shaking until it stopped. "Which shouldn't be long. If you would help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?"

The teens looked at each other thinking about the idea of the job that was offered. "I don't know. We're here to rescue a big friend of ours." Moona said.

Blazer then asked. "Is he a giant green ghost?"

Nocturne was shock about his guess. "Yes, why?"

"Because I know where he's being kept..." Blazer said happily. "In the mines near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Flavius, toils away. We can help each other."

"Well... which way do we go? What should we do next?" Danny asked confusedly.

"It's simple really, but we've got to hurry." Blazer explained. "Pyros is getting more unstable by the minute. We must clear the caves before we can help your friend."

Everyone thought for a minute and decided that they want to help. "We're in." Nocturne agreed.

* * *

After they helped save most of the Solareon slaves as well as stopping the evil dark ghosts, the team found Blazer waiting for them at the end of a cave and happily came to them.

"You did it! A thousand thanks!" He cheerfully thanked them and hugged the kids tightly who could barely breathe through his tight hug.

"It was nothing." Silverfang said while gathering his air.

"No problem, pal, but next time, a single thank you would suffice." Danny said while stretching his body.

Blazer smiled as he said. "Well... you did your part, now I'll do mine. Your friend is being kept in the center of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother, Flavius, is working. Find him and let him know we're friends, and he'll tell you how to proceed."

"But how do we know Flavius?" Nocturne questioned him.

"Yeah, all of you Solar people look the same to me." Danny admitted his doubts which made Blazer chuckle.

"Oh, you'll know him. Trust me. Unlike me, he's the most stubborn, hard-headed Solareon around and whatever you do, don't get on his bad side. He is famous for his bad temper."

The team nodded and bid farewell for now to the Solareon leader as they continued forward.

After walking for a while, they came across a special room where a bell chamber is located in the center of it. It had an old huge bell on the top with rope with its ringer.

"Hey guys check it out!" Silverfang said running towards the bell while the team tried to catch up.

"Be careful, the place might be unstable!" Nocturne warned him.

"I'll be fine." Silverfang cried out as he reached the bell and was curious to ring it which Danny saw.

"I bet you can't ring it." He said.

"Why would I want to?" Silverfang asked his friend.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He teased Chinook.

"No, I'm not." Silverfang defended himself as Danny floated near him taunting him.

"Oh, the young Ghost Guardian is scared of an old bell. Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry, baby, why don't I get a pillow for you?"

Mad at this insult, Chinook went to the bell and rung it hard. "Happy?" He angrily said, but the whole chamber shook and suddenly, the bell fell on top of Chinook!"

"SILVERFANG!" The team shouted as they neared the fallen bear. "Can you hear me, bro?" Moona nervously called out to her brother as the others tried to remove the bell, but couldn't budge it.

"Listen, forget about what I said before about making fun of you and so on." Danny nervously said as he frowned. "Just get out of there!"

"Please, Chinook, don't be dead!" Moona whimpered, fearing the worst. But suddenly, the bell shook as noises were coming from it. It shook until it was destroyed by an extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic howl, coming from Silverfang's mouth. Everyone was shocked for not only Silverfang's alive, but had gained a strong new ability.

Silverfang shook his head and stared at the team curiously. "Did you guys say something?"

"You're alive!" Moona cried as she hugged him, but then shook him as she argued. "Are you trying to get me a heart attack?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just lucky that this power saved me. It's really powerful and I'll call it, my Ghostly Howl" Silverfang gleamed.

As much as I want to enjoy this moment, we should go now." Nocturne reminded them of their mission as they went ahead.

* * *

The team kept walking until they heard someone talking. Hiding near the wall, they saw some dark spirits preparing to board on a metal train with their leader. The leader, who is known as The Rider, was wearing a red bandana and a green western hat carrying some rope.

"Come, on you worthless waste of ectoplasm... let's go!" The Rider ordered. "We got to hop on this train and get back to that grumpy ghost. The crystal should be almost ready... and the volcano is right on the brink."

They got on and left in a hurry, going deeper into the volcano. Moona, Danny, and the others had heard everything.

"Come on, we've got to catch them!" Danny shouted as Silverfang saw a cart, big enough to carry all of them. He led them to it as they got on with Silverfang in the front. "Wait, you don't know how to drive this thing."

"How hard can it be? It's on rails." Silverfang said which made Moona nervous.

"Famous last words, bro." she said as she shook her head.

With Chinook on the wheels, they caught up to the enemy but lost them during the chase they had in the tunnels. On the way, they've lost the cart into the lava, but not before jumping out of it in time.

They found a tunnel leading to the labor camp and saw another Solareon. He had tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He was wearing similar clothing like Blazer, except they're grey and black and he also carries a fire staff. The Solareon saw them and glared at them as he gripped his staff tightly, waiting to attack them.

"Wait, wait! We're on your side!" Moona shouted to make him stop.

"More likely spies for the Rider... or that strong ghost Phantana!" The angry Solareon growled.

The team then realized who they were talking to "Blazer sent us!"

The Solareon stopped and was surprised by their words. "My brother is alive?"

The team nodded. "He sure is, safe and sound. But I got to say, he's the friendly one in the family." Danny chuckled.

The Solareon, aka Flavius, has shown regret for attacking them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. In these dark times, one can't take chances. So Blazer is alive. Wonderful news! But why did he send you here?"

"Well, he said that you might be able to tell us where our friend, Undergrowth, is." Nocturne explained to Flavius.

"If he's a big green ghost, I certainly can. You see, the majority of our people are kept here in this camp, force to live above ground and mine for Phantana... and there are rumors that your ghost friend is being kept somewhere inside... in the darkest pits of the volcano. All of us are doomed..."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Silverfang said.

"What do you mean?" Flavius questioned him.

"I mean we're going to free the Solareons, venture to the darkest pits of Pyros, and find Undergrowth." He explained.

"Then... it's up to karaoke!" Danny sarcastically said as everyone groaned. "What?"

When the team had rescued all the Solareons, they saw Blazer meeting Flavius again and having a happy reunion.

"Well, I see you two crazy kids found each other." Danny smiled as he crossed his arms.

Blazer nodded. "Yes, at last... thanks to you.

"We're just a little disappointed that you didn't leave any fun for us." Flavius complained.

"Maybe next time. Now, which way to Undergrowth?" Nocturne calmly asked them. Flavius pointed them to a gate that leads to the center of Pyros,

"That way... but be careful. The Rider and his beast will surely be close by."

"Come, Flavius." Blazer called his brother. "We must get all of our people safe underground... where they belong." Everyone felt the whole place shaking again but stronger this time.

"Yes, it won't be long now" Flavius knew what he meant. The brothers waved goodbye to their friends as they led their people underground out of harm's way. The team continued forward, hoping for their friend's safety and well as more time before the Pyros' blows.

* * *

**-At the center of Pyros-**

When they reach the center, after gathering energy at a nearby Phantom Pool, they saw a huge clearing with lava flowing, rocks around them and smoke everywhere. Then they saw a huge cage with a big ghost in it. He was a huge ghost with red eyes, a dark green cape, and his body is made up of vines, roots and thorn. He was losing energy for the machine was zapping his strength in order to create the last crystal for Phantana.

"Is that Undergrowth?" Moona asked surprisingly.

"Big ghost being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano? I'm guessing that Undergrowth." Danny answered sarcastically.

"Careful... It's never this easy." Nocturne warned them as he looked around.

"After the last two times, you're not going to get an argument from me, Dude." Danny reassured him. "And here we go again."

Right on cue, The dark Rider came to the center of the clearing holding his rope and gun in his hands and sneered at them. "You're a little late, fellas. The crystal's already charged and the volcano's ready to blow. But before it does, we're gonna take great pleasure in killing you."

"We?" Danny asked as he laughed. "Sorry dude, but there's five of us and only one of you."

The Rider then whistled and the floor suddenly shook and out came a huge beast about the size of a behemoth. It had a dog like form with four flaming legs, its whole body made of coal, yellow eyes, long fangs and claws, a huge fiery mane and tail and lava oozing out of its mouth as it growled.

The team screamed at the sight of the beast. "You just had to say it, didn't you?!" They shouted at Danny who gulped. The Rider climbed onto the beast's back and rode it.

"Allow me to introduce my pet, Torcho. Torcho, meet Lunch!" The beast roared loudly as it attacked the team. The fight last long and the combination of both the beast and its rider makes them an unstoppable force. The out of nowhere, Moona managed to knock of the Rider of his pet and both of them faced each other.

"Well, Look at you, aren't you a pretty little thing." The rider taunted her as Moona readied her energy sword and glared. "What a pity to waste such a strong, young, and confident halfa. If you surrender to me, I'll let you live longer."

"Sweet Rider, I would rather DIE than joined a pig like you!" Moona defended herself. "Besides, you are nothing compared to my family and friends."

"Well, let me teach you a lesson about the dark spirit's strength... by letting you watch your friends die... starting with the night pelted ghost." The Rider grinned.

Moona yelled angrily as she attacked the Rider head on. As they kept fighting, he managed to trap her into a corner.

"It looks like I win. See ya in the afterlife, halfa." But when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, she use her sword and stabbed him. The Rider gasped and fell down dead.

Moona was relieved but the fight's not over. The beast is still on the loose and the boys can't keep up much longer.

"What are we going to do? The beast's too strong!" Danny shouted as he used his ghost shield to defend the others. That when Moona had an idea.

"He is strong, but can he fly?" She smiled as she whispered her plan to her brother and he understood. He then went to beast and blew a raspberry to him and ran. The beast, angered by the mockery, chased him up the wall and when they were at the top, Silverfang waited for the right moment to strike. The beast suddenly attacked with his mouth open, and suddenly Silverfang blasted into the beast's mouth with his ice beam while in the air.

The beast froze instantly and began to fall to the ground.

"Take Cover!" Danny shouted as they escaped the impact. The frozen beast shattered into many pieces, which flew everywhere, destroying it once and for all.

"Is everyone all right?" Chinook cried out as he flew down. Danny and Buck came out from behind a rock and gave a thumbs up, securing their safety.

"Moona? Nocturne?" Then he saw Nocturne covering Moona from the ice. She got out unharmed and smiled at Nocturne.

"You saved me. Thank you!" Moona said as she hugged him. Nocturne relieved that she was fine, hugged her as well.

"You're Welcome. I just couldn't let anything happen to you." They both smiled until Nocturne groaned.

"What's wrong?" Moona asked worriedly until she saw a big ice shard stabbed on his shoulder. "You're hurt!" She then quickly but carefully removed the shard which made Nocturne yell in pain.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Nocturne groaned while holding his shoulder which was bleeding ectoplasm. "What about Undergrowth?"

At that moment, the cage and the machine blew up as Undergrowth fell on the ground unharmed. The team then ran towards him to check up on him.

* * *

**What will happen? Will Nocturne recover? And will Undergrowth be ok? That will be revealed next chapter.**

**Please review!  
**


	20. Rescue Mission

**Chapter twenty! The story's is almost finished!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend of the Ghost Guardians: Hopeful Storm**

**Chapter 20: Rescue Mission**

* * *

The kids, Nocturne, and Buck came closer to Undergrowth who groaned as he got up from the ground. When he saw Luna and Chinook closely, he instantly rose in disbelieve.

"The Ghost Guardians... they're alive!" Undergrowth exclaimed.

"They have names you know." Danny said as he spun his eyes.

"Yes, my name is Chinook and this is my sister Luna... and you must be Undergrowth." Chinook said.

"Yes, yes I am, and I must say I never thought I'd live to meet you two." Undergrowth said.

"Yeah, I'd love to sit here and hug everybody and chit chat, but how about we leave before the volcano blows us up?" Danny nervously said as he hands were shaking. Everyone agreed to that idea.

"You're right." Undergrowth realized that he has a point. "I've got to tell the others what Phantana's up to."

"We also have to hurry back. Nocturne's hurt pretty bad." Luna worriedly said as he holds Nocturne steady.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Nocturne groaned as he limped forward.

"You're not fine. When we return home, I'll take care of you." Luna said as she helped Nocturne who smiled at her determination which is one of the qualities he liked about her.

"Let's go. I'm right behind you. Actually, I'm in front of all of you." Danny began to lead the way.

But suddenly the whole place greatly shook, and from the ground came a lava covered orb rising to the sky. They all watched the orb disappeared and revealed... Phantana! She was flying and then gazed at the group with evil red eyes and grin. The whole group was petrified and shocked at the sight of her.

"Run!" Undergrowth ordered as he shielded them from her.

"Look, when the guy says run, I think he knows something!" Danny shouted. Then they saw Phantana diving and grabbed the green crystal from the machine as she flew away. Undergrowth chased after her, but she swatted him away like a fly. The kids gasped as Undergrowth fell to the ground hard.

"Undergrowth!" they shouted as Undergrowth got up and moved away from a pillar before it fell on him.

"Go, Children! Fly like you've never flown before! I'll go back to the Temple for help!" Undergrowth ordered as he flew away. Luna then called Danny to her.

"Danny, take Nocturne and Buck to the Specter Speeder back to the Temple while Chinook and I will distract Phantana."

"What? Are you nuts?" He said exaggerated. "You can't do this alone!"

"He's right, Luna. If anything happens to you two, I'll never forgive myself nor face Walker again." Nocturne pleaded. "Please, come with us."

Luna smiled softly at Nocturne. "Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as we're together. We'll meet you back at the Temple!" Before Luna left them, Nocturne called out to her.

"Luna." Luna stopped and turned to him. "Be careful."

Luna smiled as she came to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek which surprised him a lot. "You be careful as well." She said smiling softly.

Then Danny, Buck, and Nocturne flew away to their vehicle as Luna went with Chinook. Phantana then saw the siblings on the ground and glared which made both Luna and Chinook petrified in fear by the sight of her so close. Luna and Chinook then began to rapidly fly away from her into the volcano.

It wasn't easy flying through the depths of volcano while dodging Phantana's attacks. They saw a light at a wall and braced themselves as they flew through it. As the volcano erupted, Phantana was gaining on them fast, and when she was about to grab them, she was suddenly pushed away by two ghosts.

Luna and Chinook stopped flying and turned around to see the fight occurring. They couldn't believe their eyes: the ghosts were Clockwork and Walker! They were protecting them as they fought Phantana together. Walker and Clockwork then used all their power and dragged Phantana down below into the ground.

"Father! Clockwork!" The kids screamed as the three ghosts fell and heard them screaming. The kids quickly flew around the sky trying to locate them nervously. When they tried to get down there, Undergrowth appeared in front of them and prevented them to moving forward by blocking their way.

"We got to find them... help Clockwork and our father!" Chinook pleaded to Undergrowth who shook his head.

"They're gone, Chinook. There's nothing we can do!"

"I don't care!" Luna shook her head as she cried. "Dad wouldn't leave us and neither would Clockwork!"

"I'm afraid that you'll never find them in this mess, and you're both not ready to face Phantana yet. The time to fight will come... but it is not now." Undergrowth sadly replied.

The kids sighed in frustration and sadness. "I guess you're right. Let's go." The three of them flew back to the Ghost Zone where their friends were waiting.

* * *

**-Guardian's Temple, Ghost Zone-**

When the siblings returned to the Temple, Danny explained that when he returned with Nocturne and Buck, Undergrowth told Clockwork everything what was happening at Kumira Island. Then Walker followed by Clockwork flew out of the Zone to help the siblings. Nocturne listened after he was bandaged up from the battle. Lucky for him, he'll survive but was deeply upset to see Luna sad and tended to her as Chinook spoke.

"It's our fault...we failed Clockwork and Father when they needed us most." Chinook cried out in despair while Luna was shedding tears as Nocturne was comforting her. The others were listening and felt bad for what happened.

"It's just that the sight of Phantana so close, just... just..." Chinook couldn't explain it. Then Danny came to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me guess, she made your heart stop? Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?" Danny guessed while Chinook nodded.

"Yeah, something like that."

"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, Chinook." Undergrowth came to them as he explained. "There is no shame in that."

"Yes, it is a proven fact that the mixture between adrenaline and..." Vortex tried to explained until he was interrupted by Frostbite who groaned.

"Vortex, please, I believe our good friend here was trying to make a point."

"Thank you, Frostbite." Undergrowth nodded in respect to the Far Frozen Leader. "What I was going to say is that all warriors feel fear, Luna and Chinook, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear... and master it. From what I saw of you on Kimura Island, you two are such warriors." Undergrowth began to head for the training room and motioned the two children towards him. "Young Guardians, now is the time to complete your training... now is the time to face your fears. Come."

Luna and Chinook followed him without hesitation. They are determined to help their father and godfather without backing down. With Undergrowth as their trainer, their powers had become stronger and faster, especially Luna's energy sword and Chinook's ghostly howl. After their training, Undergrowth and the others congratulated them.

"You done well, Luna and Chinook." Undergrowth proudly said.

"Yes, yes, pat on the back, good going, all the other congratulations rubbish, but we've got to get moving here." Frostbite proclaimed.

Vortex sighed in annoyance. "Frostbite is terribly prideful and obnoxious, no offense, but in this case he happens to be right, Undergrowth. Clockwork is the final piece of Phantana's puzzle. If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open and we'll all be done for."

"I know, I know." Undergrowth agreed to the weather ghost. "When I was at Kumira Island, I overheard the Rider say that Phantana's final preparations would take place at her lair, where she lives in solitude among the towers of dark castles in the deepest and darkest parts of the Ghost Zone. I am certain that's where she's taken Clockwork and Walker."

"Why would she take Walker?" Danny asked wondering.

"Probably for ransom or hostage for the Guardians. He may not be as powerful as Clockwork, but even Walker has enemies of his own." Nocturne explained.

"We have to go...come on." Chinook said to Undergrowth but he shook his head.

"I'd give anything to go with you, young guardian, but that crystal's sapped the last of my will. I fear my fighting days are over."

"Every generation must pass the torch to the next, Undergrowth. Our time is done." Vortex explained.

"Yes, it is Luna and Chinook's time to shine. Now go to it, young guardians!" Frostbite cheered for their mission.

"Yes sir!" Luna and Chinook then flew outside with Danny following them.

"Wow, you guys make me wanna face Phantana." He said as he joined his friends. "Did I say that out loud?"

When they were about to leave, Chinook turned to see Buck whining and came to him.

"I'm sorry, boy, but this is a mission only for Luna, Danny, and I only." He then hugged him tightly as Buck licked his face. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you. Love you, Buck."

Luna then came to Nocturne who looked worried. "You're sure you don't want me to go accompany you?"

"I'm sure. You need to rest that shoulder. I'll be okay and, uh, thank you for saving me." She softly said.

"I had to." Nocturne said as he blushed. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. I wanted to help you because... because you mean so much to me."

Luna was surprised by this, but smiled softly as she gazed on his red eyes. "I.. I feel the same about you."

They both gazed at each others eyes and hoped for each other's safety. "Please promise me that you'll return. If you promise, I know that you will be back."

"I promise." She said surely and hopeful.

"And I have a few things I want to say to you. You see... I..." Nocturne felt Luna's hand softly touching his lips, stooping his speech as she smile.

"Don't say anything. Show me."

Nocturne was nervous but then he pulled Luna into a tender kiss. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, so Nocturne had no reason against putting his arms around her too. The kiss lasted a while until they pulled apart.

"That was wonderful." Luna sighed happily.

"I agree." He then saw her friends waiting. "You better go. They need you."

She sadly nodded and hugged him before she left to her friends and saw Nocturne waving at them as they left to rescue their family.

* * *

**-Phantana's Lair-**

When the 3 halfas approached the lair, they saw that it was a big black and purple fortress with tall towers, energy fields around it, and plenty of guards. They remembered what Undergrowth had told them before they left.

_"Phantana's lair is where hope goes to die, young halfas. A dark, foreboding place in which Phantana broods, skulks, and plans her next assault. You must make your way to her fortress, where I'm sure Clockwork and Walker are being held."_

"Next time I say that I want to face Phantana, why don't you go ahead and punch me in the mouth?" Danny said as they were walking.

"No problem." Chinook happily said. He then heard something and they all saw Phantana flying over them and heading towards the tower.

"Come on. Clockwork and our dad is waiting." Luna said as they were walking.

"So Luna... did you say goodbye to Nocturne in a special way?" Chinook teased her.

"Shut up!" Luna said blushing hard and went on her way while ignoring her brother.

* * *

**-At the top of the tower-**

After fighting all the guards and making their way inside the fortress, which wasn't an easy task at all, the teens got on the elevator that took them to the top. Once they got there, they were shocked to see Clockwork trapped in a electric energy field which was sapping his powers into a purple crystal in front of him. The two guardians walked towards him as Danny was cautiously looking around.

"Guys?" Danny said but they didn't listen.

From up the top, Phantana silently spied on the teens. They were falling for her trap as she was hiding out of sight, glaring at them.

"Uh... guys?" Danny asked nervously.

"What?" Chinook said silently, not wanting to reveal their location to Phantana.

"I don't like this. It feels like she's baiting us. I'm sure of it because I'm getting smarter." Danny said. Once they had reached Clockwork, they saw him struggling as he spoke to them.

"Luna, Chinook... destroy the crystal... quickly!"

"Let's get him out of there before Phantana gets back!" Chinook said.

"But what about Father? Where is he?" Luna nervously asked.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Chinook reassured her as they hurried to Clockwork, but they were stopped by Phantana who appeared before them. She has blue skin, dark blonde hair, bright red eyes, and wears a light blue dress, a dark purple cape and carrying a scythe. She had a dark aura around her as she crept closer to the halfas with an evil look.

"If only it were that easy, child." Phantana slyly said as the teens were nervously backing away.

"P-P-P-Ph-Ph- Phan- Phantana!" Danny stuttered at the sight of her made him shiver.

Phantana then walked closer glaring at them. "Time you learn how complicated life can be." She then used her power and blasted them away from the crystal. They struggled to get up from the attack.

"Run, young ones... Save yourselves!" Clockwork tried to say to them, not caring for his well being.

"Not this time!" Chinook shouted out as everyone positioned themselves to fight. "We can't abandon our friends. This time we fight!"

Hearing that speech made Phantana chuckle evilly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha... bring it!"

The fight was on! The three halfas charged at Phantana and blasted her with their ecto-rays, but she dodged them all at the last minute. She tried to use her scythe at them, but Luna used her ghost shield to deflected the attack. The battle lasted for a while with either side winning. The guardians knew that time was running out so they had to finish this quickly.

"It's over, Phantana! You won't win this time!" Luna declared as she summoned her energy sword.

"So, you would do anything to stop me?" Phantana grinned as she mocked her. "No matter the cost?"

"Of course we will. Now let's finish this!" They charged at the evil ghost but they didn't predict what she did next. She used her telekinesis and brought out Walker from out of nowhere.

"Stop! Otherwise, he'll die!" She said evilly. The halfas froze at the sight of Walker who was weak and trapped in her grip. She then gripped tighter making Walker yell in pain.

"AAAHH!" He yelled which made the halfas stop in their tracks.

"Stop it! Let him go, please!" Chinook cried out.

"Step down and lower your attacks and then I'll let this ghost go." She grinned knowing that the battle had turned in her favor. The siblings and Danny growled as they didn't want to risk Walker's life. "What's the matter? I thought that you said that you would do anything to stop me, no matter the cost." She mocked Luna's words as she enjoyed it.

The halfas didn't have a choice so they powered down and backed away from her. Phantana laughed at her enemies. "It is so sad it must end this way." She then let go of Walker and threw him at them. Luna saw him and rapidly caught him with her telekinesis before he fell while Chinook jumped at Phantana but ended being thrown aside by her and Danny hurried to his friend's side.

"Now... Where was I?" Phantana said as she remembered the crystal that she was powering. She went there and grabbed which caused the electric energy field to shut down, releasing Clockwork in the progress. Then she flew through the tower roof and left them.

"Does she ever use doors?" Danny said as Phantana was gone and they were alone. Danny helped Chinook get up on his feet as they joined Luna and Walker while Clockwork weakly came to them.

"Is everyone alright?" They all nodded to the Time Master. Walker then struggled to get up as he saw his children relieved that he's alright.

"You're okay!" Luna cried out as she hugged him and Chinook joined them. Walker didn't hesitate to do the same as well.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"We're sorry. We failed to stop her." Chinook lowered his head in disappointed.

"No, you never failed us. We would have done the same thing if we were in this situation." Clockwork said as Walker agreed.

Chinook and Luna smiled softly, but then Chinook smile disappeared as he went to Clockwork.

"You know, there was something in Phantana's eyes, Clockwork... something familiar." He wondered as everyone else wondered what Chinook meant.

Clockwork frowned and lowered his eyed in guilt. "There should be, Chinook. You, Luna, and Phantana share more than you know." Clockwork sighed deeply as they listened.

"It's time I told you the truth... all of it."

* * *

**What did Clockwork meant by the truth? Was there some kind of secret to Phantana? And will this change everything**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
